Wonder Woman Mothra II: Female Feud
by Japan Boy
Summary: The sequel to 'Battle of the Sexes', a race of alien women arrive on Earth to form a unity between their people & the Amazons of Themyscira, followed by the world soon after. But are their intentions really as peaceful as they claim? An abundance of guests! Honoring Wonder Woman's 75th year & Mothra's 55th! Kindly review if read.
For actresses Shannon Farnon, Susan Eisenberg, Lucy Lawless, Keri Russell, Rosario Dawson, Vanessa Marshall &

Michelle Monaghan, for voicing the character of Wonder Woman in various animated films & television programs.

For model & actress Gal Gadot, who portrays the Amazon Princess in the March 25, 2016 release of Zack Snyder's

'Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice', co-starring Ben Affleck as Batman & Henry Cavill as Superman.

To the loving memory of Japanese actress Anna Nakagawa, who portrayed time-traveler Emmy Kano in 1991's

'Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah' (Anna Nakagawa died on October 17, 2014 from endometrial cancer. She was 49).

To the loving memory of Japanese actor Hiroshi Koizumi, who portrayed Dr. Shinichi Chujo in 1961's 'Mothra',

& has reprised his role in 2003's 'Godzilla x Mothra x Mechagodzilla: Tokyo SOS' (I met Hiroshi Koizumi in

Manhattan in August 1999. He passed away on May 31, 2015 from pneumonia at age 88. He was a great man).

 **WONDER WOMAN / MOTHRA II:**

 **FEMALE FEUD**

2016 by Anthony Ogozalek

 **PROLOGUE**

 _The depths of space:_

Like a runaway comet, the craft was streaking through the vacuum with its tail burning bright. The crew inside had fought frantically to keep the flames from consuming everything amid the blaring klaxons, & were only partially successful: for each one they managed to put out, another or even a pair of them took its place to resume its wrath.

It was almost just like the fabled Hydra taking on the form of barely-controllable fires, with Hades offering his assistance.

The ship – measuring a length of a football field-&-a-half, with the same width & height of one – has just emerged out of the portal which allowed them to reach their previous destination with ease, going into a firefight & sustaining heavy damage before managing to escape intact, albeit barely. With hardly enough fuel to propel it through space, the ship caught sight of a nearby blue & green planet that was the third in orbit from a distant yellow sun in the solar system they now entered.

Luckily, good fortune was on their side as their instruments were still functional amid the chaos of the flames, _and_ that the planet in plain view was _exactly_ where they needed to go.

Planet Earth.

According to their readouts, they were only a day away from reaching the planet's atmosphere.

Now it was all down to having faith (& a ton of luck) that they'll reach the atmosphere & not burn up, much less be destroyed, during reentry.

Ignoring the intense heat as best they can, the pilots steered straight for Earth.

 **CHAPTER I**

 _Downtown Manhattan, New York City, the next day:_

New Yorkers like to believe they've seen it all, from a fictional giant gorilla in a black & white classic movie back in 1933 that once climbed the Empire State Building in a cinematic climax with biplanes to a real-life horror in a sudden & unprecedented attack that took place on September 11th, 2001, causing the destruction of both the original Twin Towers & killing close to 3,000 people, most of which were ordinary civilians simply trying to get through their day before having their lives snuffed for no good reason by a madman from Afghanistan/Al Qaeda. Not too long ago, the mastermind of that assault was found & killed in May 2011 by United States Special Forces Military Unit, ending his reign of terror.

But the unusual sightings in NYC didn't stop there: it has its share of battles from costumed crime-fighters & the villains they faced, some of which dressed even more outlandishly than the heroes who faced them. Today is one such day, turning a peaceful almost cloudless evening into a battlefield: approximately one hour ago, a large squid-like creature measuring a height of 60 meters with a gray-fleshed body resembling a cross between an arrowhead & a flipper, with two large yellow eyes & red irises located between its body & tentacles appeared in the Upper Bay between Bayonne & Park Slope, making its way up the Hudson River. Patrol boats in the area fought the beast with machine gun & even cannon fire, but they did nothing to halt its advance towards land, smashing several of the boats along the way & sending some to watery graves.

Only when it reached the North Cove Yacht Harbor was it met with solid opposition: several heroes & heroines in colorful outfits stood around the docks, each one making a wall to indicate that the creature goes no further. Green Lantern John Stewart, Starfire, Aquaman, Mera, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Superman, Wonder Woman & her twin sibling Donna Troy, aka Troia, formed a living barrier between the squid creature & reaching land. But the giant cephalopod wasn't alone: standing in a small artificial fountain of water in the river was a figure at a height of 5 feet, 11 inches, wearing a gray suit, purple cape, gold bracelets & sported a golden mask which his face & eyes behind red optics. In one hand he held a staff with three points at the top, with two of them curved.

Once he went by the name of Orm Marius, the half-brother of Arthur Curry – Aquaman's real name.

But now, Orm goes by the name of Ocean Master, sworn enemy of both Atlantis _and_ the surface world.

He gives his giant pet – which is named Gezora – the order to attack.

The heroes go in as one, hitting Gezora in various spots to halt his advance, while Aquaman & Mera take on Ocean Master himself in a deadly combat of tridents & fisticuffs. Starfire lays down some literal cover fire from her hands as Superman does likewise with his heat vision beams, & John Stewart offering some extra assistance. The quintet of beams do cause scorch marks which made Gezora screech in protest & pain, but it still wasn't enough to slow him down: he lashes out with a tentacle which makes contact with the Man of Steel & the Emerald Crusader, sending the two of them into & through the BNY Mellon building & passing by (but thankfully not hitting) the New World Trade Center Tower. They were sent smashing into several more buildings, taking people by surprise, before landing hard onto Pier 35 right off the FDR Drive.

Gracefully, no people were hit in their unexpected flight, as most fled at the sight of Gezora's appearance in the Hudson River. Those that were too slow were speedily escorted out by the Scarlet Speedster known as the Flash.

A quick telepathic message from J'onn J'onzz lets the Martian Manhunter know that both are okay, & say that they will resume the fight shortly, putting him & the rest at ease.

J'onn & Starfire avoided a similar fate by diving out of the way of another slashing tentacle that came at them like an overgrown whip. The two hawks used their Thanagarian maces to clobber the writhing appendage & cause the squid creature to cry out in a screech that was heard all over the city. Donna, Starfire & Martian Manhunter do the same with each of Gezora's appendages that dare get too close & end up getting either clobbered or torched.

Diana wraps Gezora in the middle of his large arrow-shaped head with her lasso – forged by none other than the goddess Hestia herself – and uses it to help drive Gezora back into the river & away from the mainland as wound after wound gets inflicted upon the cephalopod, making him more enraged than ever. The increasing amount of pain put Gezora into a frenzy, & soon the heroes/heroines began going down one by one: smacking Martian Manhunter before he can become intangible, he gets thrown across north & smashing into several evacuated buildings until he crashes into the Beach Volleyball Court at the Grand Banks. It was enough to distract Starfire, the two hawks & the Amazon sisters for Gezora to send the former three heroes into the College Board National Office building as debris from within caused a small avalanche & covered the trio in rubble, pinning them down for the moment. Gezora felt the lasso's pull slacken upon him, & he jerked his body forward to propel Diana & Donna towards him in surprise before using a tentacle to slap the Amazon sisters down into the drink only forty feet away from where Aquaman & Mera are in a fever-pitch battle with Ocean Master, each of them receiving a fair share of scars.

"You're a delirious _fool_ , Orm!", Mera said, blocking another slash of his trident with her own hard water-made one. "But then…you always _were_ one to begin with! _How_ many times _must_ we tell you to _leave_ these people on the surface _alone_ before you finally get the message  & do it?!"

"My dear Mera!", Orm replied with a swing that would've cut off both of her hands were it not for Aquaman's intervention. "You can scream your foolish request to me over a million times for as many years still to come, & it will _always_ fall upon deaf ears of me _and_ my followers! And how many times must _I_ tell _you_ that my name isn't Orm…but _Ocean Master?!_ "

At the shouting of his name, said villain caused a small but powerful geyser of water to erupt from beneath both Aquaman & Mera, catching them off-guard & propelling them thirty feet into the air before they come down hard upon the concrete & onto Esplanadem near the Gateway Plaza building. Their crash had created a crater in the cement that left them temporarily stunned as Ocean Master raised his staff at his giant playmate.

"Onward, Gezora!", he commanded. "Show the surface dwellers how inferior they are to the _true_ rulers of the Earth! Display for them your awesome might as you trample & bring down several of their structures… _just_ as you did to their so-called 'protectors'!"

Gezora screeched in obedience, & he moved forward towards the BNY Mellon building & crashed his massive bulk into the structure, causing glass & debris to be shattered everywhere & leveling it down to size, the debris reaching & piling up on West Street as police scramble out of the way to avoid being crushed by either the rubble or Gezora himself.

In the distance, Ocean Master laughs maniacally for all to hear as he became drunk with his assured victory.

It abruptly ended as a thunderous boom that shook the immediate area caught everyone's attention: Superman came rushing in with his fists before him & hit Gezora head-on, causing the monster to cease in his tracks & cry out after receiving a blow like he's never felt before. The creature briefly paused in the area what remained of the BNY Mellon building to see the Man of Steel floating in mid-air as Green Lantern John Stewart rejoins him.

Both men had a scowling face that showed how very little they appreciated having New York City assaulted.

"Sorry, monster!", Superman says in a hard voice. "Manhattan's _already_ been through a horrendous attack at one time! It's not anxious in having to go through it again…not if _we_ have anything to say about it!"

"As my man Isaac Hayes used to say, 'You damn right'!", John Stewart says, throwing his right arm back & thrusting it forward. From his ring he forms a large clamp that encases Gezora's body above his eyes & starts shoving him backwards towards the water. Seeing Wonder Woman's lasso still wrapped around him, Superman flies to Gezora's rear & grabs it, pulling with all his might. The combined might of both heroes makes little headway as the giant squid creature dug his tentacles into the ground as best he can to prevent being dragged back into the water.

Gezora screeched in protest the entire time.

Ocean Master saw his large pet in trouble & raised his trident to offer his assistance as the points lit up, but by then Wonder Woman & Troia emerged from the drink & raced to help Superman.

"May my sister & I offer you some assistance, Big Blue?", Donna asked, grabbing the lasso with her sibling.

"Absolutely, Donna! Glad to have you girls back!", the Man of Steel said, resuming his pull on Gezora.

"Don't forget about _us!_ ", Hawkgirl said as she, Hawkman, Starfire & Martian Manhunter regain their second wind & attack Gezora anew with a combo of mace hits, fists, eye beams & energy blasts from alien hands.

"Let us _rid_ this peaceful city of this horrid monstrosity & send it back to whatever hell it arose from!", Starfire stated, pushing her blasts to the limits & causing burns on Gezora's exposed flesh, mostly on his writhing tentacles.

"And if he won't go peacefully, we'll just make _calamari_ out of him!", Hawkman said, giving the beast another taste of his Nth metal mace at a swinging tentacle.

From the river, Ocean Master re-aimed his glowing trident at the Man of Steel & his two Amazon comrades as they strain their muscles to pull Gezora away from the city, their backs turned to him. His trident gets hit & flung away by Aquaman's own, who threw his like a javelin thrower in the Olympics, knocking it clean out of the hands of his half-brother before the first bolt could be fired. Mera took over from this point on: conjuring up a snake out of thick water due to her hydrokinesis – the ability to control water. Her aqua serpent wraps itself around Ocean Master & holds him firmly than any real boa constrictor would.

The villain to both Atlantis & surface world doesn't even _try_ to struggle free.

"It's _over_ , Orm!", Aquaman said, mentally commanding a small school of fish to retrieve his trident as he picks it up. "Your plan of causing _another_ 9/11 in this city has failed,  & once we've taken care of Gezora, _you'll_ be thrown deep into the Atlantean dungeons…for the _rest_ of your natural _life!_ "

Ocean Master took a moment to contemplate Arthur's words before he begins laughing out loud.

"What could be so damn funny about _your_ predicament, fiend?!", Mera barked at him.

" _My_ predicament means _nothing_ , dear Mera!", Ocean Master says once his laughing subsides. "Although the idea of causing a second 9/11 to the surface dwellers _is_ rather indulging, it is _not_ the main threat to this human city in which you call Manhattan! No, the _real_ danger is at _another_ location…at a place known for, shall we say, discussing foreign affairs! In fact, phase two of our plan is slated to occur _any_ moment now! Gezora & myself? We're no more than a mere _distraction!_ "

Ocean Master then grinned as big as the fabled Cheshire Cat in 'Alice In Wonderland' before breaking out into another maniacal guffaw. That's when J'onn J'onzz got a telepathic message from the Flash, who was speaking with intense pain but still managed to give the Manhunter from Mars a brief rundown of events before communication had ceased with Flash. He then relayed the message to Wonder Woman in record time, & in no time she was set to go.

Hearing Ocean Master's words, the rest figured out what the _real_ plot was.

"If _this_ is to keep _us_ occupied, then…", Superman started to say before Diana stepped in.

"Yes – the _real_ threat is over at the United Nations!", she says, releasing her lasso. "And thanks to J'onn, I know _who's_ making her way there now! _I'll_ go & handle this part! The rest of you…"

" _Go_ , Diana!", J'onn said. "Out of us, _you're_ best equipped to handle her anyway!"

Wonder Woman was already on her way to her new destination even as J'onn spoke.

 _The Gods be with you all_ , she thought as she soared through the air with her gifted speed from Hermes.

Diana prayed she'd be quick enough.

 _The United Nations building:_

On this evening which was to be a historical event, President Barrack Obama began addressing the nation on the recent activities about the fight against the terrorist group known infamously as ISIS. With his representatives from around the world who's joined the battle against this rising threat, he began informing the public that measures have been taken in counterattacking this dire situation & has told the people of the United States of America that 'we shall _not_ live in fear of these terrorists,  & that we shall _rise up_ to these cowards  & put an _end_ to them'. He also stated that although they still have a very long way to go, they've been hitting ISIS hard  & where it hurts.

The representatives, along with that of the ladies & gentlemen of the press, began cheering him with boisterous clapping of hands. Even those on guard duty nodded their heads in appreciation & approval of the President's words.

Just as he was about to resume addressing the country, the attack on Gezora came, putting the building in tight lockdown. The President's personal security guards, along with the heavily armed soldiers of the U.S. Military, were all on red alert & ready to defend each & every one of the representatives in the room.

Every pair of eyes were fully peeled & alert for any signs of disturbance to the building for interlopers or even ISIS members themselves that happened to somehow make it into the country by ways of smuggling. Although some consider it an improbability, nobody was taking anything to chance: if even _one_ of those ISIS bastards manages to infiltrate the United Nations building & actually kill the President, his wife Michelle or any of the representatives, it would spell an utter disaster to the country from coast to coast including Alaska & Hawaii, & the people of America would start to lose faith in their government to keep their land safe from these vicious jackals in human form or any other threats to it.

And even the appearance of well-known superheroes like Superman, Batman & Wonder Woman would be no reassurance, let alone any comfort, to American citizens.

Except for the sounds of nervous breathing from potential victims & protectors alike, all was quiet within the building.

Once a certain time had passed, there came the first sounds inside since lockdown. They were anything but pleasant _or_ reassuring: from outside the General Assembly Hall where the conglomerates were all gathered, sounds of brief gunfire & men shouting orders/screaming in agony before being abruptly cut off erupted, followed by wet, sick gurgles until the voices belonging to them were silenced for good. Another sound that caught their ears, albeit a most peculiar one, was that of a _growling_ , like it came from a wildlife cat like the lion, puma, or other fatal feline that didn't belong in the urban jungle.

That's when the realization hit President Obama, & his eyes widened in great fear.

 _It_ can't _be…!_ , he thought before the doors violently swung open to reveal a female figure that stood 5 feet & 9 inches tall. Her stance & appearance was like that of a Halloween costume or general science that's gone horribly wrong: her entire body was all but covered in yellow-orange fur with brown spots, & even her privates/breasts were hidden from view by the cat-like fur which has surrounded her from head to toe. The toes on her feet & the nails on her fingers were pointed in feral claws, all of which were still dripping fresh blood. A full head of long auburn hair flew in the breeze or when she was on the move, & her eyes were also feminine & feral, with sharp pointed teeth in her mouth to match. A long whip of a tail protruded from her rear between her legs, which seemed strong enough to act like a third arm.

Once this cat-like woman was known as renown archaeologist Barbara Ann Minerva.

But after surrendering herself to the African plant-god Urzkartaga, she became something more than human.

She became known as the Cheetah, with the strength, speed & savageness of her namesake.

Her low growling seemed to echo within the room, indicating that her bloodlust was far from satisfied.

"Don't just stand there gawking! _Bring her down!_ ", the Military Captain barked, bringing the men out of their stunned stupor. Reporters & their camera crews ducked for safety as bullets went flying across the room at Cheetah, careful not to get hit by any ricochets. More than a few, however, dared to keep their cameras rolling to record the events now taking place as Cheetah leapt like her namesake & dodged/weaved through the hailstorm of bullets, never once getting hit or even receiving so much as a nick on her person. Camera crews watched in horror as Cheetah made short gruesome work on both the U.S. Military Forces _and_ the President's bodyguards, shredding each one across the chest & necks, causing cries of pain to be cut short before becoming silenced for good. Not one soldier or bodyguard gets spared as Cheetah slices & dices every would-be protector, staining her claws further with wet hot crimson. Like living dominoes, the men fell prey to Cheetah like mice usually do to cats, their visions becoming dark in seconds.

The onslaught lasted under a minute, leaving the armed men laying on the floor dead in puddles of their own blood. Camera crews were filming the horror show in stunned silence, their bodies numb from the terror they've just witnessed yet still able to hold their cameras steady & capture the scene in all earnest.

When the Cheetah turned to one of the cameras, the man holding it nearly wet himself as she approached.

Her stroll towards him was as casual as if she were out for a mere walk in the park, her teeth flashing a deadly smile that _really_ made him nervous, especially when she stopped just one foot in front of him.

"You _did_ get all that on camera, I take it?", Cheetah asked in a menacingly seductive manner, placing a clawed finger under his chin. The man – who went by the name of Stanley – gulped in fear & nodded.

Cheetah grinned her Cheshire Cat grin, her teeth stained with blood.

"Good man", she said in a purr before her tone hardened. "Now then, here's what you & your friends are going to do: you will _keep_ your cameras rolling as I lay waste to these fascist pigs _and_ that nigger President & his wife! Be sure to capture _every_ detail of their hideous demise no matter _how_ horrible, & maybe – _just_ maybe – you'll be able to not only live to talk about what will occur here, but you'll get to remain in one piece & see your families again! And remember: the _first_ one who even _thinks_ of making a break for it or simply doesn't do as I say, my promise becomes void & you'll _all_ end up tasting my claws! Understand?!"

Every single surviving person nodded their heads instantly.

"Excellent!", she resumed with her wicked smile. "Now then…let's go show those boys over at ISIS how it's _really_ done!"

Turning her back to the camera crew, Cheetah takes a few steps towards Obama, his wife Michelle, & all of the representatives with her arms spread out & her claws extended. Michelle Obama held her husband close, the latter of whom refused to show any fear to the woman who was literally more animal than human.

After those few steps, the lights went out as Cheetah stopped in her tracks to catch the scent of anyone who'd dare to try & take her by surprise.

 _That scent…different, yet still similar!_ , she thought. _It's_ her _…_

As Cheetah contemplated this, she was struck in the side & knocked off her feet, sending her sprawling with a growl of disapproval. As Cheetah got up, the lights returned & she saw a lone female figure with long jet black hair standing 5 feet, 11 inches tall, dressed in a red, blue & silver outfit. Her uniform has been altered from the last time Cheetah had seen it, her body suit a darker shade of crimson, close to a maroon shade. Her double 'W' symbol was no longer golden but silver in color & placed at the top of her bra area, as were her choker, tiara & wristband – the latter she wore over her left bicep, each being thinner than before. The former two garments still sported a red star embedded in them, & the red on her boots were replaced by a dark azure blue. Her bracelets remained the same, & were forged by Hephaestus, the blacksmith of Mount Olympus.

She is a diplomat, warrior, ambassador & hero.

On the Paradise Island known as Themyscira, she is known as Princess Diana of the Amazons.

But to the world at large, she goes by another name, one which was given to her by Carole Bennett, the editor of the Boston Globe-Leader newspaper.

"Wonder Woman!", Cheetah snapped, staring at her with feral eyes. She then stares in a casual pose & takes a good look at her arch-enemy's 'new duds'. "Hmmm. I have to say, Diana: the new red's a vast improvement over the dull crimson you had on last time, as it _does_ have a closer resemblance to actual blood! And although I do miss all the multiple white stars on your panties since you shortened them down to two, & the silver where the gold was before is a lot _thinner_ than I'd like, the new outfit's still not too shabby! Not too shabby at all, in fact!"

"You know something, Barbara?", Diana says, ignoring her sarcasm on the fashion of her new outfit. "I always knew you were a fascist bitch & a _traitor_ to the United States! I just never thought you'd be a filthy _racist_ as well! If you've got a problem with this nation's current President being an African-American, then you've got a problem with _me!_ "

"African-American, Caucasian, Christian, Jewish…it doesn't matter to _me_ , sister! It's still a problem I intend to deal with up-close & personal, just like _my_ friend from the ocean depths & I had planned! But hey…I sure don't mind dirtying my claws on _you_ first!"

"Take your _best_ shot, Minerva!", Diana said, raising her arms in a blocking manner. Like she was made to do, Cheetah leapt at her foe with inhuman speed that nearly made the Flash seem feasible – a fact she proved when she spotted the Scarlet Speedster getting people out of harm's way when Gezora attacked the mainland. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, Cheetah kept out of Flash's sight just long enough to do his hero thing before coming at him  & slicing the tendons in his legs badly enough to prevent him from taking pursuit. Of course, she knew about the Flash's ability to speed-heal, but by the time his legs were in perfect working order again, it'd be too late to stop her from fulfilling her mission of assassinating the President of the United States, with the representatives as a bonus.

And even though Wonder Woman was now her main obstacle, Minerva didn't mind it much: Princess Diana of Themyscira was the best bonus she could ask for.

With that, she raked at the Amazon with her claws like a literal wildcat, each parry being blocked by her silver bracelets that sounded like Hephaestus was working overtime on Mount Olympus. Diana urged the President, his wife, the representatives & news people to hurry & make their way out of the room as she deals with Cheetah. With not a second to spare, they raced out in a hurried frenzy, wanting to be anywhere the Cheetah was not. Barbara's hits were getting more & more frenzied by the second as if in a serious bloodlust that can only be quenched by spilling that of her enemy before returning to her original task.

Diana would give her no open quarter: gifted with the speed of Hermes, she not only deflected Cheetah's every deadly swipe, but the Amazon Princess landed a hard kick to Barbara's left leg which made an audible snap & caused the feral feline to cry out in anguish & fall on her hands & knees to the floor. She tried to rise up & use her good leg to give her momentum, but Wonder Woman put an end to _that_ notion by snapping it at the knee like she did to her other leg. Another feral cry came from Barbara's mouth, & she looked to see her legs were twisted at an awkward angle, losing feeling in both.

She looked up at Diana with a more burning hatred, & bared her fangs in anger.

"You…Amazon… _bitch!_ ", Minerva spat.

"You brought it upon yourself, Minerva!", Diana retaliated. "And while I'm not a vengeful person in nature like _some_ people I know of, even _I_ can't deny that it's satisfying to see you on the receiving end of your own folly! _Now_ you know how the _Flash_ felt when you messed up _his_ legs! 'What goes around, comes around', as they say!"

"You know something, Diana…you're absolutely right", Cheetah said before she whipped her prehensile tail up & around the Amazon's left leg. Before she could react, Diana was flung repeatedly by her snake-like appendage & crashed onto the floor & into chairs, smashing them into piles of scrap & stuffing all the while causing her vision to see stars.

"And now _you_ know how it feels to have a lasso wrapped around you & taken for a rough spin!", Barbara said, savoring the irony of it. " _Next_ time I see your friend the Flash, I'll slice him up into _so_ many pieces, even _he_ won't be able to stitch himself back up together again!"

Wonder Woman became oriented enough to halt herself in mid-flight & grabbed Cheetah's tail in her hands, a move which surprised the feral female.

"You'll do _nothing_ of the kind to him, or _any_ of my friends, Minerva!", the Amazon barked, going into a spin & taking the Cheetah along for the ride. The feral feline cried out in displeasure as she was spun more times than she could count before Wonder Woman released her. The Cheetah's momentum took her over to the far wall, where she smashed into it & left a sizable hole before sinking to the floor, unconscious.

Grabbing her defeated foe & placing her on her shoulders, Wonder Woman made a beeline straight for the exit out of the General Assembly Hall & the United Nations building itself, heading right for the first armored car used for transporting the most dangerous criminals. Diana was relieved to see not only what she was looking for, but a whole squadron of New York's finest were on hand to offer shelter & comfort to the President & his wife, along with all the representatives that accompanied the President in the evening's speech.

Using the heaviest/strongest chains & shackles, the Cheetah was placed in the back of the armored car & taken to a special holding pen in Upstate New York, where some of the most deadly meta-human criminals are currently held at. Diana felt better that Cheetah's would-be victims were safe & in the hands of the NYPD, but there was still the threat of Gezora, & thus she raced back towards the danger to assist her friends in subduing the monster.

One threat down, & one more to go.

Had she lingered a moment longer, she would've noticed a figure standing at the rooftop edge of the U.S. Foreign Missions Office building, who stood in shadow until she was gone. The figure was male & stood at a height of 6 feet & 1 inch, wearing a red, white & silver costume with yellow gloves & boots. Mounted on each wrist was a gun with its own miniature ammunition belt, followed by a spare belt wrapped over his biceps. His face was covered in a white mask, & his right eye sported a hi-tech scope that can spot a target even from great distances.

This walking gun of a man started his criminal career in Gotham City by the name of Floyd Lawton.

Now, he goes by the name of Deadshot, who's called that for very good reason: the man was an accurate & precise crackshot, & anything the man can _see_ , he can _hit_.

And currently, his sights were on that of President Barrack Obama, being escorted by the good men & women of the NYPD.

 _Nice try, officers, but it still won't save the man…not from me!_ , Floyd said to himself as he lined up his right gun arm & has Barrack Obama in his sights.

"Bang, Mr. President…you're dead!", Lawton said as he fired off a round. At the last second, it gets deflected by a single silver arm bracelet with a red star belonging to a young female who swooped down in time to block the kill shot, thus saving the leader of the free world's life. Deadshot took a step back to see the interloper clearer: she hovered in mid-air at a height of 5 feet, 3 inches with blue eyes & long blonde hair. She wore black boots, maroon pants & a red sleeveless tank top shirt that sported a double 'W'. Hanging from her hip was a golden lasso not unlike Diana's own.

Her name is Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark, daughter of famed archaeologist Helena Sandsmark from Gateway City.

But in _this_ outfit, she is known as Wonder Girl, the second person to bear the name after Donna Troy's days in the young hero group known as the Teen Titans.

"Not _today_ he isn't, Deadshot!", Cassie said, her expression hard as stone.

Floyd couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's this?", he wonders. "The world's greatest heroes got nothing better to do with their time, so they send in _children_ to go & do their dirty work? What _is_ this world coming to?"

"These 'children', as you so kindly call us, can _kick_ your pathetic _ass_ all the way from here to the other side of the _world_ , Lawton!", said a new voice – a male – as he steps out in plain sight: he stood 5 feet, 10 inches tall & was dressed mostly in black, with a blue outline of a 'V' that was shown upon his chest & upper back, followed by a blue strip going up his arms & ending at two fingers in each of his gloves. His hands held an Escrima stick, which were made of shatterproof polymer, & his eyes were covered in a blue mask that resembled something of a bat.

He is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, the first of four to adorn the Robin costume who fought alongside the Caped Crusader known as Batman.

Now he goes by the name of Nightwing.

"Well now, if it isn't Bat-Junior!", Deadshot says. "You're a long way from Bludhaven & Gotham, aren't you, sonny?"

"It's _over_ , Lawton!", Nightwing said firmly. "Now…are you going to be a good boy & lay down your weapons & surrender, or do you want to spend the next several months laying in hospital beds before being transferred over to a prison cell?"

"Come on, kiddo…I think even _you_ know the answer to _that!_ And while I have no time for you younglings, I guess I _can_ spare just a little bit to play… _connect the dots!_ "

On his last three words, Deadshot raised both of his gun arms – one at Nightwing, the other at Wonder Girl – in a simultaneous manner & began blazing away with deadly high-velocity rounds. Nightwing dodged & weaved from the barrage of bullets, while Wonder Girl simply deflected them with her bracelets in the same manner that Diana & Donna would. When Nightwing was close enough, he let loose one of his Escrima sticks & smashed Floyd's left gun into broken pieces, rendering it useless.

This gave Wonder Girl the chance to put Lawton down: grabbing her lasso, she wrapped it around Deadshot & pinned his arms to his side before giving the villain a little jolt that more or less took the fight out of him. Slumping over in her lasso, Cassie unwrapped the master assassin & placed it on her hip as Deadshot fell face-first to the floor, his brief moaning being the only sound he makes as he slipped into unconsciousness, areas of his person still smoking from her lasso's use.

"That takes care of _him!_ ", Cassandra said before fixing her gaze on her partner. "I guess I now see just _why_ you asked me to remain over here at the vicinity of the United Nations instead of heading over to where that creature came ashore & help stop its rampage! If _anything_ were to have happened to the representatives _or_ the President himself…"

"Actually, Cassie…it was Donna's idea to ask you to stay with me", Nightwing said. "But you're right: the safety of the President & all the representatives here at the United Nations was essential above anything else. Their talks on how to deal with the growing threat of ISIS was _very_ important…which was the exact reason for President Obama's address to the country this evening. That's why Donna asked me in advance to have you at my side here in case there'd be any new attempts on his or anyone's life here."

"She was certainly right to have done so. But how did the _Cheetah_ manage to get inside that building without being seen, even by us?"

"She must've used the 1st Avenue tunnel to do it. Besides, even if Diana _didn't_ intercept her, we wouldn't have fared any better than all those guards she killed. As good as _we_ are, Barbara Minerva would've no doubt slaughtered us in nothing flat. Even _I_ know better than to go up against her one-on-one."

Wonder Girl nodded silently, knowing Nightwing was dead right: since giving her life to the African plant-god Urzkartaga, Barbara Minerva was something more than a mere human-animal hybrid. Her strength, speed, senses & the like were exponentially enhanced, with a powerful prehensile tail that can act like an extra limb & claws that can tear even through solid stone.

Despite all her hard training with Diana, Donna & even her tutor Artemis, Cassandra wouldn't last long against that kind of power.

As the Cheetah, Barbara Minerva was more than a match even for Superman.

"At least Diana _did_ manage to get here in time to prevent the unthinkable from happening", Cassandra said as Nightwing nodded. She turned to face him. "Let's stay a while longer to make sure no _other_ nasty surprises await the President & his friends, what say you?"

"Nothing I'd like better, little sister!", Nightwing said with a grin. Wonder Girl gave him one of her own.

They both watched over the United Nations building like a pair of hawks.

 _The North Cove Yacht Harbor:_

Wonder Woman rejoined Superman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern John Stewart, Starfire & her sister Donna Troy in tackling the monster Gezora, while Aquaman & Mera kept Ocean Master at bay due to the latter's hydrokinesis. Gezora lashed out at the heroes with his tentacles, only to get struck by heat beams, Nth metal maces, projections of emerald light ranging from shackles to solid walls of green bricks, & plain old fists as hard as diamonds. Each attempt caused Gezora great pain, but it didn't come close to slowing him down. Quite the opposite: each attack on his person only made the creature even more savage than before, & he doubled his efforts to bring down the small-but-highly-powerful beings. So far, only the buildings that surround the immediate area have suffered any damage & were all evacuated besides, but they all knew that unless something was done to really halt Gezora's advance into the Big Apple, his rampage will make the events of September 11th, 2001 seem like a simple case of urban renewal.

If they're going to have an effective method of stopping him, they need to come up with something solid.

Right now, the _only_ solid thinking is with their weapons & fists, & that wasn't getting them anywhere _near_ a safe solution to this horror.

"Damn it all!", Hawkgirl cursed, deflecting another of Gezora's tentacles with her mace. "We've thrown just about everything at this monster but the kitchen sink, & he isn't even slowing down one iota!"

"You're right, Hawkgirl!", Troia says. "I myself don't want to _have_ to hurt this thing, but no way am I letting it get itself into the city & cause untold destruction!"

Troia's words hit a sudden note with the Martian Manhunter, & he becomes intangible to allow a tentacle to pass through him harmlessly.

"I think you may _have_ something there, Donna!", J'onn said. "Everyone – please stop & maintain a distance from the creature & refrain from causing it more harm!"

Superman & the others stare at J'onn like it's the first time they've seen him in their lives.

" _What_ did you just say?!", John Stewart asked.

"Are you _kidding us?!_ ", Hawkman says.

"J'onn, what are you…", Superman started to say when J'onn cut in.

"Please, Kal-El – I know what I'm doing. I ask you all to trust me on what I'm about to propose."

The heroes face each other briefly before doing as he suggested.

"Are you sure this is _wise_ , J'onn J'onnz of Mars?", Starfire asked. "What's to stop this monster from hitting us as we lower our defenses?"

"I doubt that it will, Starfire", the Martian Manhunter explains. "Truth be told, I don't believe it _wants_ to cause all this destruction, but is doing so because it is being _forced_ to against its own free will & has no choice."

"That's where Ocean Master comes in, I take it?", asked Wonder Woman.

Martian Manhunter nodded in response, & he concentrates his telepathy.

J'onn: _Arthur?_

Arthur: _Here, J'onn. I too am beginning to suspect that my half-brother Orm_ is _forcing Gezora to act this way._

J'onn: _Then perhaps we should coax Gezora & see if we can undo the damage Ocean Master caused him._

Arthur: _Agreed. Let us begin…_

Martian Manhunter & Aquaman start to use their telepathy on Gezora to probe the creature's mind to find any kind of anomalies that explains his erratic behavior. Ocean Master started getting jittery about what his half-brother & the martian are attempting, so he calls out to Gezora by name but gets nowhere further when Mera uses her water snake to cover his mouth & silence him. With Orm incapacitated, Aquaman & Martian Manhunter were free to scan Gezora & not be interrupted. They sense a great deal of pain in the monster's mind, having been struck by a similar type of energy that made him violent before falling under control of the one with the fish-like mask on his face & long staff. But unlike Ocean Master, Aquaman & Martian Manhunter's mind probe of Gezora was nothing short of soothing & reassurance, & the giant cephalopod feels he can trust these two individuals & their friends.

With the combined might of J'onn & Arthur's telepathy overriding Orm's, the spell over Gezora has at long last been broken, & Gezora's will is his own again.

"J'onn?", Hawkman asked.

"It's okay now, Hawkman", J'onn answered. "Ocean Master no longer has control of Gezora, & the creature wishes to return home & left undisturbed."

"Then I think it's only fair to _give_ Gezora his wish", Wonder Woman said, removing her lasso from the squid's body & placing it back on her hip. "All things considered, I'm _glad_ the outcome reached a _peaceful_ solution rather than in a violent conflict whereas Gezora might've ended up dead."

"And that _his_ death would haunt _our_ conscience for the rest of our days", Superman said. "I've already suffered that kind of torture once. I have _no_ intention of going through that sort of thing again."

A brief flashback enters the Man of Steel's mind when he once encountered a rogue Kryptonian trio from an alternate Earth that had laid waste to it, killing the entire populace. Superman was left with the choice of eternal banishment for the group…or death by kryptonite. For the crime of global genocide, he chose the latter & exposed the three Kryptonians to their native kryptonite, killing them.

Even though they were as evil as evil could get, the act put a heavy burden on Superman's conscience – an act which still haunts him to this very day. He has sworn to _never_ resort to such a horrible act again, no matter how deadly a threat may be.

Seeing they could avoid killing Gezora was a welcome relief to him _and_ his friends, including the two battle-hardened hawks.

Just then, a call from the communicators placed in the ears of each hero suddenly came to life to reveal the voice of a certain Dark Knight.

" _This is Batman in the Watchtower._ "

"Go ahead, Batman", said Diana.

" _Scanners have picked up a burning object on par course for Earth, quite possibly a spaceship of some kind. Its estimated time of arrival in our atmosphere is approximately just under an hour. From the readouts, it's scheduled to land somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean._ "

"How big of an object are we speaking about?", asked Martian Manhunter.

" _It's massive – about the length of a football field & a half. Unless it's stopped or slowed down, it'll cause a massive tidal wave that'll wipe out everyone it comes in contact with._"

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!", Superman said. "Let us have the exact coordinates!"

"And get Halto join us if he's in the immediate vicinity!", John Stewart said.

" _I've already informed Jordan of the situation, Stewart. He'll meet you there, along with some…extra help at his side. I'll send you the coordinates as you make your way there. Now go._ "

"You heard the man!", Hawkman said. "Let's get moving!"

"But what about Gezora?", Hawkgirl wondered. "Even though he's no longer a threat, we still can't just _leave_ him here!"

"Leave him to _me_ , Hawkgirl!" Aquaman said. "I'll have him help me deliver Orm to Atlantis to stand trial just before I take him home! Mera will go with you in my place! Like myself, she can swim about as fast as you folks can fly!"

"Poseidon be with you, dearest!", Mera said before giving her lover a quick kiss & taking off with the rest of the group, leaving Aquaman with Gezora & his half-brother. Giving the giant squid a telepathic message, Ocean Master gets wrapped up by the creature's tentacle & held firmly, giving him just enough space for breathing.

 _And the Sea God be with_ you _, my dearest Mera_ , Aquaman thought as he took both creature & captor into the Hudson River & headed south into the open seas.

The rest was up to his friends.

 **CHAPTER II**

 _Over the Atlantic Ocean, 30 minutes later:_

As Batman said, Green Lantern Hal Jordan met up with Diana & her group upon the time of their arrival along with three new members: Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl, the Justice Society of America's Power Girl, & Captain Marvel, the World's Mightiest Mortal whose power was gifted to his young alter-ego Billy Batson by the wizard known as Shazam. Just one uttering of the wizard's name turns Billy into the powerful hero whose strength is more than a match for even Superman's, as it is based on magic – one of two attributes the Kryptonian is vulnerable to.

Joining up at an altitude of 5,000 feet above the ocean, the heroes prepare to intercept the burning ship.

"Glad you guys & gals could make it!", said Power Girl. "If this craft really _is_ as big as Batman says, we'll _need_ all the help we can get!"

"Now all we have to do is _see_ the thing in order to stop it!", Supergirl adds.

As if in answer to the Maid of Might, a thunderous boom sounded from a distance that was accompanied by a flash of fire, indicating that the object had broken through the planet's atmosphere. Using their X-Ray visions, both Superman & his cousin get a close look at the object – a spacecraft – raging through the air in a massive fireball that covered almost the entire thing.

"How bad is it, Superman?", Wonder Woman asked.

"Very!", he said. "That fire will consume & kill any & every crew member aboard if it doesn't get put out! And if _that_ doesn't kill them, the _crash_ certainly will!"

"Then let's get to work on extinguishing that blaze!", Hal Jordan said. "Stewart & I will smother the flames as the rest of you slow its descent once it's out!"

"A perfect strategy, Hal Jordan!", Starfire said, already making her way towards the burning craft with the rest following immediately after. It took them close to five minutes to get to the ship's proximity, & once they do, they were all stunned at the sheer size of it.

"Great Hera!", Donna said. "When Batman said this thing was massive, he sure wasn't pulling our chain!"

"He's not someone to _do_ that, Donna!", Superman said. "Let's get to work, people! Hal, John…you're up!"

"On it!", both Green Lanterns say in unison, firing their rings at the approaching craft & creating an emerald barrier that surrounds the entire thing & smothering the flames that would've otherwise engulfed it.

"Good job, boys!", Captain Marvel said. "Now that the fire's extinguished, it's time to put the brakes on its descent – and that's where _we_ come in! Superman & I will take the front! The rest of you, get underneath & push like you've _never_ pushed before!"

"Got it, Captain!", Hawkman said as most everyone gets beneath the giant craft, with the Man of Steel & the World's Mightiest Mortal taking the nose – or what _passed_ as its nose – and began pushing against it, the Lantern's emerald coating acting as a brace of sorts to keep the ship intact as it continued downward towards the Atlantic where Mera awaits. Each hero & heroine use every ounce of their strength to act as a living brake to slow the craft's plunge towards Earth, with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan & John Stewart pulling upwards to offer their own assistance while keeping their emerald shield surrounding it. Muscles strain on every body & sweat breaks out on each of their foreheads as the combined weight of the ship & their efforts to slow it down get pushed over their limits, their bodies feeling like they were getting crushed from above & shrunk to a miniature size, which was not too far from the truth.

Still, they refused to give in, & they continue to keep up their momentum for a good 15 minutes & more when the waters of the Atlantic started getting closer in view. They would reach the surface in about five minutes, & they'd like to keep the impact as small as possible when they finally do touch down. It was the reason why Mera was asked by Aquaman to accompany them: her power of hydrokinesis can assist in making a smooth enough landing for the ship, while also keeping the splashing waves to a minimum & not cause them to be tidal in size.

When the craft got within 100 feet of hitting the water, Mera made her move.

 _That's my cue!_ , she thought, sending a telepathic message via J'onn J'onzz to all members to brace themselves as she was about to go into action. Diving beneath the waves, Mera caused a gigantic upward rush of water that hit the underside of the ship which acted like a second or third set of brakes to further slow the ship's descent. Those who were under the craft took a deep breath & held it as water came rushing up towards them like a geyser. With all manner of powers at work, the ship was finally slowing to a crawl as it hit the Atlantic's surface with ease, making only the slightest waves once it touched.

That part of the job being done, Wonder Woman & the others underneath rose up from the surface for some much-needed air.

"Nice work, everyone!", Wonder Woman said. "Now let's see if there's anybody in this hulking machine that's still accounted for!"

"Leave that to Kara & myself, Diana. We should have an answer for you all in…", Superman started to say as he & his cousin began using their X-Ray visions but stopped himself short.

"What's the matter? Can't either of you see inside?", asked Power Girl.

"No", Supergirl explained. "Whatever this metal is comprised of, its equivalence is the same to that of lead – the one substance neither Kal _nor_ myself can see through."

"Let's see if our rings can pick up anything", Hal Jordan said as John Stewart nodded. "I'd sure like to know who or what's inside before we start opening any doors that could later spell doom for the Earth. Ring, scan the ship for any…"

" _Unable to detect any life forms aboard_ ", his ring replied.

"I don't _buy_ that!", John Stewart said. "A ship of _this_ size sure as hell didn't pilot _itself_ through the cosmos! Do another scan of the interior,  & give us an exact number of…"

" _Unable to detect any life forms aboard_ ", John's ring repeated, further perplexing the heroes.

"Let me see if _I_ will have any better luck", said the Martian Manhunter, getting next to the craft & using his telepathy to scan for any sentient minds within.

"Anything, J'onn?", asked Donna after a minute.

"Not a trace, Troia", he replied. "But just like John Stewart, I am _not_ convinced that this ship came here by accident, much less on its own – especially in the condition it was in when it arrived in the Earth's atmosphere."

"Then we're just going to have to do this the old-fashioned way", Hawkgirl said, raising her mace. "Knock on the front door & see if anyone's home."

"Allow Superman & myself to do that, Hawkgirl", Wonder Woman suggested. "We don't know who or what we're dealing with here, & we don't want to have this ending up in a brutal conflict if it can be avoided."

"Diana's right", Superman said. "She & I will open the door & take a look inside. The rest of you…hang back until we say otherwise. If there _are_ any survivors, we don't want to spook them something fierce."

Silently, the Amazon Princess & the Man of Steel float over to what appears to be a way inside as Superman uses his strength to pry the door open, digging his fingers into the seams & began pulling it off like he was opening a can of pudding or sardines. When it was wide enough for passage, he & Wonder Woman stepped inside to get a better look of the interior. The first room was an average-sized room, not too spacy but enough for a small group of people to occupy. The next room they entered was the size of two bedrooms, with only a pair of monitors etched into one wall. Both far ends lead to a door that probably leads to another room or hallway, & no chairs or tables were present anywhere. Aside from the way they came in at, there seemed to be no other exits.

"Nothing so far", said Wonder Woman. "Maybe they went into hiding after we thought we were attacking their ship & are afraid of us."

"Then let's see if we can locate them from either one of these monitors", Superman said, approaching said devices. "We need for them to feel reassured that we're _not_ their enemies, & that we were only trying to make sure their ship didn't burn up during reentry, _or_ cause a mass flooding at any major metropolitan cities."

Before either hero could press a single button, the doors at both ends of the room opened up to reveal several female figures armed with spears & blaster guns pour into the room & surround the two heroes with no way out. The Amazon Princess & Man of Steel get into a fight stance but refrain from attacking, remembering the reason why they entered in the first place. Both heroes get a good look at the ship's inhabitants: these women were dressed in garb that was similar to those of ancient Greece or even Diana's home of Themyscira, but unlike her Amazon sisters _or_ those in Patriarch's (Man's) World, their feet & hands ended in toes & fingers of claws, much like a vampire or werewolf's would be. Another attribute which separated these females from others was that their eyes were multifaceted like those of an insect, & a small pair of antennae protruded from above their eyebrows. Their teeth were mostly normal, sans the two fangs atop & below at the front, giving them the appearance of Dracula's daughters.

Diana & Kal-El doubt that they're vampires, but having no knowledge of these alien women, neither was going to push their luck & risk getting bitten or even scratched.

It was time to get diplomatic, & that was where Diana stepped in.

"Please", she began, keeping her hands in an upright position as if to surrender. "I know you've never seen us before, but I can assure you all that we're no threat. If you recall, your ship was burning up as you stumbled into our world's atmosphere. We were only trying to prevent a catastrophe from happening both here _and_ to our major cities. If you'd all just kindly lower your weapons & let us talk about this, then you'll see…"

Those nearest the Amazon Princess shoved their spears & guns several inches closer to Diana's face so that they were only a finger's length away from her face. Diana crossed her arms in a battle stance, ready to fight if things did indeed go south from this point forth.

So was Superman.

"Listen, ladies!", he said, his eyes glowing bright red. "We came here as a sign of good will after saving your ship _and_ your lives, but if you'd rather fight instead of talk this through like civilized people, then _we're_ willing to go that route ourselves! So…you want to do this the _easy_ way, or the _hard_ way?!"

" _My_ advice to you all? I'd suggest going easy!", Wonder woman said.

"Advice duly noted", said a new female voice as everyone turned to the newcomer. Immediately, the insect-like women of the ship parted ways to give her a clear path & bowed down on one knee. The newcomer was dressed in more elegant attire, with a red cape hanging from her shoulders & small but colorful crown placed upon her head. Like the others, her eyes were multifaceted with antennae jutting out above them, & a tall golden staff with the skull of some animal neither Diana nor Kal-El can begin to guess at other than assuming it ate meat, considering the sharp teeth in its mouth.

Superman turns to Wonder Woman.

"She must be their queen", the Man of Steel says in a low voice.

"I've assumed that very same notion", Diana said. "It's not much different from what my Amazon sisters do for my mother on Themyscira."

"You both assume correctly", the insect woman said. "Please permit me to introduce myself properly to you. My name is Queen Mateeva. I am the ruler of my people, the Insectoids – what's _left_ of us, anyway."

This bit of news stunned both heroes to the core.

"You're…an extinct race?", Wonder Woman asked.

Queen Mateeva bowed her head in sorrow.

"More or less", she said solemnly. "Those who have traveled here to your planet with me are the very last of our kind. I'd be glad to tell you & your friends of our history & how we came to be if we could find a place to, shall we say, settle in now that we've arrived. With all of our instruments heavily damaged, we wouldn't be able to leave the planet anyhow. Do either of you know where we can reside in for the duration of our time here?"

Wonder Woman & Superman give each other a look before the former nods, already knowing the answer.

"I know _just_ the place, Queen Mateeva", Diana said with a smile. "And it's not far from here."

The Insectoid Queen smiles herself, followed by her loyal subjects.

 _The Island of Themyscira, two days later:_

Exiting the ship, Superman & Wonder Woman gave confirmation that it _was_ inhabited, & assured they were no threat to them or the world. Giving them a quick rundown on what occurred inside, they all agreed to help steer their giant craft over to Themyscira which lay in the waters of the Atlantic, with Wonder Woman taking lead. On the day before their arrival, Diana asked everyone to stay behind so that she could make the necessary arrangements with her mother Queen Hippolyta & her Amazon sisters for Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids to find refuge on their island.

The talks took a little longer than Diana had anticipated, what with her mother _and_ her sisters being skeptical on the idea of sharing their home with complete strangers especially since they were of extraterrestrial origin, but in no time they gave in & accepted.

With permission granted, Diana gave the okay to her friends to bring their ship close to their shores.

Queen Mateeva & her Insectoid people emerged onto the island & took an immediate shining to Themyscira's beauty: the architecture of their buildings, the forests in which they hunt & play, the rivers of water that flow between its land, & the Amazons themselves who dress in most familiar fashion as their own.

Any other pleasantries would have to wait, as Queen Mateeva did promise an explanation for her people's arrival on Earth. In addition to all of the heroes who helped save their craft from being destroyed & causing natural disasters, their roster was also joined by Mary Marvel (the sister of Captain Marvel's alter-ego), the JSA's Stargirl (Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore), Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz, who adopted the name Megan Morse), Aquaman & Wonder Girl, their ordeals in both New York & Atlantis being handled, leaving them free to witness this brand new allegiance between alien life & the inhabitants of Earth.

With Queen Hippolyta, Diana & two of their most trusted allies & friends Phillipus & Artemis standing by the Insectoid Queen's side, Mateeva begins her story.

"Our homeworld – whose name would be unpronounceable by any of your tongues – was once a paradise much like this very island of Themyscira. There were forests filled with big game to hunt for sustenance & clothing, & cities both ancient & modern with technology that this planet can only dream of in comparison. Children roamed & played freely everywhere, & couples of all kinds enjoyed countless leisure activities to embrace & magnify their love for one another. We did have weapons for fighting, yes, but only for when we had no choice _but_ to defend ourselves from outside enemies & would-be conquerors. For the most part, however, we lived in perfect peace & harmony – until _that_ day came when we would lose it all. An unnatural phenomenon which occurred in one of our volcanic islands had soon spread to the rest of our beloved planet, causing untold destruction & killing millions upon millions of our people. In a last, desperate attempt to flee, several ships like the one we came in on were constructed to take as many survivors as possible. Not many made it off the launch pads – thousands killed each other, declaring _they_ were the most important to live so that our race might. In the end, fewer than one million of our people were able to get off our planet before the inevitable explosion that destroyed it. My crew numbers measure only a several hundred,  & we have no idea if any others had made it off-planet before it was gone. For over a year, we've traveled through space for a suitable planet to restart our lives as it were once before everything went straight to hell. Barely able to fight off an unknown army of assailants, we caught sight of your planet…and here we are."

A long moment of silence extended throughout the island's populace, both Amazon & visitor alike. Each wore an expression of grief & sorrow on his/her face, their minds trying to contemplate the pain of losing one's entire race, not to mention their whole planet.

It was Queen Hippolyta who broke the long silence.

"An entire planet & civilization wiped out", she said solemnly. "I don't think _any_ of us can know that kind of loss or pain in their hearts."

"On the contrary, Queen Hippolyta", Superman says, approaching her with Supergirl by his side. "My cousin Kara Zor-El & myself know _exactly_ that kind of pain & loss. I was but a mere infant when I was placed inside of a rocket & sent here to Earth just before Krypton's destruction. Unlike Kara, I _never_ got to see or even learn about my planet, let alone knew who my real parents were. It was only until I reached my teens when I learned about who I was, where I really came from, & so on. Even though I was raised here since infancy & see myself as an inhabitant of Earth, I've worked to preserve Krypton's legacy & keep its memory alive in my Fortress of Solitude."

Supergirl nods in agreement of her cousin's story before Martian Manhunter stepped up.

"I, too, know the loss of a planet _and_ a family: I was once a loving husband & devoted father on the planet Mars for many years until the mad priest on my world Ma'alefa'ak unleashed the pyrokinetic plague infamously known as H'rommeer's Curse that wiped out my wife, daughter, & everyone else off the face of Mars. I narrowly escaped annihilation & was brought here to Earth by means of science. Though the life I knew could never be again, I found a new one here on Earth with the friends I've made in the Justice League & have stood by them since."

"The bottom line, Queen Mateeva, is that if _we_ can turn tragedy into happiness, then I see _no_ reason as to why you  & _your_ people can't do the same here on Earth", Supergirl adds in, getting a pat on the back by Kal-El.

"And please know that if you ever need assistance from any one of us on how the world works & get familiar with its customs & such, you only have to ask", Stargirl put in, getting nods from everyone in a superhero costume.

"For many of your Earth months, we Insectoids thought we'd never know happiness again", Queen Mateeva says. "Today, I am glad to say _that_ solemn train of thought gets derailed as we receive a grand welcome here on Earth by both its fierce-yet-compassionate Amazons _and_ some of its mightiest heroes who stand by us on this day. As queen of the last surviving members of our beloved race, my people & I bid you all a debt of gratitude in which we could never repay! Thank you all _very_ much!"

The Amazons & Insectoids erupt into a boisterous roar of cheer to celebrate the unity between races of both terrestrial & alien origins. Queen Mateeva held her hand up for silence, & she once again spoke.

"I know there is much we can share between our race & this planet's, & we'd love to venture into the world at large & learn its many customs from the humans that dwell on the numerous pieces of land they occupy. But for the time being, having just arrived upon your planet, I do believe it best that my people remain here on Themyscira & learn from those who have given us shelter after such a long, heartbreaking & perilous journey. If & when we're ready to see the rest of your planet's wonders, we shall announce it for all to see & hear. Until that time arrives for my people, Themyscira shall be our sanctuary, & its Amazons our generous friends & sisters!"

Another round of cheers from the Amazons & Insectoids erupted through the crowd, with the heroes grinning at the benevolent merging of two peoples from two different cultures. It was then Queen Hippolyta's turn to silence the crowd with but a raise of her hand as she finishes the grand speech.

"To honor our new guests & sisters, I prefer a feast for tonight here at the Royal Palace! It is then we will discuss what our new guests can expect from us in the next several weeks, as to take our newly-formed bond of sisterhood to new heights as even _we've_ never dreamt possible before!"

A last cheer from Amazon & Insectoid burst out before the former female group departed in order to set up for said feast. Queen Hippolyta walked over to Superman, Martian Manhunter & the other heroes, all of whom bowed in graceness at the approaching Queen of the Amazons with her daughter Diana beside her.

Both ladies couldn't suppress a smile at the gesture of politeness.

"Superman", Hippolyta says. "I wish to thank you & all your friends in assisting us on this occasion, including helping to save this planet with my daughter more times than either of us cares to count. Diana has told me of the numerous adventures you've shared with each other, most notably when you had both teamed up to thwart Darkseid's attempt to take over Mount Olympus some time ago."

"That's an adventure _neither_ of us will forget, Your Majesty", the Man of Steel says. "When we were thrusted into the ruins of the old Mount Olympus, Darkseid thought he achieved victory by pitting your daughter  & myself up against each other. Unbeknownst to the Ruler of Apokolips, it was only a 'mock-battle' to throw him off-guard & to discover his hidden lair. We humiliated him further by revealing that the Gods of Mount Olympus _knew_ Darkseid was on his way over, so they deserted it & left him with nothing but a vacant piece of ground with no value in it but the name, to quote a line from Shakespeare."

Both queen & daughter smile at their friend's quote.

"Just like Diana, you are _more_ than just your incredible god-like strength, Superman", Hippolyta said. "It's no wonder she took an interest in you when you & her first became publicly known in Man's World & formed quite a friendship as firm as her own lasso bequeathed by Hestia & forged by Hephaestus."

"We may have our differences like we do with a certain Caped Crusader from Gotham City, granted, but when it comes to stopping a major threat to innocent people, our friends _or_ the world in general, there's hardly anybody else I'd rather have at my side than the aforementioned Dark Knight _or_ your daughter."

Superman hears a slight cough from behind, & he turns to see his friends all staring at him with a facial feature which asks in its own way, 'what am _I_ , chopped liver?'.

"Uh, what I _meant_ to say was…", he started before they erupted in a hearty guffaw.

"Relax, big guy…we're just yanking your chain! Lighten up!", Captain Marvel says, slightly punching his arm.

And he does, giving a big grin for all to see.

"Guys, this occasion is obviously a ladies night, so why don't we take our leave & allow the girls to get more acquainted with one another?", Hal Jordan suggests.

"I do believe that's a good idea, Hal", Aquaman said, stepping forward & bowing to the Queen of Themyscira. "Queen Hippolyta, do enjoy your evening with our female counterparts as my friends & I bid you all adieu."

"Thank you, Arthur Curry", Hippolyta said as Aquaman rises. "One day I do hope to see your underwater kingdom of Atlantis, as Diana once told me of how breathtaking it is."

"I shall arrange a date for it one day. Gentlemen…shall we?"

"Of course, Arthur. Good evening, Queen Hippolyta", Martian Manhunter said before he, Hawkman, Captain Marvel, Superman & both Green Lanterns took to the air as Aquaman headed for the shores & took his leave by sea, departing Themyscira & heading off in different directions like several shooting stars breaking apart & streaking out everywhere.

"And Diana? _Love_ the new outfit!", Hal Jordan says before becoming nearly a spec on the horizon. Diana had to grin at that, being the second one to comment on her new look after the Cheetah.

The sight of seeing her friends from Patriarch's World take off into the air like they do never ceases to amaze Hippolyta; even seeing her own daughter defy the laws of gravity & fly free like a bird still astonishes her. More often than not, she herself dreamed to fly as they do, something she never had ability of even though _she_ served as Wonder Woman after the temporary deaths of both Artemis & her daughter Diana in the present day _and_ back in the days of World War II when she encountered the evil spirit known as Dark Angel to the year of 1942, fighting with the Justice Society against the tyranny of Hitler's Nazis & super-powered menaces like Red Panzer & Armageddon until the year 1950 when she returned to the present only seconds after she'd left for the past – almost like she never had to begin with.

Despite missing the thrill of being in action as Wonder Woman, Hippolyta realized that Diana was the one _true_ Wonder Woman, & handed the reigns back to her. It was a statement Artemis herself mentioned to Diana just before dying at the hands of the White Magician, thus being rescued shortly after from Hades' clutches & resurrected to the mortal plane once more.

At that moment, a thought occurred to Diana, & she relays it to her mother.

"Mother, since we're celebrating a meaningful collaboration between two races, I was thinking: why not also invite over our representatives from Infant Island? I'm quite certain they would make the _perfect_ party guests for this evening. And it _has_ been a while since they've set foot upon our home. I'm sure our sisters would be overjoyed to see them again, not to mention ourselves."

The thought of having the two Shobijin Twins and/or their giant guardian called Mothra on Themyscira again made Hippolyta smile: the two twins, who were each no taller than six inches, became one of the best guests to ever set foot on Paradise Island, & the natives on their home of Infant Island are all devoted to peace – much like the Amazons themselves, despite the fact that they've trained in armed & hand-to-hand combat & have needed to fight to maintain that peace.

 _It_ would _mean a lot if they could be here tonight!_ , Hippolyta thought.

"Believe me, Diana, there's nothing I'd like better than to have the darling Shobijin Twins here to share this momentous occasion with us", she said aloud. "But Queen Mateeva & her people are new here, & I think perhaps we ought to take it slow for their sake: having traveled for more than a year through space with no contact of any kind is quite a strain on any _one_ person, let alone a whole group who's fled to escape the terrible fate of their home planet. Thus, I do believe it best that we give them a few weeks to make themselves at home & get familiar with our customs before we introduce them to any outsiders…including a people whose ideals are parallel to our own."

"You raise a good point, Mother", Diana said. "But it's good to know that a meeting with the Shobijin Twins & Queen Mateeva & her people is definitely in the cards for the near future. For now, let's get started on setting up for tonight's feast. It isn't going to set up & enjoy itself, you know."

Both mother & daughter share a laugh at the humor of the situation.

"Indeed, Diana", Hippolyta says shortly after their guffawing ceased. "Have Phillipus & Artemis arrange for hunting parties to bring back fresh meat, & tell Mala & Cydippe to gather fruits of all kinds. Your friends from Man's World can go fishing in the rivers & ocean if they prefer to."

"I'll be sure to mention it to them. See you tonight, Mother", Diana said & went on her way.

"And Diana?", Hippolyta says, causing her to stop & turn.

"Yes?"

"Like your friend in emerald, I, too, _love_ your new outfit!" Hippolyta finished with a wink before Diana headed off to carry out her mother's wishes, her face a little red of embarrassment & caused her mother to smile. It wasn't long before Hippolyta herself took off to make preparations herself: tonight was to be one of Paradise Island's most proudest moments in its 3,000-year history, & like everyone else, she wanted to help make it as memorable as can be.

The work commenced immediately.

 _Themyscira, later that evening:_

Each Amazon, Insectoid & super hero on the island pitched in & worked hard to gather food for the feast, from hunting in the forests of big game to fishing in the rivers/streams & simple fruit pickings. The Amazons used their skills to the fullest, making quick clean kills of the game they would feast upon. Wonder Girl, Starfire & the other super heroines managed to catch fish using traditional methods, but couldn't resist using some of their powers, like when Mera used her hydrokinesis to throw fish & a couple lobsters onto the land for the taking. Another is when Starfire used her powers to literally fry sea life & eat it right away, giving them a jump on the festivities.

Kara, Karen, Cassandra & even Donna couldn't help but to laugh, finding the experience hilarious.

The Insectoids also had their share of hunting for their food, having previously done so back on their own world as a part of their culture. Although Artemis reminded Queen Mateeva & her people that _they_ were the guests & that they needn't bother laboring for a dinner that's in their honor, the Insectoid Queen gave _her_ a quick yet friendly reminder that part of their living on Themyscira was to learn Amazon customs, & hunting for one's own food was a perfect start.

Neither Artemis nor any of the Amazons could argue with that kind of logic, & they shared a laugh from the irony of it.

During the feast, the Amazons, Insectoids & super-heroines chatted up a storm with each other, sharing various adventures of their lives, ranging from how the Amazons escaped from the clutches of Heracles after enslaving them once Hippolyta was drugged & imprisoned to how Cassandra became a full-fledged Amazon & super-heroine on the day Diana moved into Gateway City to work at the museum her mother Helena labored, & so forth. Queen Mateeva also shared stories of their life culture back home before it was lost to them, describing the various cultures & species they lived with, including creatures that would gobble up an individual with one bite or poison them with but a mere sting or puncture from a deadly fang.

All three groups of females became deeply intrigued by the stories they swapped, right down to the last detail.

Fifteen minutes after midnight, Donna approached her sibling about a call from her Invisible Jet by a certain man in black who wished to speak with her. Knowing exactly who she meant, Diana kindly excused herself from the festivities & flew over to her jet, which was parked on the outskirts of the main city. It was perfect for Diana: she was aware that whatever _he_ wished to say to her, he would want to do so in complete privacy.

Fortunately, the Invisible Jet _has_ privacy functions despite its transparency: the alien material used to build the craft is soundproof, enabling secrecy from within without the worry of any outsiders listening in even if they were standing right next to it.

Once the outer door is closed, no sound can be heard from inside, & vice versa.

As Wonder Woman suspected, Batman was on the other side of the monitor screen of the Invisible Jet, who was no doubt waiting for a report on the craft, especially since it _was_ him that reported it.

Diana gave Batman the full details of the events leading to Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids' arrival & stay on Paradise Island, right up to the preparing of & the feast itself in their honor. Even though the Dark Knight has already heard it from Superman himself, he wanted to also hear it from Wonder Woman herself.

Batman found no slips in Diana's story from Clark's version. Diana suspected that Bruce already _has_ been told by Clark, Hal, J'onn & all, but she kept that part to herself: she figured if he wanted to hear it straight from _her_ own mouth, then so be it.

Not that Diana had a _problem_ with that: she knew Bruce was just being as thorough on the event as possible like any cop questioning multiple suspects. She'd most likely would've done the same thing in his shoes, only she'd more or less use her lasso: anyone bound by it is compelled to tell the truth, the whole truth & nothing but.

Trust, however, needs to be earned even among peers, & Diana knows that fact better than anyone.

"And that's their story, Batman", she tells him via the cockpit's monitor. "If you need further proof that their story is on the level, I've just laid it out for you. Surely _my_ word should be more than enough to convince even _you_."

"It's not a matter of doubt on behalf of you, Clark or any of the others, Diana", Batman replied. "I'd just feel better if I knew what their true intentions are. There's still a lot we don't know about Queen Mateeva & her people."

"What else _is_ there to know about them, Bruce? They've barely escaped being killed along with their planet & have seen nothing but distant stars & asteroids for more than a year of our time. On top of that, they only managed to avoid sucking vacuum after a band of unknown thugs attacked them out of nowhere. With their ship heavily damaged as it was, arriving here on Earth was their only option."

"You could've called the rest of the League or even the Justice Society on the scene. They _were_ all but ready to attack you & Clark aboard their vessel."

"Only because they were scared for themselves _and_ their queen: they crash-land on a world they don't know or what is to be expected of it, & they acted accordingly. It's no different from what my Amazons did when both you & Clark arrived on Themyscira unannounced after my brief but excruciating dip in one of Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pits."

Batman fell silent from that: he vividly recalls when Wonder Woman was severely wounded in the side by one of Ra's faithful believers, causing a mortal wound. Barely able to crawl herself to the Lazarus Pit, Diana emerged as a broken, bleeding warrior before rising up out of it like the fabled Phoenix, her sanity briefly unhinged before she fled for home where Themyscira's harmony nursed her back to health & eased the after-effects of the Lazarus Pits – a side effect Ra's had dealt with for a good number of untold years.

"I merely wanted to make sure you were okay from the experience, & that you didn't receive a relapse of it", the Dark Knight replied. "I _know_ what Ra's pits can do to a person's sanity…"

"And without even consulting me first, you _kissed_ me in complete surprise!", Diana cut him off. "Clark was right: you _were_ lucky I didn't take another swipe at your head that day!"

Batman scowled at the very thought of that memory when Diana nearly took his head off with a powerful fist which rivaled Superman's: were it not for his battle-hardened reflexes, she would've caved in his head & killed him.

He would never admit it _openly_ , of course, but he knew she was right.

Diana didn't even flinch at his attempt to intimidate her: like Green Lantern Hal Jordan, she was unafraid of him, & their stare-off ended in a standstill.

"Point taken", Batman says. "But are you sure _your_ island is the best place to harbor these alien women?"

"Where _else_ could we have brought them, Bruce?", Wonder Woman says. "The Watchtower is definitely out of the question, & they'd most likely freeze in Clark's Fortress of Solitude, with Krypto as their only contact. And all those exotic 'pets' he keeps there might give them the wrong idea, & they start attacking the place thinking we mean them harm. Not only that, having them walk down New York's 5th Avenue or wandering around London's Wembley Stadium _will_ turn more than just a few heads, making people more than slightly uneasy. Bottom line, they're just not ready to venture out into the world at large at the moment, be it in any major city _or_ aforementioned bases. On the plus side, they've agreed to remain here until they are – _after_ they've become accustomed to my Amazon sisters. Also, we'll be arranging for a meeting between them & the inhabitants of Infant Island once they get settled in."

"The _other_ island that's devoted to peace – with a giant lepidopteran that can level an entire city with merely flapping her wings?", Batman reprises. "I've read the files on her, Diana: she laid waste to Tokyo & New Kirk City in the year 1961. Even today, the people from both those major cities still recall that incident."

"If you've read Mothra's file, Batman, then you should also remember that she attacked those places _only_ for the reason that her twin guardians – the Shobijin Twins – were kidnapped from their island & put on display by such a heartless greedy man for no other reasons than that of personal ambition, & who absolutely _refused_ to release them. He could've spared those people _all_ that destruction & misery – _and_ his own demise – if he'd done the right thing & handed them back to her. But he didn't, & he paid the ultimate price for his own tomfoolery, greed & selfishness. If you look past her fighting prowess, Bruce, you'd see that Mothra isn't that much different from me: I'd rather prefer to solve a problem by diplomacy & negotiate first _before_ having to resort to methods such as yours or Clark's. These are the ideals I've been taught since I was born here on Themyscira, & it's one of the reasons as to _why_ I've been chosen to serve as my home's ambassador to Man's World. We're very similar in nature, Mothra & I – whether _you_ care to acknowledge that or not."

"Diana…"

"Bruce", Diana cut him off. "I know you think many of us are naïve & maybe even gullible on certain matters, but believe me when I say that we _do_ use our brains & make snap decisions accordingly when it's warranted. If any of us – up to & including Clark – relied only on our brute strength & godlike abilities, then the vast majority of us wouldn't have careers as crime-fighters & world-savers for very long. Just ask Lex Luthor: _he_ always thought that Clark only thinks with his fists, only to suffer defeat by his hands every time. Simply put, I'm asking you to _trust_ me on our judgement of this situation with Queen Mateeva & her people – that's all."

"Diana", Batman finally gets to say. "Please be aware that I _do_ trust you, Clark & the rest with your abilities, _and_ that you use your brains first before your brawn. You, Clark, J'onn, Captain Marvel, your sister Donna, & even your mother Queen Hippolyta during the time she filled in your shoes as Wonder Woman are some of the best & the brightest people I've ever fought alongside – especially when Ares & his children fought to seek refuge in Gotham by inhabiting Scarecrow, Poison Ivy & the Joker. Were it not for you, your Amazons & _both_ of our closest friends, the God of War would've undoubtedly won that day, plunging the world into chaos. Despite our differences in methods, I've had nothing but high regards & respect for you & the others."

"Even during the time when we fought over Danielle Wellys' fate after she murdered four people & she offered herself in supplicant of Hiketeia before committing suicide & releasing me from my care?"

Batman's answer to her question took a moment or two, but it was as honest as he can muster, to her surprise.

"Yes", he said before issuing a last-minute piece of advice. "The only thing I ask of _you_ , Diana, is that you & your sisters be very cautious with Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids. The last thing _any_ of us would want happening to your island is another civil war breaking out, or worse, what Galamyr & his barbarians did to you last year with _their_ giant pet King Ghidorah. That's all."

Now it was Diana's turn to fall silent: like her mother, sisters & friends, she remembers too vividly of the horror that tyrant (& Heracles' younger brother) Galamyr & his men had caused to Themyscira, infiltrating her home unawares, assaulting her sisters & mother, calling forth the three-headed dragon King Ghidorah that laid waste to both her island _and_ Los Angeles soon afterwards & enslaving her people with only Starfire, Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, Artemis & herself escaping to Infant Island, with Mothra on her death throes after a fierce battle that left her badly wounded. Even the likes of Superman, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Martian Manhunter & other heroes fell to King Ghidorah's might, & only due to Mothra's miraculous recovery from potent Amazonian medicine were they able to defeat the golden dragon as the giant lepidopteran used her wings & behead the beast of its trio of heads. The body then crashed into Galamyr's escape vehicle, killing him & the rest of his crew.

But the worst part was that the attack was all orchestrated by her arch-nemesis Circe, the Ruler of Apokolips Darkseid, & the mischievous imp Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced 'mix-yes-spit-lik'), the interdimensional being that gives Superman trouble once every 90 days.

That thought alone gave Diana more chills than the death toll & destruction combined: Circe supplied Galamyr & his troops with the magic & weaponry, while Mxyzptlk gave the monster King Ghidorah to Darkseid for the tyrant to use in his task of subduing the Amazons so that he could learn the location of the Gods from Mount Olympus & seize their power for himself.

His scheme would've succeeded, had Galamyr & his troops not gotten sloppy & performed their job more orderly.

 _And I almost_ killed _Darkseid with my own hands like a savage animal_ , Diana thought.

She contemplated all this in seconds before replying back to Batman.

"You needn't worry, Batman", she said. "We'll continue being gracious hosts to Queen Mateeva & her people, but we _will_ keep close watch on them to make sure their intentions stay benevolent. Should they stray off-course for any reason, we'll be ready to put them in their place."

"Fair enough, Diana", Batman said simply. "You & your Amazons are more than skilled to handle the situation if it goes south somehow. Please know we'll always be ready to assist you at a moment's notice."

"Of course. I'd better get back to our guests now – they're probably wondering _where_ I've been all this time. We'll talk soon. And Bruce? Thanks for checking in."

"And the same with you, Diana. Batman out", he finished with the monitor going dark on both ends. Diana had taken a moment to let Batman's words sink in: the alien group the Hyperclan (Zenturion, A-Mortal, Armek, Primaid, Zum, Fluxus, Tronix, & their leader Protex) came to Earth & claimed that they would 'save the world', transforming areas of waste into vast greeneries, supplying much-needed rains in deserts, & even going so far as execute a number of the world's most dangerous meta-criminals, forcing others into hiding lest they share the same fate. But the truth was far more insidious: the Hyperclan were actually the malevolent race known as the White Martians, who were the exact opposite of J'onn J'onzz's Green Martian race. Eons ago, they once actually conquered the Earth before being imprisoned by the Green Martians into the interdimensional Still Zone until they escaped, using the Hyperclan as a ruse to first discredit then destroy the Justice League. Because of Superman's inspiring words to the people of Earth, they used fire to repel the invaders & saved the planet.

Diana wondered if that's what Queen Mateeva has in mind with her Insectoids: throw her sisters & friends into a false sense of security & stab them in the back before taking over every living soul on the Earth.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the Invisible Jet's cockpit opened suddenly to reveal Artemis, Queens Hippolyta & Mateeva standing outside of it.

"Donna _told_ us you'd be in here" Artemis said. "Everyone's been _wondering_ where you disappeared to!"

"Diana, what could be so urgent that it couldn't wait until another time?", asked Hippolyta.

"My apologies, Mother", Diana replied. "But one of my colleagues in the League was working on a case, & he needed my output on it. Normally I wouldn't have bothered, what with tonight's festivities & all, but…"

"Princess Diana", Queen Mateeva says, cutting her off. "No apologies are necessary: we've been told by your mother & your friends how strongly loyal you are to them, having been on many hair-raising adventures in order to save this planet from total & utter destruction, such as your duel with the so-called White Martians & when the God of War Ares tried to annihilate mankind by using the planet's nuclear weapons on them. Your loyalty to them is about as strong as it is to your sisters. It's quite an…admirable trait."

"There are times when a job is too big for even a singular mightiest of heroes, Queen Mateeva. It's why we _have_ a Justice League in the first place, & some friends I pair up with are just regular people with _no_ powers of any kind, like during the Ares affair you mentioned. But you are correct: I _am_ fiercely loyal to my friends & family, & I'd move Heaven & Earth to help them in any way I can."

"Then let's get you back to the feast so that my people can hear _more_ of your harrowing adventures", Mateeva suggests as Diana smiled.

"I guess I can spare a story or two before we call it a night", she says.

"Then get a move-on, sis: you've kept them waiting long enough!", Artemis said half-joking.

The quartet share a laugh before exiting the jet & making their way back to the party.

As she promised, Diana gave the Insectoids a pair of stories that kept them intrigued.

One was her adventure with Superman when they battled Darkseid on Mount Olympus.

Another was that of her first duel with Circe.

The Insectoids could hardly sleep long after she was done telling it.

 **CHAPTER III**

 _Themyscira, one month later:_

The next four weeks became nothing short of a smorgasbord of activity for both Amazons & Insectoids: they had competitions against one another in hunting, archery, prowess, & their personal favorite: sparring against another opponent, a good number of which the Insectoids have been triumphant in. Queen Mateeva & her people even held their own quite well against the super-heroines & their powers, giving even Mary Marvel, Supergirl & Power Girl an arduous workout. Wonder Girl also received a grand workout from several of the Insectoids, being tutored of course by Artemis, who trained the young heroine in Gateway City after her ordeal in Hades' realm. Although Cassie got a couple of lumps from her sparring partners, she never gave an inch & gave as much as she got.

The one-time Bana-Mighdall Amazon couldn't be more proud of her young protégé.

Aside from Diana & Donna, the Amazons who really gave Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids the best workout were Phillipus, Artemis & Queen Hippolyta herself, the latter of which sparred against Mateeva in a one-on-one matchup between two queens as a grand finale. Both rulers were in a no-quarter-given-or-asked matchup that lasted for over an hour before both decided to call it a draw. They bowed to each other in utmost respect, & a boisterous applause came from every pair of hands for putting on one of the greatest sparring quarrels between two opponents.

Both queens smiled their brightest, appreciating the praise coming from their peoples.

Not all days were filled with physical academics: the Insectoids also spent a good amount of time in Paradise Island's library, where Mnemosyne – an Amazon historian – foretold her people's past of how they came to be & of their many places in the island's ancient history, with stories going beyond Heracles' betrayal & defeat that put the Amazons in seclusion on Themyscira for a good 3,000 years from the world of man until the time Diana had won the contest that would enable the victor to become ambassador to Man's World. Having opened their shores, they've also been given books of knowledge about the world at large & essential events that took place while the Amazons lived in seclusion – gifts given to them by Julia & Vanessa Kapatelis, the first two females Diana befriended during her 1st visit to Man's World, with Julia having a secret tie to the Amazons & visiting Themyscira when she was but an infant before having that memory erased until recently.

In a much-needed respite & relaxation for all, Queen Mateeva came to & entered the Throne Room of the island's Senate Chamber with her two most trusted warriors Aruza & Bacelis by her side. As she hoped, Hippolyta was on her throne with Phillipus & Artemis going over a parchment & checking the details. The sound of their claws clicking upon the smooth marble floor caught the Amazons' attention.

"Queen Mateeva", Hippolyta says, looking up with her two advisors. "You seemed troubled: is something the matter? Is there a problem that needs tending to?"

"It's really nothing that serious, Queen Hippolyta", Mateeva says, stopping short of the base of the stairs as the Amazon Queen rises from her chair & descends with Phillipus & Artemis, the former of which rolls up the parchment & stores it away in its holding tube.

"But something _is_ on your mind", Phillipus said, not a question. "Care to fill us in on it?"

"We've just been wondering where Hippolyta's daughter Diana had disappeared to. She, along with her sister Donna Troy & her two friends Starfire & the one you call Cassandra Sandsmark departed from the island for several days & haven't returned thus far. Are they in trouble we don't know about yet? And if so, shouldn't we hurry & offer some assistance?"

Hippolyta & her two advisors smiled.

"You needn't worry, Queen Mateeva", the Amazon Queen assures her. "Diana & her present company are in no danger of any kind, & even if they were, they're all more than capable of dealing with it in their own perspective ways. The real reason for their sudden departure from Paradise Island is that I have asked them to head on over to a neighboring island & retrieve some 'special friends' of ours & invite them here to Themyscira for you & your people to meet & say hello to."

"Is this another celebration for us in our honor, Queen Hippolyta?", Aruza asks.

"Of a sort: you Insectoids have been nothing short of such gracious guests here at our home, & after a month of openly sharing each other's cultures, we felt it was time for you to meet friends of ours beyond these shores…& that of Diana's in fancy costumes with special powers not unlike hers. They should be back shortly after the sun rises."

"But Queen Hippolyta, why not just locate your island at this specific area?", Bacelis wondered. "You _did_ say your home can appear anywhere on the Earth with but a whim. Wouldn't that be a lot easier than having Diana & her friends spend precious energy traveling under their own power?"

Hippolyta was about to answer when Artemis kindly stepped in.

"Permit _me_ , my queen", she says to explain. "Diana & her current company were actually the first ones to meet these people previously at their island. Therefore, they felt it best if _they_ go & consult with the island's inhabitants before bringing a small party over here to our home. Along with being an exceptional warrior, Diana & even her twin sister Donna are fine diplomats, second only to our queen here. On top of it all, _one_ of these guests doesn't…socialize well."

Artemis' last statement incited snickers from herself, Phillipus _and_ even Queen Hippolyta.

"Whatever can you mean by…?", Mateeva started to ask.

" _You'll_ see…come what morning!", Phillipus said in between snickers.

Their cheerfulness shines through, & the three Amazons end up in a chuckle before laughing softly at Artemis' little joke. Queen Mateeva & her two advisors couldn't see the joke themselves, but it pleased them to see their hosts in good spirits, & while they didn't join in the guffawing, they did smile brightly & left it at that.

Whoever their guest is that didn't socialize, they would wait until first light to find out.

One thing was for sure: they were just as anxious as the Amazons to meet him.

 _Keystone City:_

As the Flash, Wally West has just returned home from dealing with professional criminal Axel Walker, better known as the Trickster, from trying to blow up an orphanage by placing bombs within stuffed teddy bears donated to the building. Flash was able to barely beat the timers & dispose of the booby-trapped toys & get them out to sea just before they went off in an explosion that surely would've killed everybody in the building & even the surrounding area. The ploy was a mere distraction for the Trickster to keep the Scarlet Speedster busy while he attempted to rob the museum in order to steal a rare 100+ karat diamond to sell at the highest bidder. Even though the heist was successful, the Trickster didn't get very far: Keystone's finest were tipped off by an anonymous tip, & were on the scene even as Flash handled the bombs.

With the bombs no longer a threat & the Trickster back in custody, Flash headed home to call it a night.

It was midnight when he arrived, & his place was empty.

"Linda?", he called as he retracted his suit inside his specialized ring that swallows it up with ease, revealing him in his civilian clothes. He checked the place all over in normal speed, finding nothing until he came across the refrigerator, & he froze as if he was sheathed in solid ice.

It was a note that had facts which made him shiver, & it read the following:

'Flash, we know you're really Wally West, _and_ that you're married to reporter Linda-Park. We've kidnapped your wife,  & if you tell any of your other super-hero friends of this news & bring them with you, she will be killed on the spot & we will mail you her head in a box. If you wish to set her free & spare her this horrible fate, come by at the southeastern docks at your earliest convenience – alone.'

Without hesitation, Wally sped off for said destination as he re-dressed himself as his namesake.

In a simple heartbeat, he arrived at the spot which was known for its seclusion & private meetings.

Flash searched the first two warehouses to find nothing, but the third one was the jackpot: in the spotlight of an overhead lamp, Flash saw a lone female figure tied to a wooden chair, her back turned to him.

"Linda!", he said & literally zipped up to her in the wink of an eye. "Honey, are you all right? Did they hurt you bad? Answer me, please…"

The head of his wife fell off & onto the floor; it took Flash a split-second to realize what happened.

 _This isn't Linda…it's a dummy!_ , he thought before he was bombarded by a powerful electric voltage discharge which attacked him from head to toe, his muscles locking up & going stiff. The Scarlet Speedster cried in pain as he felt his body going in different directions & threatening to tear itself apart before he collapsed from the anguish, which ended almost as suddenly as it began.

His body smoked in places as feet with claws approached & stared down at the inert form of Keystone City's hero, who moaned briefly before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Flash didn't even feel himself being picked up & escorted out.

 _Denver, Colorado:_

Detective John Jones sat at his desk in the Denver P.D. Building, going over the paperwork of the day's events of a shootout of rival gangs which left three dead & two wounded before police were able to round up the remaining members & haul them off to jail awaiting trial. The one consolation was that no innocent civilians were caught in the crossfire, making the ordeal seem almost like a cakewalk.

He just finished putting the file away when his phone rang.

"Good evening, Denver P.D.", he says after picking it up. "Yes ma'am, this is Detective John Jones. With whom am I speaking with?"

The details were short & a little sketchy, but John managed to piece it together & ended the call saying he was on his way.

His trek brought him over to St. John's Church & School, located at 700 South Franklin Street – one of the most popular places for learning & worship. Approaching the doors of the church part, Jones opened it & walked inside to find it deserted except for a lone nun standing near the altar, her back to him.

"You wanted to see me, Sister?", Jones asked. "You said it was important."

"That it is", said the nun as she makes her way towards the exit, her departure in a hurried manner.

"Sister? Sister, wait! Hold it right there!", Jones said as he gave pursuit.

It was too late: the nun made it through the exit & locked it before Jones could even get close. A second or two after she was gone, multiple incendiary bombs went off in a simultaneous manner in thunderous explosions. Fires had spread like pollen all across the church, igniting the walls, chairs & ceiling, turning the temperature up several dozens of degrees. John Jones could not take the intense heat emanating from the flames, & his very form started morphing from the disguise of Detective John Jones to that of Justice Leaguer J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter.

Away from fire, he is as strong as Superman himself.

But surrounded by powerful flames, he's as weak as a man who's stone drunk.

His vision blacking out, he doesn't see the many figures come to claim him once he hits the floor.

 _St. Roch, Louisiana:_

Like his soulmate & ages-long partner Kendra Saunders aka Hawkgirl, Carter Hall aka Hawkman loved to fly. It was here in the air where he felt the most free, like any bird, of the troubles of mankind. The fresh air he takes in helps him to relax as he partly reminisces of lifetimes come & gone ever since being dead & reborn several times throughout history with his one true love after a previous incarnation of his first came in contact with Thanagarian Nth metal that enabled him the power of flight & great strength, capable of withstanding extreme temperatures & has a variety of weapons like sword, mace & other fighting tools against the forces of evil.

His thoughts are currently in the days when he first joined the Justice Society of America – the first gathering of super-heroes – to thwart Adolf Hitler's Third Reich from spreading across the globe way back in 1940, a roster in which included the Spectre (James Corrigan), the Sandman (Wesley Dodds), the Atom (Al Pratt), Hourman (Rex Tyler), the Flash (Jay Garrick), Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson), & Green Lantern (Alan Scott). It also included Hippolyta as Wonder Woman, when she was transported to those days & fought alongside the Justice Society after tangling with Dark Angel before retreating back to her proper time in 1950. One year later, Hawkman & the Society were asked by Congress to remove their masks & reveal their true identities to the public, now that World War II was six years over. When they refused, it marked the end of an era, & the Justice Society disbanded shortly after, officially retired.

For a time, anyway.

His thoughts of wartime memories left Hawkman vulnerable to an attack by a net which was fired with utmost silence by an unknown assailant or more. Not until he found himself deeply tangled in it did he become aware of his error & he fought to remove his sword from its sheath, but the harder he tried, the tighter the net that surrounded him wound up.

Because of his wings being wrapped up like the rest of him & unable to keep himself airborne, Hawkman made a plummet straight to Earth, heading for City Park that resided between Orleans Canal & Bayou St. John. He crashed into the trees which broke his fall until he hit the ground & had the wind knocked out of him. Struggling for breath, he pushed against his binds that held him tight, but even his great strength couldn't help him get loose: whatever kind of material the net was made of, it held firm.

A sound of gas being released caught his ears, & his nostrils picked up a powerful sedative that began working immediately once the scent hit.

Hawkman was put to sleep in an instant.

Several clawed hands grabbed & hauled him like a sack of potatoes.

 _Fawcett City:_

Like always, Billy Batson does a great job of reporting the news on the city's WHIZ radio station, mostly on his secret alter-ego of Captain Marvel as he battles crime & multiple evils like Doctor Sivana, Mister Mind, Mister Atom, the Monster Society of Evil, & anything that would threaten the citizens of his home. Despite having lost his parents C.C. & Marylin Batson when their assistant Theo Adams killed them during a dig in Egypt & having his entire inheritance taken from him by his backstabbing Uncle Ebenezer, young Billy made good starting out his life as a newsboy before being taken to an old wizard that lived in an uncharted part of the city subways where he was gifted with great powers beyond that of mortal men. Billy was chosen to be the bearer of these godly gifts to fight evil & to never give in to the Seven Deadliest Enemies of Man: Pride, Envy, Lust, Hatred, Selfishness, Laziness & Injustice.

A simple crying out of the word 'Shazam!', & Billy Batson becomes the Wizard's champion with power that can even stump the Man of Steel himself.

But even someone with great power & responsibility need a little downtime, & Billy heads straight back to his apartment for some much-needed rest after a good day's work.

However, a little food _is_ in order first, & Billy plans on having a nice dinner before bedtime.

Reaching his door & opening it, he flicks the light switch.

Nothing.

He tries again repeatedly, with the same results each time.

 _Great going, Billy…you forgot to pay the electric bill for this month!_ , he thought to himself, pouting for such an irresponsible act. But then it dawned upon him: he _did_ pay the electric bill to the landlord. In fact, he _always_ pays it on time, regardless of his radio job _or_ his duties as Captain Marvel.

This little mix-up can only mean one thing, & he looks up to the light on the ceiling to confirm what the young jockey/hero suspects.

The overhead light was missing, screwed off by some possible burglar.

 _There's an intruder here!_ , Billy thought with dread, just as he heard the sound of claws clicking across the dark room & seeing something skittering in the darkness of night. The shades being drawn make it more pitch black that usual. He fears that this intruder is something more than just a mere burglar, & that the perpetrator isn't human.

Make it _two_ intruders, as Billy hears another pair of skittering clawed feet & a second shadow dash across his living space.

 _Whatever you guys are, you sure as hell picked the wrong apartment to cause trouble at!_ , Billy thought.

"Sha…!", he started to say but got cut off by a speedy clawed hand which had immediately placed itself over Billy's to prevent him from uttering the literal magic word to allow him to handle this menace. He fought & struggled to get himself free, but the hand & arm attached to it was a lot stronger that he, & that wasn't all: the hand over his mouth also held a cloth, & one whiff of his nostrils tells Billy what it was soaked in.

 _Ether…!_ , he thought with dread, & he felt his consciousness slipping away like a mudslide down a mountain.

His body feeling like a balloon filled with helium, Billy Batson goes limp as the hand carries him away.

Even the power of Shazam cannot help him.

 _Gotham City:_

One of the oldest-established urban centers in the Eastern United States, the city is more famous for its high crime rate than its rich history: along with powerful/ruthless business tycoons the Penguin & deranged lunatics like the Joker, Gotham's been infested with a deadly Ebola Gulf-A virus that had nearly wiped out a good portion of the populace, the great earthquake that left only a few buildings standing & turning it into No Man's Land, & a recent gang war that left many mobsters & civilians dead – all caused unwittingly by a young heroine who wished to prove herself to a certain Caped Crusader, losing her own life in the process.

Said hero stood 6 feet, 2 inches tall & was clad in gray suit, black boots, gloves, cape & a pointy-eared mask that covered the head & eyes, leaving only the mouth & underside of his nose bare. A gold utility belt was wrapped around his waist, & a black insignia in the shape of a huge bat displayed on his chest.

An urban legend to some, he is the Batman.

Standing behind him was a man 5 feet, 9 inches tall dressed in a tan trench coat, brown pants & shoes, & white undershirt with red tie. His hair, eyebrows & mustache were a grayish white, with a pair of glasses placed over his eyes of blue. In his hand is a Browning BDAO 9-mm automatic, with a hidden Smith & Wesson .38 revolver in his ankle holster.

He is GCPD Commissioner James W. Gordon, a man whose belief in the Batman is as unshakeable as his duty as a police officer.

Together, they stand in an abandoned alleyway over the body of a man whose throat was sliced four times by an unknown weapon, his body lying in a pool of his blood.

"Now you see _why_ I asked you to come down here, Batman", said Gordon. "Recognize the face?"

"Vinny 'The Vice' Baston", Batman replied, bending down & examining the slashes on his throat. "Another of Gotham's high-ranking racketeers who's made drug runs & gun trades with other local mob bosses, up to & including the Russian Bratva & Japanese Yakuza gangs. His exploits earn him a whopping 50 million a year, if not more. I told him to get out of town & take his business elsewhere, lest he wishes to spend the next few months in a full-body cast before getting shipped off to Blackgate Penitentiary."

"Looks like someone went one step ahead of you. Any idea what the murder weapon is?"

"Not like any kind of knives _I've_ seen before, Jim. To me, they look much more like _claw marks_."

"As in _animal_ claw marks? That _can't_ be, Batman: we've read no reports about any escaped animals from the Gotham Zoo!"

"I fear this is something _else_ , Jim…something _beyond_ animalistic in nature. Have you spoken to any witnesses nearby?"

When Gordon didn't answer him, Batman turned to where his friend stood.

James Gordon was gone from sight!

"Jim?!", he called out, getting to his feet & taking out a Batarang. In the distance he heard clicking sounds not like anything he'd heard previously, trying to hone in on the sound to throw his weapon at. Before he could, he caught it again in another direction, urging him to get out another of his toys.

"Who's there?! Step out where I can see you – _now!_ ", Batman demanded in that tone very few dared to argue with or disobey. Almost as if on cue, a lone figure _did_ step out – or rather, _fell_ out – into the light & hit the concrete with a slight thud.

It was James Gordon, who emitted a slight groan upon hitting the ground.

"Jim!", Batman said, taking a step over & check for a pulse but gets clobbered in the side of his head by a swift hard foot. The blow disorients him as he tries to regain his bearings, but his attackers give him no chance of that: the Dark Knight gets buffeted in the back of his head, followed by the blur of a foot to his face before he gets flown & lands hard upon his back, his vision seeing colored circles before turning black.

With a final grunt, Batman lays still & quiet as clawed hands grab at & lift him with ease, leaving Jim Gordon alone in the alleyway, unconscious but alive.

 _The outskirts of Coast City, California:_

Driving to Ferris Air Base in his dad's green pickup, Hal Jordan took John Stewart in to the hangar after both men checked in with Johnny at the front gate – an old security guard who knew Hal's father Martin when Hal was just a kid. A small wad of cash was all it took in convincing Johnny to allow Jordan access to the base after-hours with Stewart in tow.

They drive up to the hangar where their ride awaits: a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle in gray/blue paint.

Exiting the vehicle, John stared at the aircraft in wonder.

"It sure is a beauty, Hal", Stewart says, closing the truck door. "But what _are_ we doing here at Ferris Air?"

"Come on, John – it should be quite obvious", Hal said.

"You want me to go flying in that thing? But why? We do so all the time with our rings, and…"

"That's just _it_ , John. Flying with our rings is easy. Flying in a baby like _this?_ It's a completely different kind of experience – one you _need_ to go through at least _once_ in your life. And besides…"

Hal took off his ring & placed it on top of a barrel within the hangar.

"You've never flown with _me_ ", he says with a smirk & a wink, reciting the very words his father did when Hal was a boy. John Stewart grabs the idea, & he smirks himself, liking where Hal was going.

"All right, flyboy…let's see what you _got_ ", Stewart dares, removing his own Green Lantern ring & placing it next to Hal's.

Both men grin big before they fade as their rings flash in an urgent manner, indicating to both men that their flight will have to be postponed.

Immediately willing their rings back onto their fingers, Hal & John quickly transform their casual attire into that of the Green Lantern Corps. Standing back-to-back like two G.I.s, both men keep their eyes peeled for anything which has intruded upon their space, their ring arms pointed outwards like rifles.

"You see or hear anything, Hal?", Stewart asked in a low voice.

"Not yet", Hal said.

For almost a minute, neither man saw or heard a thing.

Then it came: from out of nowhere, a glob of some unknown substance the size of a volleyball strike & cover up their hand & part of their forearm, encasing their rings with it as they hardened into a stone-like substance. John & Hal try using their rings to bust them free, but the puddy-turned-rock has done something to disrupt their power: they can no more use them to break the stuff free than even cause them to shine.

But even with their rings incapacitated, Hal Jordan & John Stewart were known to fight with more.

A chittering sound followed by clicking claws put both men on alert & traced the source of noise back to their origins. It was a futile effort: whoever was occupying the hangar with them knew how to do sneak attacks which had already put Batman's to shame. From the cover of darkness came a shadowy figure which came at Hal like a black spirit in a blur of motion that brought him to the floor in a tumble of arms & legs. John called out to Hal & tried to assist, but he too was attacked from out of the blue & brought down. Despite their rough resistance, both men fell to clobbering fists & elbows in scuffles that lasted only moments before both Green Lanterns were subdued & taken into custody, being carried in the same manner as the other heroes these shadows hauled them off.

At his post outside the airfield, Johnny heard nothing but quiet.

 _Metropolis:_

After their shift was over at the Daily Planet, Lois Lane went straight home as Clark Kent did some patrolling as Superman, but not before stating it was _her_ turn to cook with a wink. In his stint as the Man of Steel, he took care of a major bank heist that left over 200 million of hard currency briefly in the hands of the would-be robbers before Superman melted all their high-powered guns with his heat vision into molten slag & wrapped the band up in a piece of metal which he bent with ease until the Metropolis P.D. could haul them off.

Handshakes from his good friends Maggie Sawyer & Dan Turpin concluded their business, & the Man of Steel took off yet again. His next stop was at the bridge where a few cables snapped, causing it to rock & swivel a bit until Superman reconnected them with his heat vision & steadying the bridge once more. Cheers of gratitude went up as he headed off to put out a small fire at a local Chinese restaurant with a little puff from his freeze breath. In their native language, the owners of the place thanked him before Superman took off & headed for home.

All in all, it was a rather slow day for Superman while it was a hard day at the office for Clark Kent, & a nice dinner with his reporter wife would fix everything for the perfect evening.

Dressed in his white shirt, black pants & shoes, with his eyes covered in a pair of reading glasses, Clark Kent opened the door of his apartment to find a horrible sight: the furniture was overturned, & several marks were placed at various spots in the walls, looking like something dug itself into the material.

 _Like…claw marks!_ , Clark thought.

His first thought was on his wife, & he called her name. Hearing a muffled groan, Clark went to where he heard Lois, who lay on the floor with her dress torn in spots, seemingly fighting against an unknown intruder. Lois never _did_ back down from a fight, having been raised as an army brat at her father's base.

Today, however, all her training did her no good against an unknown assailant.

This put Clark in a rage, & with but a blurring swivel of his person, he changed into his 'other' work clothes which include the blue tights, red cape & boots, gold belt & the iconic crimson 'S' with yellow backing on his chest.

He was determined to make whoever was responsible for Lois' attack pay with interest.

Unfortunately, his wife's attacker was well-prepared for the Man of Steel's intervention: almost immediately he was bombarded by a sickly feeling that ran from his head to his toes, & the lights went out as he fell to his knees, fighting to stay conscious & alert. It was a tough chore, as Superman knew what it was that ails him.

 _Kryptonite…!_ , he thought dreadfully as a trio of powerful fists began pounding upon him from above, each one wearing a ring with a glowing jewel of the one substance that can hurt & even kill the Kryptonian if exposed to it for too long a time. Unable to take the pain of the Kryptonite-powered punches, Superman succumbed to darkness.

The three pairs of hands charted him up & away from his home, leaving Lois alone.

By the time she wakes up, her hubby will be long gone.

 _Thenyscira, morning:_

The Amazons, super-heroines & Insectoids gathered at the beach to await Diana's arrival as per Hippolyta's instructions, the latter group of females still a bit puzzled with a mystery that needed to be solved.

"So, Queen Hippolyta…when _is_ Diana due to arrive, & why have us wait for her on the beach instead of your chambers?", asked Queen Mateeva.

"Remember what Artemis said about our one guest who doesn't socialize?", the Amazon Queen says, smiling. "This is the best & only safe place for us to greet her, & in answer to your first question, my daughter is due to arrive at any moment now. Just keep your eyes peeled, & you'll see them soon enough."

Seeing she won't get anything further in answers, Queen Mateeva & her people did as Hippolyta suggested & kept a sharp eye out into the open waters which surrounded the Amazons' home.

For 15-20 minutes that seemed to go on forever, there was nothing.

Then they all saw a speck of movement far out in the ocean which seemed to bob up & down from view, & it was given further inspection by Supergirl, who used her telescopic vision to make sure it was exactly who they were expecting.

"They're here!", she exclaims happily, her smile big. As their guest of honor gets closer to Themyscira, all the other super-heroines & Amazons smile widely, for there was no mistaken the form: what was coming towards their island was a giant _caterpillar_ that measured a length of 50 meters, with small blue eyes & a black protruding mouth which made up its face. It was a brownish-tan in color, & it moved through the water with ease.

Queen Mateeva & the Insectoids couldn't believe their eyes, & theirs widened in surprise with their jaws all but dropped.

"What _is_ that thing?!", Aruza asked. "That _can't_ be the guest which you spoke of…can it?!"

Queen Hippolyta, Phillipus, Artemis & several other Amazons chuckled.

"Got it on the _first_ try, Aruza!", said the African-American Amazon. "Queen Mateeva, may we introduce to you & your Insectoids our dear friend from Infant Island…Mothra!"

At the mentioning of the giant caterpillar's name, the Amazons & super-heroines cheered boisterously as their alien sisters continued to stare in wonder at the large insect on approach to Paradise Island. Because of the distance, almost no one could see Wonder Woman, Troia, Starfire & Wonder Girl riding upon Mothra's segmented back, just a bit away from her head. They weren't alone: three more female passengers accompanied them, the first being African-American at 5 feet, 7 inches in height, dressed in a light brown sleeveless outfit. Her short-trimmed hair & eyes were brown, & around her neck was a totem in the shape of a wolf's head with pointed ears. The next female was 5 feet, 4 inches, dressed in a black jacket, gloves & body suit which left her legs bare except for nylons, & her feet were covered in black boots with gold patches. Her eyes were blue, & her long golden hair flew in the breeze of the open ocean. The third newcomer was also 5 feet, 7 inches in height, & wore similar duds of the second female, only her boots were longer & up past the knees, & she wore a white undershirt & gloves. She was adorned with blue eyes, & her head of long black hair sported a black top hat. A pair of star earrings hung from her lobes.

These newcomers are Mari Jiwe McCabe, aka Vixen, Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary, & Zatanna Zatara, the daughter of Sindella, a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the Hidden Ones, who Zatanna inherited her magical abilities from.

Donna looked up over Mothra's head & saw Themyscira in the distance & the population on the beach.

Floating back down next to Cassandra, who held a red wooden box in her hands, she chuckled.

"Let me guess – they're on the beach cheering at our approach?", Cassie asked with a grin.

"As if they were at a sporting event, with their favorite team winning!", Donna said, making both ladies giggle.

"This is the perfect way to introduce our giant friend Mothra to Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids, Diana!", said Starfire before she faced the magician. "And we owe _you_ a special thanks in your assistance, Zatanna! Were it not for you, we'd still be wading in water for _weeks_ instead of just a few hours!"

"It was nothing, really!", Zatanna said, grinning. "A simple spell I cast upon us once Mothra was far enough away from Infant Island, & here we are in Atlantic waters heading for our destination! _Anyone_ with my expertise can perform such a task! Besides, just like with Superman, when Diana asks you for a favor, it's next to impossible to say 'no'!"

"Believe me, Zatanna, I wouldn't have bothered you with this favor were you preoccupied with other duties", Diana said. "Were you unavailable, I would've flown home on my own & asked my mother to teleport Themyscira close to Infant Island & pick us all up near its shores. We were blessed to be able to do it this way instead, & as Kory said, it's better than _my_ idea."

"Diana, for you, I would've dropped everything to help out, even if I was under attack by Neron himself!"

The Amazon smiled big from her remark.

"You're one in a million, Zatanna! Thank you!", she said.

Vixen caught Black Canary chuckling under her breath & asked her what was so funny.

"If I _ever_ told Oliver Queen that I rode on the back of a 50-meter long caterpillar that can level an entire town or city with ease, he'd probably call in & reserve a room for me at Arkham Asylum!", Dinah joked.

" _He_ isn't here, Dinah – _you_ are!", Vixen says with a grin. " _Let_ the Emerald Archer believe or _dis_ believe what he wants!"

"Thanks, Mari – you're a pal!", Canary says, & both ladies laugh heartily.

Hearing & sensing the positivity, Mothra chirps in response as she continues to trek through the water, getting ever closer to Themyscira. Silence followed for more than an hour before Mothra finally reached the shores of the island, with Amazon, super-heroine & Insectoid giving the large larvae space to make landfall & scuttle on the sandy beach of Themyscira as Wonder Woman, Troia, Starfire, Wonder Girl & their three new passengers arrive upon the land & were greeted by all.

"Zatanna! Mari! Dinah!", Stargirl says, giving each one a warm hug. "We didn't know _you'd_ be coming!"

"Diana asked us to join her for this momentous occasion, & well…we just couldn't refuse!", Vixen says.

"We're so _glad_ you ladies didn't!", said Mary Marvel. "Welcome to Themyscira! It's everything you've heard about Diana's home, & more!"

"It's simply beautiful, Mary!", Black Canary said, taking in the scenery in stride. "It really _does_ live up to its name of 'Paradise Island'!"

The Amazons & super-heroines smile at Dinah's statement.

Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids gaze at the wonder that is Mothra, taking in her appearance & still being most stunned that an insect like this could exist & move at speeds that belies its great size.

"Astonishing, my Queen – simply _astonishing!_ ", Bacelis says. "Now we see what Artemis _meant_ the previous night about this island's guest not being able to 'socialize'!"

Queen Mateeva simply nodded, not taking her eyes off Mothra.

"If you ladies think _Mothra_ is astonishing, check _this_ out!", Wonder Girl says, holding out the red wooden box before her which had a latch in the middle that was closed shut by a small metal nail-like rod.

"Cassandra dear, are those who I _think_ they are?", Queen Hippolyta asked as Cassie nodded, removing the rod & opening the doors in the front. Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids gasped at the sight of a pair of twin girls dressed in identical orange Hawaiian-like outfits with long black hair that were done in a semi-ponytail & brown eyes.

What was most unbelievable about these girls is that they reached a height of only _six inches tall!_

They stood up & smiled at the entire population which greeted them – Amazon, Insectoid & super-heroine alike.

"Wh-What _are_ they?! _Who_ are they?!", asked Aruza, barely able to get the words out.

"Please allow me to introduce to you all the ambassadors of Infant Island & Mothra's guardians – the Shobijin Twins!", Phillipus announced. "They've visited our island once before only a year ago, & it warms our hearts to have these little beauties back on Themyscira once again! Hello, my dears!"

The Shobijin stood up & smiled.

"Hello, everyone!", they said in perfect unison. "We are pleased to be given the opportunity to visit your lovely island for a second time! Since our previous visit here, we had always hoped to see Themyscira again, as it is such a mirror image of our own Infant Island, with our people devoted to peace much like Diana & her sisters are!"

Diana, her mother, & all the Amazons & super-heroines turn to one another with warm smiles, knowing the little beauties were next to being correct.

"In short, Themyscira & Infant Island are somewhat…related to each other?", Queen Mateeva asked.

"In a manner of speaking, we are. With a few differences here & there, our islands are a near-match in ethics & ideals, & both of our peoples want nothing more than to spread our message of peace & love throughout the rest of the world, bringing it together in perfect harmony. Only through cooperation & collaboration can this mammoth task be accomplished. This is why we were asked to be brought here to Themyscira, after hearing of the unfortunate loss of your home planet by Diana & her friends. With the help of our people, your Insectoids, Hippolyta's Amazons & the super-hero community, we can make Earth the utopia it was always destined to be."

"And you really want _our_ help in doing that?"

"The loss of your planet & your ability to survive under great physical & emotional pain is an inspiration on its own. Your message of finding strength through sadness & tragedy will spread across the globe, thus giving people an adrenaline of hope that will enable them to overcome even the most strenuous of circumstances."

"In part, you'll be helping people that live in absolute poverty & inspire them to turn it around & make their wasteland into a flourishing place for everyone", Stargirl explains. "Believe me, I've seen pictures & video footage of people living in horrid dumps of houses, with barely a morsel of food to eat or even clean water to drink. It brought more than a fair share of tears to my eyes, seeing people really live like that. But with this unity, people will learn from it & use its influence to make changes for the better. It'll spread like a disease – but in a _good_ way!"

"And _that_ can only be possible with this pact we wish to form with you & your people, Mateeva", Hippolyta said. "What say you? Shall you Insectoids become part of a world unity like no other?"

"Truth be told, Queen Hippolyta, I don't know _what_ to say", Mateeva says. "We've been on your planet for only a month now, & you've been most kind to us since. For that, we cannot thank you & your Amazons enough. We certainly wouldn't want to be a botheror even a _burden_ in all of this…"

"Hardly, Mateeva", said Donna Troy. "We gave you the reasons for your unity with us, & everything that we can accomplish as one. You've all been as gracious a group of guests as we've been your hosts, & we'd _never_ ask this of you if we had even _one_ hint of doubt about you ladies."

"Donna speaks the truth, Mateeva", Diana says. "After all…she's had a _very_ good teacher."

The two Amazon sisters smile at each other in a playful tease.

"Very well, Princess Diana", Mateeva says. "My people & yours will form this unity on your behalf. We don't want you to think we're ungrateful by turning it down. But I _am_ rather curious about the Shobijin, & would love to learn a bit _more_ about them & their guardian Mothra before we advance…if that's all right, of course."

The Amazons & super-heroines turn to Queen Hippolyta for an answer, as everything that happens next seems to ride upon her.

"I suppose _that_ would be up to our two little guests here", Hippolyta said, staring at the Shobijin.

"We would be honored to tell Queen Mateeva about us & our guardian", they say together.

"Perhaps she'd like to hear about it in the privacy of my chambers."

"That'd be perfect, Queen Hippolyta", Mateeva said, turning to a young Insectoid. "Wispus, take our people & the Amazons over to the side of the island where our ship is located at. We'll give Mothra some…breathing room & meet up with you when we're done."

"At once, my queen", Wispus says, bowing before leading Insectoid & Amazon alike away from Mothra, the Amazon Queen, Phillipus, Artemis, Diana, & the super-heroines.

"Shall we, Mateeva?", Artemis says, gesturing the way.

"Yes", the Insectoid Queen says, following the rest with Aruza & Bacelis by her side.

 _Hippolyta's chambers:_

As promised, Queen Hippolyta had no one in her chambers except for Phillipus, Artemis, Diana, Donna & her super-heroine friends as the Shobijin Twins reveal their past to Queen Mateeva, Aruza & Bacelis from days of old up to the year of 1961, where their island was discovered by Japanese sailors who miraculously survived on the island's radiation-contaminated area. An expedition of Rolisican-Japanese scientists went to investigate, only to discover the girls who were kidnapped by the expedition leader – a horrid, greedy, & genuinely _very_ unfriendly man by the name of Clark Nelson – and put on display for personal gain. Ignoring warnings from the likes of Professeor Chujo, Nelson refused to give them up even as Mothra attacked Tokyo, Japan  & caused much destruction. When the pressure finally became too much, Nelson fled Japan incognito to his home in Rolisica, near New Kirk City. Emerging as a butterfly, Mothra flew to New Kirk City & laid waste to it as well, while Nelson was killed in a violent shootout with police as the girls were taken into the care of Chujo & some close friends of his. Painting a symbol that ties in with Mothra's legacy on the airport runway, the giant lepidopteran landed upon it & took the Shobijin home to Infant Island, never forgetting the kindness they'd received from Chujo & his friends.

It was then Hippolyta's turn to explain to Queen Mateeva about the Shobijin's last visit to Themyscira only a year ago, when Heracles' younger brother Galamyr invaded her island & fought her sisters for supremacy. Despite an early victory against the tyrant, Galamyr had a giant ace up his sleeve – the three-headed golden dragon known as King Ghidorah, who laid waste to Themyscira & defeated Mothra in a fierce battle against the triple-domed terror. With Mothra gravely wounded & the Amazons falling in battle, the Amazon Queen forced Diana, Donna, Starfire, Wonder Girl & Artemis to flee while Hippolyta & everyone else was captured & rounded up. As Mothra recuperated on Infant Island, Galamyr unleashed King Ghidorah upon the city of Los Angeles, California in an attack that killed thousands & injured many more. Heracles' younger brother had threatened to lay waste to every city in the world if Hippolyta & her sisters didn't join up with his men to reign supreme over every man, woman & child on Earth. She all but refused, & by then Mothra returned to Themyscira with Wonder Woman, Troia, Starfire, Wonder Girl & some extra help in the form of Supergirl, Hawkgirl & Power Girl. As Mothra & the super-heroines took care of King Ghidorah, Artemis did so with Galamyr & fought him in a violent fist-fight that almost cost the Amazon her life. She was spared death once again when Galamyr lost control of his giant pet, & Hippolyta & the other Amazons were freed from imprisonment. The tyrant managed to escape & even kidnapped the Shobijin Twins as insurance, but was thwarted & the Twins rescued as Ghidorah attacked Mothra one last time. With her wings, the giant butterfly literally beheaded King Ghidorah, & his body fell upon Galamyr's escape vehicle as it exploded, killing everyone aboard.

To their surprise, the Amazons learned that Galamyr was only a small plot that was placed together by two of Diana's worst enemies: Circe, who supplied the tyrant with the weaponry & gadgets, & Darkseid, ruler of the barren horror world of Apokolips, who was supplied the monster King Ghidorah by the interdimensional being known as Mxyzptlk, whose power transcends his imp-ish size. With her friends as bodyguards, Diana savagely attacked the ruler of Apokolips with her fists, beating him into submission before he teleported away.

Queen Mateeva & her two Insectoids listened intently to every word of both stories in complete silence, their stories feeling like they'd been there themselves.

Hearing a story being told by Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons really _does_ make it seem that way!

"My word, Queen Hippolyta – that was some story", Queen Mateeva says simply, her tone displaying remorse along with fascination. "It's not much different from what the Shobijin went through that first time with that horrible Clark Nelson person, being taken from their island & used by the fiend for capital gain & fortune."

"At least he met his end before too long, my queen", said Aruza. "I would've pounded him beyond recognition, had _I_ been there!"

"Funny thing – that's similar to what _I_ said when I first heard the Twins' story!", Cassandra says with a smirk.

"Cassie!", Donna playfully snaps.

"Well, I _would've!_ ", she retaliated in defense, getting snickers from a few of the heroines. Even both Phillipus & Artemis joined in, with Hippolyta simply smiling & shaking her head.

"Sorry Donna, but I _also_ would've", Starfire said. "The Shobijin have been captured from their home & used as nothing but slaves to this Clark Nelson creep. I know _exactly_ how they felt that time, for I myself was in that very same predicament when my own parents sold me over to the Citadel in order to save my home world before being given to the Psions, where I spent six years being tortured & experimented upon until I had finally escaped & headed for Earth. Had _I_ run into this Clark Nelson person, I would've given him a 'taste of his own medicine', as humans would say."

"I know, Kory", Donna said in a calm manner to her longtime Teen Titan friend. "It _was_ horrible, but you _did_ get away & found a new home & family here on Earth. But remember: living here also means living by our laws & rules as well, & though it'd been tough at times, you did exceptionally well in that department."

A memory enters Starfire's mind from her Teen Titans days: she had fallen in love with a man by the name of Franklin Crandall, who watched her as she was being photographed by Donna herself & went on a date. For a month, they'd been seeing each other in harmony, never realizing he was an agent of the mysterious group called H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy of International Vengeance & Extermination). His love for Kory had overridden his duties, & was gunned down in cold blood by another member. Barely alive when she found him, Franklin gave Kory the man's address & the Tamaran located his assassin & was inches away from doing the same to him. Only Donna stood in the way of her vengeance, stating that if she _does_ kill him execution-style, they would have no choice but to hunt her down like they would any fugitive despite how much they love her dearly.

Ironically, the man she wished to obliterate _had_ been slain & identified as former criminal scientist Dr. Willis Darrow.

It still offered her no solace or comfort, for Franklin's murder left a huge hole in her heart for a long time, even when she discovered that Franklin's killer _had_ met his grisly fate.

Even now, the pain of that still lingered in her alien heart.

"Thank you as always, Donna", Starfire said orally. "In an ironic twist of fate, the Psions' experimentation on me granted me with the gifts I'm in possession of that enable me to help those in need."

"Speaking of gifts, Koriand'r", the Shobijin cut in. "We've arrived to Themyscira bearing to Queen Hippolyta a most precious kind from our island. If Zatanna would be so kind…"

"Ah yes, in the midst of hearing the Twins' story & Hippolyta's own, I nearly forgot!", the magician says as she playfully slapped her forehead. Removing her top hat, Zatanna chanted a quick spell while wiggled her fingers over the hat's brim before reaching in & pulling out a white cloth that seemed to conceal an object. Zatanna removed the cloth to reveal a crimson diamond jewel that was slightly larger than a softball. A chorus of gasps from Hippolyta & company erupted from every mouth.

"Now _that_ what I call a _diamond!_ ", said Hawkgirl, clearly astonished.

"It's not _just_ a diamond, Hawkgirl", the Shobijin Twins say. "The Koinaka Stone has a great power dwelling within. With the right person in possession of it, he or she can use this power to help one overcome even the most horrible of situations. We've kept it safe on our island for untold millennia, & now we present it as a gift to Queen Hippolyta & her Amazons here on Themyscira."

"It's simply _beautiful_ , ladies!", Hippolyta said with a smile as Zatanna hands it over to said queen. "As Queen of our people, I vow to _never_ let the power in this stone be misused under _any_ circumstances, & only _we_ Amazons will be allowed near it!"

"We know you speak true, Queen Hippolyta. It is why we have entrusted the Koinaka Stone over to your care."

Hippolyta nods in appreciation & holds up the stone for all to see.

"Bless the Gods for our good fortune!", she praised. "We've formed a merger with a benevolent alien race, get reunited with old friends, & now we have a token of peace & good will that only fortifies this bondage! I possibly wonder…can this day _get_ any better?"

"As a matter of fact, Queen Hippolyta…it _can_ ", Queen Mateeva says as all eyes focus on her. "On the concept of exchanging gifts to one another, _my_ people & I have some we wish to hand over to _you_. What say we go meet the others over to where I've had Wispus take them to?"

The Amazons & super-heroines face each other before Phillipus makes an answer.

"How _kind_ of you to offer _us_ presents since we're currently in the habit of giving. Let's go see what you have in store for us, shall we?"

"Indeed, Phillipus", Hippolyta said. "Queen Mateeva, if you would be so kind as to lead the way…"

The Insectoid Queen nodded, & they were all on their way.

 _Fifteen minutes later:_

Using a simple levitation spell, Zatanna gave everyone who couldn't fly on their own power that of soaring on through the air at a maximum height of five feet off the ground, giving them more of an ability to _glide_ rather than fly over to their destination. Nevertheless, the group made good time & rejoined with the other Amazons & Insectoids, all of whom were waiting patiently for their friends & rulers. Mothra was left by herself on the opposite side of the island, but not before letting out a chirp of good will to all as they departed.

Since their arrival on Themyscira, the Insectoids had their ship anchored at about 100 or so yards out in the water & kept hidden by a cloak that rendered it invisible to the naked eye. Only from the push of a button from a device that operates only to an Insectoid fingerprint was the cloak deactivated, making their ship clear as day. Out of their craft came a pair of objects that were taken out by a floatation platform under each one. Both cases were metal, but in different sizes: excluding the platforms, the first one measured 40 feet long, 6 feet wide & 10 feet tall, while the second one was more box-shaped with a width & height of 12 feet. The first rectangular-shaped object was put down outside the crowd at about twenty feet, but the other one was placed in between the Amazons & Insectoids.

Heavy as they looked, the crates touched down with hardly a sound.

 _What technological marvels Queen Mateeva's people have!_ , thought Stargirl. _Michael Holt would just_ love _to examine it all – he'd be like a little kid on Christmas morning!_

The thought brought a smile to her face, imagining the JSA's Mister Terrific having the time of his life with tech like what she was now bearing witness to.

"Such wonderful technology your planet had, Queen Mateeva", said Black Canary. "I'm glad you were able to salvage _some_ of it before being forced to abandon your home."

"My thanks to you for the compliment, Black Canary", Mateeva says. "Soon your planet will experience this marvel in technology for itself. But first, may my Insectoids & I present to you Amazons & super-heroines…"

Queen Mateeva presses a second button on the remote which brought one of the platforms from their ship to the island. The box-like crate began folding in on itself & disappeared within the sides to reveal the inner contents.

Once it came into view, the Amazons & super-heroines gasped at what they saw.

 **CHAPTER IV**

Diana & her sisters/friends could _not_ believe their eyes at what – or rather _who_ – they were staring at: it was a massive hulking figure with dark gray flesh & blue body suit, boots, gloves & metal headgear. Standing, he would be a staggering 8 feet, 9 inches tall. But this individual was on his knees & shackled with his hands behind him, & a headband covered the entire top. He tried using his red eye beams to escape, but the headband cancelled it out. He also wore a choker around his neck which served as a vocal disruptor, making him unable to speak.

Once he was known as Uxas, son of Apokolips' Queen Heggra.

But since becoming its ruler, he goes by a different name, one that is spoken by many Amazons & heroines.

" _Darkseid!_ ", they say with contemptuous venom in their voices.

The Ruler of Apokolips looked up & stared at those who cursed his name, his facial features unreadable.

"Queen Mateeva…what is the _meaning_ of this?!", Queen Hippolyta demanded, barely able to hold back her sisters from blindly charging in at the bound ruler in anger.

"Do you have _any_ idea of who this 'person' is?!", Wonder Woman says, her own rage threatening to boil over. "Don't you recall?! He's the _very_ same tyrantwho once invaded Mount Olympus in search of ultimate power, & had nearly _half_ of our Amazon sisters slaughtered for that same reason here at our very home!"

"Queen Mateeva, what are you _thinking_ , bringing this… _thing_ here to Themyscira?!", Supergirl says. "He's not just a threat to the Amazons – he's been branded as Public Enemy #1 to this _planet_ , due to the fact he tried taking it over several times! He even tried making _me_ into his _slave_ , & forced me to fight against my own _cousin!_ "

"And I lost a _teammate_ from Young Justice because of him!", Wonder Girl said, recalling when Darkseid had evaporated Slo-Bo (a miniature version of the Czarnian Lobo, attitude & all) with his Omega Beams. "Why on _Earth_ would you dare to bring him _here_ of all places?!"

"Cassandra has a point, Mateeva!", Artemis said. "You better start explaining yourself about this, & I suggest you make it a _good_ reason before _we_ lose our patience _completely!_ "

To make her point, the Amazons raise their spears & unsheathe their swords ready to attack. The Insectoids do the same with their own weapons, as the super-heroines get into a battle stance. With the Shobijin Twins in Cassie's care, she served double-duty as warrior & bodyguard.

"It's really quite simple, Artemis", Mateeva says, indifferent to their threat. "The truth is…we Insectoids _have_ known of your planet Earth for a _very_ long time. One of the wonders of our technologies is that it has the ability to scan other worlds & date their complete histories right back to their infancies. This planet caught our attention ever since the days of the first men to walk its surface, & we've studied every trace of barbarism the male sex committed, be it from animals in the forest to wars fought that left thousands dead such as the Battle of Thermopylae in ancient Greece, the Revolutionary & Civil Wars in America during both the 18th & 19th Centuries, plus the two World Wars that accumulated to casualties of nearly 100 million just _last_ century. Even now to this day, with your own superior technology & super heroes battling so-called 'injustice', men _continue_ to fight in wars that rack up the body count  & treat those less fortunate than them like they're nothing more than cannon fodder."

Before Hippolyta could speak, Mateeva went on.

"And you Amazons? I don't think we see you as being any better: you've locked yourselves on this isolated piece of land for 30 centuries, living in complete paradise, while the planet's inhabitants ate themselves & their fellow human beings alive when you should have stepped in & _did_ something! But you _didn't:_ in all that time, you've allowed this Earth of yours to become an entire _cesspool_ of violence, with _no end_ in sight! In _our_ book, that makes you ladies _just_ as bad as the men!"

"How _dare_ you attempt to judge us, Mateeva!", Phillipus barked. "If you've studied our culture as you say you have, then you ought to know just _why_ we were sent here to Themyscira in the first place: it was to serve penance for our sins of violence against man by guarding Pandora's Box & all its evils contained within! That in itself was a most arduous task, & many of our sisters _died_ in keeping its doors closed! Though the world wouldn't know it, had it not been for _our_ untiring vigilance, this planet would've been overrun by those evils, & the entire human race would be all but _extinct!_ And yet, you have the mitigated _gall_ to say that we're as bad as those that cause wars & commit acts of violence?! What _right_ do you have to even _think_ this, let alone bring a hated enemy of our people _and_ planet to these very shores?!"

"We _still_ don't get it, Mateeva: what's the _point_ to all of this?!", Donna asked. "Surely you brought Darkseid here for a _reason_ , & seeing that you've somehow kidnapped him from Apokolips & have him at our tender mercies, I believe we have the _right_ to know!"

"Yes, _enough_ of this, Mateeva!", Diana said. "Tell us what this is about, & tell us _now!_ "

"I agree", Mateeva says. "It _is_ time to tell you the purpose of our visit here, the _real_ reason. It goes like this: both of our races are to combine our forces & _conquer_ this Earth, ruling over the male sex & make them our obedient slaves so that this planet can _really_ become the utopia it was destined to be! With _our_ fighting prowess & this tech at our disposal, we can achieve this goal with little to no opposition! Even the so-called heroes of this world won't be able to stop us! All _we_ need from you Amazons & heroines is your allegiance to us, & the sooner that you all do, the sooner we can get started in attacking their defenses before they can launch a counterattack against us! So…are you in?"

The Amazons & super-heroines stare at Mateeva & her Insectoids like they were from another planet, only _more_ so than before. None of them could believe what they were hearing, & Hippolyta wastes no time in showing her displeasure of the whole ordeal.

"Mateeva, you're asking us to wage brutal savage _war_ upon an entire _race?!_ To fight & kill in the heat of battle is _one_ thing, but what you're asking us to do is nothing short of total _blasphemy!_ It's also a complete violation of our ethics  & ideals: we do _not_ condemn a single sex to extinction _or_ enslavement just because of the harsh, brutal actions of several! I've spent time during this planet's World War II era in the role of Wonder Woman as my daughter Diana does in _this_ time, & while the actions of Germany's Nazis were horrendous, I've also seen the _good_ in many men as they fought against their tyranny & helped to save many lives due to their actions! I was all but _proud_ to serve by their side, & them me! What _you're_ planning is _just_ as barbaric as Hitler's Nazis,  & neither my Amazon sisters _nor_ my daughter's friends will have _any_ part of it!"

"In short, Queen Mateeva, we're _not interested!_ ", Power Girl said. "And in lieu of this sudden treason, I think it'd be best if you & your people packed your bags & got out of Dodge City! Meaning, get the _hell_ off & far away from Themyscira… _and_ Earth!"

"It would _also_ be in your best interest if you did as our friend Power Girl suggested!", Mera added. "You do _not_ want to be on _any_ of our bad sides & be foolish enough to refuse!"

" _You_ would _also_ be foolish to not join our cause, Mera!", Mateeva warned. "Perhaps we can convince you all in another, more _thorough_ way…"

The Insectoid Queen looks to Aruza, who nods & activates the second metal box, the walls & having them fold in on themselves just as the first one that held Darkseid in did. This one held an even _bigger_ surprise inside, & it was even more shocking to the Amazons & super-heroines, sending a chill down their spines: eight glass cylinders were placed in a row that held the heroes Hawkman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Batman, Billy Batson (with his mouth gagged), Superman, & Green Lanterns Hal Jordan & John Stewart all held with their arms above their heads by metal shackles that bind them tight, with their feet in the same position. In Martian Manhunter's prison, a small fire was lit inside to keep him docile & weak, while a piece of Kryptonite did the same to Superman as he looked sick, having been exposed to the deadly material for a time.

All were barely conscious as they see their friends on the opposite side of the glass which contained them.

 _Clark!_ , Supergirl thought.

 _Hal! Bruce! John! Wally!_ , Diana thought.

 _Carter!_ , Hawkgirl thought.

"J'onn!", Miss Martian cried.

"Billy!", Mary Marvel cried.

Both Mary & M'gann rushed directly at the cylinders that held Billy Batson & Martian Manhunter at high speed in an attempt to smash open the glass & release their prisoners. The heroines get a nasty surprise when they collide with a force field made visible only when struck, giving both ladies a serious jolt of power that was not unlike a blast from a Manhunter robot, the one-time tools of the Green Lantern Corps before they went rogue.

"Mary! M'gann!", Vixen & Black Canary cried as they rushed over to their sides & helped them back to their feet, acting like brief crutches until they could stand on their own once more moments later.

"You may not want to try _that_ little stunt again – _any_ of you!", Mateeva warns. "The power of that force field is greater than even _you_ can imagine! I doubt you'd want to go through _that_ kind of torture a second time!"

Her last statement was directed at Mary & M'gann, who scowled in return.

"What's the drive, Mateeva?!", asked Black Canary. "What could _possibly_ cause you & your people to have such a mad-on for the male sex that you'd be willing to go so far as to enslave every man & male child on Earth, & make them nothing but _tools_ to your whim?!"

"I suppose that _does_ deserve an explanation. The truth of the matter is, we Insectoids weren't the _only_ people on our home planet: we shared it with a race called the Arachknights, a race of warriors who were almost exactly like us but with three pairs of red eyes & slightly elongated skulls. They were big, strong & brave fighters, & lived mostly in seclusion from us. When one of our ladies dared to fall in love with one of _them_ , we forbade it, & that caused a stir within both our races that lasted for months. But when those two joined forces to nearly singlehandedly foil an alien invasion of our world by the Psions & saved us all, we reconsidered & allowed for a unity, putting an end to a literal alienation between us Insectoids & the Arachknights. In the weeks & months that followed, we had celebrated our glorious achievement & planned for a wedding of the Insectoid named Evina & the Arachknight named Zevora. In just three weeks, the wedding was set & ready to go, marking a historic moment for our world."

Queen Mateeva took a deep breath & exhaled it before she continued.

"But instead of a time of bliss & happiness, it soon became the end of everything: without warning, Evina was shot & killed by an unknown sniper from a nearby building, but the weapon clearly belonged to the Arachknights. In lieu of that one fact, both our peoples went into an age of bloody war that lasted for over five years with everybody as a casualty, including children & young teens. Finally, Bacelis informed me that one of the Arachknights had created a bomb more than powerful enough to lay waste to our world & dropped it deep into a volcano chasm which caused an irreversible chain reaction that all but destroyed our home. On our way to Earth, we attacked Apokolips & kidnapped Darkseid before sustaining heavy damage with enough power to make it here…and the rest you know."

Everybody remained silent for several moments before Artemis spoke up.

"We now wish we _hadn't_ , Mateeva!", she snapped. "All this time, you & your Insectoids have been nothing but _lying_ to me, my sisters, my friends, & worst of all, my _queen_ about your backstory & wanting an allegiance with us & the world, where your _true_ desire was to drive the male sex into submission & become its rulers! You've gone & abducted both Apokolips' ruler & our world's most powerful heroes as hostages! Worse still, you ask _us_ to join in your sick, twisted goals that are the exact _opposite_ of what we stand for & what we've preached for 3,000 years! If _that_ isn't reason enough to kick your tails from one end of the planet to another, then we don't know _what_ is!"

"Isn't _that_ poetic!", Mateeva says with a smirk. "You _claim_ to be peace-mongers, yet you're willing to go into battle at a moment's notice! I guess the saying on your planet _is_ true: 'Preach peace, teach violence'!"

"Violence is an act we Amazons use only as a last resort, Mateeva!", Hippolyta said. "But if you & your people _don't_ lay down your weapons & remove yourselves from our island, you'll see just _how_ violent my sisters can be in battle! It'll be like _nothing_ you've seen us as previously, & when this is over, you'll wish you'd been smart & heeded our warning! We _won't_ be asking again!"

"And _we_ won't be asking _you_ again, Hippolyta!", Mateeva said as Bacelis tossed a giant curved-bladed sword six feet in length in between the two female races with the blade down in the sand. "You Amazons misunderstood Darkseid's predicament: unlike your hero friends, _he_ isn't a hostage at all! He's to be made as an example of what happens to those who would dare oppose us! One of you Amazons – take that sword & lob off his head! Claim his head as a trophy, so that your fallen Amazon sisters who perished by his hands can finally find solace in their eternal rest! You _owe_ them _that_ much! Once you do, you'll join us in our plans for this planet – or else! _Last chance!_ "

"Our answer to _both_ your requests is _still_ the same as it was before, Mateeva – _no!_ ", said Diana. "My sisters & friends will _not_ join your band in your mad scheme for this planet, let alone commit an act of cold-blooded murder to an enemy who's all but bound  & helpless – not even for one as loathsome as _him!_ If you wish to be masters of males on this planet, you'll be doing it over our _dead bodies!_ "

"And _that's_ going to be your _final answer_ , Mateeva!", Hawkgirl, patting her mace in her palm indicating she's ready to fight.

"It will _cost_ you, Hawkgirl!", Mateeva retaliated, taking the curved-bladed sword & raising it above her head. "Insectoids, on my mark, we will attack & _force_ the Amazons  & their friends to our cause! Those who still refuse, we shall slaughter! Ready? On three…one…two…"

A high-pitched chirp interrupted the countdown to the ultimate female feud as friends & traitors alike turn to see the gigantic head of Mothra make her way through the forest & onto the beach, her form stopping only 120 feet away from friend & foe alike. She screeches again, louder this time, scaring multiple birds & animals nearby as they run for cover.

Her chirps are all but mesmerizing to all in the vicinity.

"Mothra's sure acting up a storm", Wonder Girl says. "But it don't take a Dark Knight Detective to see why."

"You are correct, Cassandra Sandsmark", the Shobijin Twins say. "Like us, she has _sensed_ Queen Mateeva's sudden betrayal. Mothra has done so here on the island by her instincts,  & it has brought her here to put a stop to this unexpected backstabbing in which Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids have now caused. Like your fellow Amazons & heroines, Mothra will _not_ allow such treachery to continue, & will do whatever it takes to end this."

 _Bless the Gods to have you on our side, Mothra!_ , Phillipus thought with a slight smile.

"Looks like your little rebellion's _over_ , Mateeva!", Stargirl says, aiming her Cosmic Rod. "Now…you want to, oh I don't know, put down your weapons before things get _really_ ugly?"

"Foolish child!", Mateeva said. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't have planned for an invasion like this without a backup weapon or two at our disposal?! We gave you the chance to join our cause, & you brush it aside! Now you people are about to have a problem befall upon your beloved island – a really _big_ problem! Aruza, if you'd be so kind…"

"Of course, my queen!", Aruza replied, digging into a pocket in her belt pouch & retrieving a blue diamond the size of a golf ball. The Insectoid threw it up into the air with all her might, & the diamond seemed to take a life of its own as it kept rising skywards until it reached an altitude of 1,000 feet before staying suspended in mid-air & began swelling. It ballooned itself to a size of 100 meters before exploding into countless shards that evaporate like kindling in a fire. The Amazons & super-heroines on Themyscira gasped at the sight now above them: it was a two-legged dinosaur-like monstrosity that stood at a height of 120 meters tall that was a nightmarish fusion of flesh & metal. The creature had a tail that ended in four curved points, two twice as long as the others. A trio of large red-blue fins like sails adorned its back, & its feet ended in a single silver claw. Curved teeth in a vertical row had been placed upon its chest, & the arms were fixed with large scythe-like claws that almost measured twice as long, with two ports right underneath. On the end of its thick neck was a head that sported a metal beak with sharp teeth, & a pair of curved extensions of its mouth that opened in conjunction of it. A single long metal horn jutted out of the top, & it had a sole eye that stretched from one side of its face to the other, with a red jewel in between it & the horn. Several more metal spikes jutted from the back of the neck, & the hybrid creature of flesh & metal emitted a metallic screech that went for miles around.

" _Great Hera!_ ", Hippolyta cried upon seeing this new monstrosity.

"I'm afraid even _she_ can't help you & your Amazons _now_ , Queen Hippolyta!", Queen Mateeva said with a fiendish grin. "You have _your_ giant friend, & so do we! Say hello to _our_ giant pet – _Gigan!_ "

The cyborg horror lets out another metallic screech as if to appreciate its praise from the Insectoid Queen.

"We first unleashed Gigan upon Apokolips when we attempted to capture Darkseid, & you ought to have seen the look of absolute _terror_ on his face! It was _delicious!_ "

Mateeva smiled wickedly at the fallen Apokoliptian ruler as she said her last three words, & Darkseid simply stared back at her with contempt & gritted teeth. She had been telling the truth: laying eyes upon Gigan when Queen Mateeva unleashed Gigan on his home planet, Darkseid was filled with great trepidation of the creature, a feeling he has not witnessed since the death of his longtime friend Mayhem – a fierce warrior who has bested all in hand-to-hand combat – suffered his first & only defeat at the hands of the creature that would later be called Doomsday, the infamous monster that would gain such status when he first killed Superman in Metropolis & slaughtered Mayhem in a fierce fight that left the warrior dead & his helmet stuck on the beast's fist. Darkseid was set to avenge his friend's death were it not for toxic fumes that threaten to consume the world on which they encountered each other.

Darkseid does _not_ take kindly to being teased or mocked by anyone, & he vows to make Mateeva & her people pay for his humiliation.

 _You will_ pay _for your treachery upon Apokolips & myself, Insectoid!_, Darkseid thought, his rage threatening to boil over & explode like a volcano. _I will show you what it means to humble Darkseid & make him look like no more than a graveling peasant! Just _wait _till I'm free of your bonds!_

As Darkseid continues thinking of the ways he intends to make Mateeva suffer, the Insectoid Queen addresses the Amazons & their super-heroine sisters.

"And as for _you_ fools, we gave you people the chance to join us in our cause, & you dared to shun us!", Mateeva says. "Now you'll pay a _dear_ price for your refusal! Gigan – _attack!_ "

Pandemonium struck the island of paradise: Gigan used his crimson eye beam to fire upon the land, causing the Amazons to scatter like ants discovered under a rock. Mothra tried to counterstrike with her silk attack, but Gigan's beam sent her flying across the land a good 450 meters away from the crowd of friends & enemies. Wonder Woman, Troia, Starfire, Supergirl, Stargirl, Mary Marvel, Power Girl, Miss Martian & Hawkgirl took to the air to battle the new menace that has invaded Themyscira, while Mera, Black Canary, & Queen Hippolyta & her Amazons engaged Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids in a free-for-all conflict which became a smorgasbord of spears, shields, fists & feet clashing as more than a little blood was spilled on both sides. Wonder Girl was having it tougher, being able to use only one hand & her feet in combat due to the fact that she was holding the wooden box with the Shobijin Twins, & more than once an Insectoid tried skewering them with her spear before being knocked out by a right hook from Cassie's fist.

But her guarding the Twins _was_ keeping her handicapped, & she needs to change that before she _or_ the Twins suffer a fatal blow.

Luckily, she finds a way out & flies to the two people better suited in guarding the Shobijin than her.

"Mari! Zatanna!", she cried, handing the box to the magician. "Take the Twins & get them _away_ from here!"

"But Cassie…what are _you_ going to do?!", Zatanna asked, taking the box in her arms.

"What do you _think?_ I need to go help Diana  & the others kick some Gigan butt, & I can't _do_ that with these two in my care! That's why I'm handing them over – _you're_ better suited to guard them in a situation like this!"

Zatanna was about to speak when Mari did so first.

"Cassie's _right_ , Zee!", Vixen said. "Having the Shobijin in her care is restricting the use of her powers, & right now she needs every ounce of it to try & help Diana _beat_ that monster! You  & I are the best candidates to keep these ladies safe from Mateeva's clutches! Hippolyta's Amazons can take care of her & the Insectoids while we get them to safer quarters!"

Zatanna saw the logic in Mari & Cassandra's argument, & she nodded.

"Points taken!", she said, holding the box close. "Go, Cassie – help Diana take Gigan down while _we_ take the Shobijin elsewhere from _this_ area!"

"Thanks, you guys! May Zeus be at your side!", Wonder Girl said before taking off to join Diana & company.

A near miss with an Insectoid spear urged Mari & Zatanna to get a move-on as several give chase, following the pair from the beach & into the jungles of the island like a group of jaguars chasing after a deer for dinner. They were good at staying ahead of their pursuers until they get ambushed by a lone Insectoid, clobbering them in the side & knocking them down with Zatanna almost losing the box with the Shobijin in it.

In no time, Zatanna & Mari were surrounded by six Insectoids, all with their spears pointed.

Zatanna & Vixen stayed close, with the magician holding the box even closer to her.

"Okay, sisters…hand over that box with the little beauties in it, & we'll let you live – _maybe!_ ", said one enemy.

"You _stopped_ becoming our 'sisters' when you _betrayed_ us, Insectoid!", Zatanna growled. "If you want these little girls, then you only take them when & if you can _kill_ us first!"

The Insectoids look at each other briefly.

"We won't have _any_ problem with that!", one Insectoid said with a wicked smile as the others joined in.

"Nor will _I!_ 'Gorilla'!", Vixen said as the Tantu totem she wore around her neck gave her the power of said animal & rushed her attackers with the speed & strength of one gorilla as she grabbed an enemy by the leg & swung her around like a club, clobbering enemies left & right until none were left standing. Zatanna stood & watched as Mari singlehandedly dropped foes with her abilities in just under a minute & wondered what the power limit of her Tantu totem was, for it truly intrigued her.

"You okay, Zee?", Vixen asked once the last Insectoid was dealt with.

"Thanks to _you_ , Mari!", Zatanna said, getting up with box in tow. "That was…incredible! That Tantu totem is really something! I'd like to examine its power one day, if that's all right with you."

"I'll set a date for it. Right now, let's get to the city – we ought to be safer there than out in the open."

" _And_ get a better view on how Diana & her friends are faring against Gigan!"

With a nod, Zatanna & Vixen race off into the jungle, their senses on alert overload.

 _At Themyscira's main city:_

Wonder Woman & her group of super-heroines fought overtime to bring down Gigan, who made his way to the island's main living quarters in his quest of turning it to smoldering rubble. He got so far as to knock down a wall on one side before Diana, Donna & Mary Marvel gave him a serious smack right in the side of his head, thus halting the cyborg monster's advance on the city & focusing on them. The plan worked, & Gigan fought frantically at the small but powerful humans buzzing around his person like a cloud of irritating flies swarming over half-eaten food within a garbage can. Hawkgirl used her mace to clobber Gigan in the head to further make him disoriented, but it does little else than irritate the creature. Firing his eye beam, Hawkgirl barely avoided getting fried in mid-air when Stargirl did a little beam firing of her own from her cosmic rod, striking Gigan at the neck & scorched a portion of his metal. As powerful as it was, it didn't even slow the monster down, & Gigan swiped a clawed hand at her as Stargirl dodged in the nick of time.

 _Watch it there, Courtney – his speed belies his great size!_ , Stargirl thought, watching Gigan move as swift as an eel or a gator in the swamps. The cyborg monster was about to swing another clawed hand at the Star-Spangled Kid until _he_ gets a swipe of super-powered fists courtesy of Wonder Girl, who hits the monster's arm with enough force to throw his aim off  & get his attention & divide it from Courtney. It gets divided further when Starfire, Power Girl, Miss Martian & Supergirl launch a barrage of their powerful energy bolts & heat vision beams at various spots on the cyborg nightmare, hoping to find a weak area & exploit it. Hawkgirl, Troia, Mary Marvel, Wonder Woman & Wonder Girl do the same as they attack like living missiles & strike Gigan at several areas on his person, throwing everything they could muster in their blows. The cyborg horror retaliates by swiping his tail blindly, hoping to hit at least _one_ of the annoying heroines & letting out an angry screech before firing his crimson beam at Miss Martian, who felt the intense heat of the projectile even as she dodged it.

 _I must steer clear of that beam, lest it reduces me to nothing more than a pile of ashes!_ , M'gann thought.

"Hey, Gigan!", Power Girl shouted, getting in front of the creature with Supergirl & Starfire. "If you want to see _real_ firepower, let _us_ accommodate you! Let him _really_ have it, girls!"

On Karen's word, she, Kara & Kory shot their most powerful blasts of heat vision & energy bolts directly at the monster's face with such force that it literally explodes & causes Gigan to see stars & stumble in his steps.

"Good job, you guys!", Mary Marvel said, joining the trio. "Now…strike him while he's blinded! On three…"

" _Three!_ ", Mary, Karen, Kara & Kory shouted as they swiftly charged Gigan & hit him in what could be his onlyvulnerable area amid his armor.

 _Our hardest hit to his_ face _should do the job & take him down!_, thought Mary.

But Gigan was smarter than his appearance & behavior showed: acting upon his instincts, the cyborg creature immediately turned to the sound of super-powered human women & unleashed his 'shotgun blast', a cone-shaped beam from his cyclops eye that has a limited range but a powerful impact. Supergirl, Starfire, Power Girl & Mary Marvel were all caught smack-dab in the middle of this attack. Caught off-guard by this new tactic, the four heroines cry out & get thrown across the land until they land 250 yards into the water with a splash that made it sizzle upon contact.

Diana, Donna, Cassie, Courtney, M'gann & Kendra could only stare in disbelief as four of their most powerful friends get pummeled by this cyborg menace.

"Great H'ronmeer!", Miss Martian managed to utter.

"What do we _do?!_ ", Stargirl wonders. "This thing's just put down four of our friends, & we're not even making him _bleed_ , for Heaven's sake!"

"Stargirl's _right_ , Diana!", Hawkgirl said. "Gigan's even _harder_ to put down than that King Ghidorah monster we fought last year, & we've barely put a _dent_ in him! Doesn't he have _any_ weaknesses?!"

"We'll just have to keep on hitting him until we _find_ one, Kendra!", Donna said. "This thing attacked our _home_ , & I intend to make it _pay!_ "

"Kara & the others were aiming for Gigan's _eye_ before!", Wonder Girl says. "If we can somehow _smash_ it with just enough force…"

"Good thinking, Cassandra!", Wonder Woman said. "You've given us a vital strategy on how to disable this cybernetic menace! Cassie, you & Courtney strike from the rear while the rest of _us_ make for his sole optic! If we can put _that_ out of commission, this battle will be half-won!"

"Yes! Let us finish the task our friends began & _end_ this!", Miss Martian said.

"On my mark…", Diana says as Gigan turns to the remaining half-dozen heroines & screeches before raising a clawed hand & bringing it down.

" _NOW!_ ", Wonder Woman cried before the group split up into two teams of two & four: Cassie & Courtney had approached Gigan from the back while Diana, Donna, Kendra & M'gann stayed in Gigan's sights at the front. The Star-Spangled Kid fired her cosmic rod at full power at Gigan's head, striking the monster with a thunderous blow which caused the cyborg beast to cry out before Cassie went full throttle with her fists out in front & struck Gigan with every ounce of strength, being careful not to hit the spikes at the rear of his neck. The cyborg beast cried again as Cassie's fists hit home, giving Diana & her crew their cue.

As Gigan cried from the pain Cassie & Courtney caused, Diana, Donna, Kendra & M'gann dived straight for Gigan's singular crimson eye. They close in for the kill when Gigan unleashed his singular red beam at the oncoming heroines, forcing them to scatter lest they suffer its wrath. As with any wounded animal, Gigan lashed out in fury & swung his arms at anything he saw, no matter how little it seemed.

Donna & the others had barely enough time to avoid being clobbered or splattered against the giant scythe-like appendages. They knew that, although their bodies were much tougher in stamina than a regular person's, even _they_ would be badly injured or even killed if such a weapon like those arms made contact with them.

They also need to be steering clear of his tail as well, when it came close to puncturing Miss Martian straight through her.

 _That was_ too _close!_ , M'gann thought. _Unless we find a way to bring this creature down, neither we nor Diana & Donna's sisters on Themyscira will _have _an island_ or _any future on it! And Gigan's smarter & more savage than we first thought! We will need a _miracle _to defeat him!_

Said miracle came in the form of a green & white energy beam that came from the island as Mothra rose up on her segmented larva body & shot forth aforementioned projectile at Gigan, which hit the creature in the chest & has caused sparks to form, indicating damage. Mothra fired her beam again at her giant foe but Gigan took to the air, the beam missing him by inches. The cyborg horror turned 180 degrees & fired his own beam at Mothra, which gets deflected by a returning Power Girl, Supergirl & Starfire, who fired their own beams as one & blocked the projectile.

Mary Marvel was right behind her friends, ready to lend a hand should they need it.

Gigan continued firing his beam as the heroine trio poured it on themselves, their combined efforts cancelling out the monster's weapon & preventing it from going any further. This gave Mothra the opportunity to launch another burst of her own beam & strike Gigan in the side, causing the same pain as before. Gigan ceased his beam & flew off for another attack, but Mothra opened her mandibles & spewed a strand of white silk as Gigan passed, snagging him in the chest & face. Blinded abruptly by this new method of attack, Gigan crashed down to earth as Mothra's strand of silk held him fast & firm, like a fish caught on a fisherman's line. Mothra kept spitting her silk as Gigan tried to get up, but the substance was stronger than it seemed, & Gigan was pinned on his side. The white sticky substance soon formed a blanket around Gigan, covering his face, chest & arms. The cyborg monster screeched & tried to break free, but it held firmly & gave him no leverage.

Even as his upper half was covered up completely, Mothra still spewed her silk as she took no chances with such a wicked & dangerous creature: Gigan can & will kill everything & everyone on Themyscira if given even the slightest opportunity.

Wonder Woman, Troia, & the other eight super-heroines regrouped to watch the spectacle unfold as Mothra had solely brought Gigan down. From the safety of the main city, Zatanna, Vixen & the Shobijin Twins viewed it as well, becoming no less impressed.

"Amazing!", said Mari. "Whatever that silk's made of, it's really holding Gigan but good!"

"That silk Mothra produces is one of her most strongest defenses, Mari McCabe", said the Shobijin. "Even the most powerful of creatures would not be able to break it too easily. Gigan will be wrapped & helpless within it for hours, perhaps even days at a time before he can free himself."

"Good – that should give us _more_ than enough time to free Superman & the others from Queen Mateeva & her people!", said Zatanna. "Once we've taken care of _them_ , we'll send Gigan away where he won't be a problem for this island _or_ the Earth!"

Diana had that very same thought.

"Come!", she said. "While Mothra's got Gigan literally wrapped & helpless, we need to help my mother & the _rest_ of our sisters put an end to this!"

"And once we put _them_ down, we'll _force_ them to free our friends – or else!", added Supergirl, pounding her fist in her palm.

With a nod, they scramble & head over to where the battle between Amazon & Insectoid was reaching a fever pitch as both sides have taken several losses, with the blood of both races polluting the ground of Paradise Island, which was now anything but. Using her power of hydrokinesis, Mera formed a sword & shield of solid water & put down many a good number of Insectoids with both: some were taken by her blade, but most were knocked out by her shield after a single hit. Black Canary used her martial arts skills to the fullest & took out almost as many enemies as the Amazons did, leaving them with black-&-blue marks & more than a few broken bones.

Only a very few could match or even surpass Dinah Lance in hand-to-hand combat, aside from the Amazons: Batman, Ted Grant aka Wildcat, & Sandra Wooson aka Lady Shiva, the latter of which has been known to be master of every (& several forgotten) form of fighting technique in the world.

Like their other Amazon brethren, Hippolyta, Phillipus & Artemis do their fair share of putting the traitorous Insectoids in their place, either by drawing fatal wounds or making them see stars in their vision after a thunderous blow from fists & feet as hard as rocks. There _have_ been some of their sisters who've fallen in battle like the warriors they are, but in comparison, the Insectoids were falling faster & dwindling in numbers.

Even Queen Mateeva can see that fact, & she was beginning to have doubts; she may have underestimated the fighting prowess of Hippolyta's Amazons & that of the super-hero community despite having trained with them, & her forces were dropping to the ground like proverbial flies.

Black Canary puts down a trio of foolish Insectoids with several feet & hard palms to the face, causing those who were hit to stumble back & retreat, not wishing to get the experience repeated from the Bird of Prey.

Ordering a regrouping of her troops, Queen Mateeva's Insectoids were called back; some with ease, others hobbled due to injured legs. Hippolyta did the same with her Amazons, & soon they were at another standoff with weapons pointed & poised for action, each daring to make the first move.

"So, Queen Mateeva", Black Canary says in a fighting stance. "Are you & your Insectoids about ready to throw in the towel & give yourselves up to my friends here, or do you want to be just as foolish as Galamyr had once been & suffer _his_ terrible fate?!"

"Give ourselves up?!", Mateeva says. "While Gigan's currently tearing Mothra asunder & _we_ still have _your_ friends as hostages held under glass?! Surely you _jest!_ "

"No she _doesn't_ , Mateeva!", Donna Troy said, flying down from the skies with Diana & the rest & landing in front of everyone else. "And _just_ to keep you up on current events, your giant pet Gigan is too 'wrapped up' in his work to be of any _help_ to you!"

"You're _lying_ , Amazon filth!", barked Bacelis.

"Hardly! I'm Diana's twin sister, born from the soul of her very reflection, & every one of _her_ traits is also a part of _my_ being!And _that_ includes speaking nothing short of the _truth_ – something in which Diana _highly_ supports & enforces in herself _and_ others!"

Queen Mateeva gave the matter thought for a moment or two: like she stated to the Amazons, she'd studied the Earth & its history, including that of Diana since she was declared Wonder Woman by Man's World. Having learned of her personality, Mateeva sees that Donna Troy was correct: Diana always spoke the truth, even if she didn't have her golden lasso to compel anyone bound in it to speak it so under its influence. And _because_ Donna _was_ created by Magala from Diana's own reflection (another fact she studied of the Amazon Princess), Donna supported truth just as much as her own sibling.

If Donna said that Gigan's wrapped up (presumably by Mothra, no doubt), then Mateeva _has_ to know she was being truthful. On top of that, she hasn't heard any screeching from Gigan, now that she thinks of it.

 _They_ are _alike, in more ways than one!_ , Mateeva thought with an angry scowl.

"You see, Mateeva?", Hippolyta says. " _Anything_ that happens to come out of the mouth of _either_ of my two daughters becomes a solid fact, plain & simple! With your defeat inevitable, we give you two choices: you can either gather your troops & head back out to the stars in search of another planet to inhabit once your ship gets repaired, or remain here as our prisoners for all eternity!"

"But first, you Insectoids are going to be releasing our _friends_ over there!", Wonder Girl said, indicating to where Hawkman  & the other heroes still remain caught. "With no other cards to play on _your_ behalf, I suggest you do as you're told! From _this_ point on, you'd be very stupid _not_ to!"

"I would do well to _listen_ to Cassandra if I were you, Mateeva!", Starfire said, aiming her right hand & ready to shoot her energy bolt. "Our patience with you Insectoids has all but run dry from your blasphemous betrayal, & it would _not_ do you good to test it any further than you already have!"

"Unfortunately for you, _I_ am not young Cassandra!", Mateeva said with a smirk. "And speaking of more cards to play, I _do_ distinctly remember saying that we have a backup weapon _or two_ at our disposal!"

Mateeva reaches for a small communicator from her pocket & speaks into it.

"Wispus…you're up!"

" _Copy, my queen!_ ", Wispus replied, & Mateeva's smirk turned into a smile of malice.

"What the hell did you just _do_ , Mateeva?!", Stargirl demanded, aiming her rod at her.

"Just watch the sky, child – _you'll_ see!", Mateeva said.

After five seconds, a flash above the island at a height of six hundred feet shone as everyone – the Amazons, Insectoids & heroines – looked up to see a shape of light take form. A pair of wings held up the body of two legs, a trio of snake-like heads, & a pair of tails from behind two legs. Where there was flesh, golden scales covered it in a protective manner. It reached a height of well over sixty meters.

The sight of it gave chills to Diana, the Amazons & several of her friends, for it looked _very_ familiar to them.

Familiar, yet different: the middle head at the top was completely metal, with emerald optics & shrieked with a sound not unlike a metallic harpy from Greek mythology. Its main body was a metal husk, with a lone bubble cockpit displayed in the center of its chest just below the trio of heads, two of which were flesh & had heads like that of a Chinese dragon of legend & sprouted spikes between the heads & necks. A pair of metal cuffs encircled the lower parts of its legs, & both its tails ended in metal stubs. Both its bat-like wings were like giant solar panels, & they gave off an eerie shine in the bright sunlight.

 _No! It_ can't _be! Not…_ him _! Not again!_ , thought a dread-filled Hippolyta, seeing the return of a horror they once believed to have been eradicated.

"X'hal!", Starfire said, her eyes wide & mouth agape like most everyone's was.

"Great _Hera!_ ", Wonder Woman & Troia said.

"No. Freakin'. _Way!_ ", Wonder Girl exclaimed.

"By the _Gods!_ ", said Artemis. "Is that… _King Ghidorah?!_ "

Queen Mateeva chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, & no!", she explained. "This is actually an exact _clone_ of the creature in which Galamyr used against you & your people last year, Artemis! With _this_ copy, he's been modified into a cyborg just like Gigan, making him even _more_ of an efficient fighter! Galamyr made the mistake of having only _one_ giant monster to help him conquer you Amazons: that's just _one_ of the reasons as to why he & his men had failed miserably! _We_ , however, have avoided that error & came up with _two_ large beasts – both _completely_ under our control! Permit us to show you an example of our new weapon – which we call _Mecha_ -King Ghidorah – and his deadly power!"

Mateeva spoke again into her communicator, while Aruza activated a hovering translucent screen fifteen feet across & ten feet high in between her Insectoids & the Amazons to display the oncoming fight.

"Wispus, go forth & free Gigan from Mothra's grip & take care of that little pest! I want to see her bleeding _corpse_ for myself!", she ordered.

" _Right away, my queen!_ ", Wispus replied, & Mecha-King Ghidorah flew off like a giant bat towards Mothra, who was still covering Gigan in a silk straightjacket that almost covered him from view. The only part of him which was still visible was his tail, & only half of it was sticking out. Even if Gigan could move it, his tail would not be near enough to help him get free from his silk prison.

A flash bang caught her attention, & Mothra turned her segmented body to the source of the sound to find a large object take the form of Mecha-King Ghidorah before it took off & headed in her direction. She chirped once & lifted herself up to fire her green-white beam but the triple-domed cyborg beat the giant caterpillar at her own game, with each head firing a beam: the flesh heads shot a yellow gravity beam, while the cyber head shot forth a rainbow-colored beam. The barrage of projectiles struck Mothra from right underneath the ground, & the force of the blast lifted her in the air as Mothra screeched in pain & surprise.

" _Mothra!_ ", Zatanna & Vixen cried as they & the Shobijin Twins watched helplessly as the caterpillar violently flew across the air & landed hard into the water, making a large splash that temporarily had Mothra disappear from sight before she resurfaced. In that brief time, Mecha-King Ghidorah shot his beams at Gigan to melt away some of his silk straightjacket just enough to use his arms & slice off what he could before using the spikes upon his chest as they became a buzzsaw to cut off more. Almost like magic, the rest of the silk fell away completely & Gigan let out a metallic screech that was heard everywhere on Themyscira. As Gigan got himself free, Mecha-King Ghidorah struck Mothra with a bombardment of beams that began scorching her outer shell, causing her to cry out. Gigan added to the mayhem as he himself got airborne & launched his crimson beam at his smaller, more defenseless prey. Mothra let out another cry of anguish, & her cries got more intense like her enemies' attacks had.

Seeing the display on the translucent screen put a smile on Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids, while doing the opposite to the Amazons & super-heroines as _their_ faces frowned in terror, & their hearts sank.

Watching the fight on the screen made them feel like lead weights, & not even Supergirl had the strength to get airborne & assist Mothra from being skewered by both monsters, & Diana & company were the same way.

Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah prepared to strike a burned, scorched Mothra when the cyborg dinosaur was hit hard by a force that swooped down so fast it was almost invisible: a giant butterfly with a wingspan of 108 meters & blue eyes, orange & white abdomen, black underside & mouth, & with a fierce fighting spirit as Gigan was currently discovering as this lepidopteran took the creature onto the island in a crash landing which shook the area. Zatanna & Vixen had to hold onto a wall to prevent falling, careful not to drop the Twins. This new creature bombarded Gigan with yellow lightning from its colorful wings, scorching the cyborg's metal flesh.

"Is that…?", Mari started to ask.

"Yes, Mari McCabe", the Shobijin said. "That is Mothra's adult form: she's the very same one that assisted in defeating the original King Ghidorah from Galamyr's forces only last year. But…"

"But what?", asked Zatanna.

"This Mothra is old, & has spent her strength in arriving to Themyscira to help fight off Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah. Whether she wins or not, she won't have the power to return back to our island."

"She's dying?", Zatanna & Vixen say in unison.

"We're afraid so. But before she expires, she will fight to cause as much damage to both monsters as she can, & hopefully take at least _one_ of them down."

Zatanna & Vixen kept their hopes up & prayed that the Twins are right.

Mecha-King Ghidorah's distraction gave the larva Mothra a chance to make a move of her own: spraying her silk at the triple-domed cyborg, which covered the trio of heads in sticky residue in mere moments. Wispus, inside the lone cockpit of the cyborg, sees her vision clogged & presses a button to unleash an electrical discharge that more or less dissolves it all like kindling. Larva Mothra was struck by this new method of attack, & she gets swept away further out to sea with a splash as Mecha-King Ghidorah buffets her with more yellow & rainbow beams, missing her by mere inches.

Outmatched, larva Mothra started heading out to sea away from Themyscira, diving beneath the water to stay clear of Mecha-King Ghidorah's deadly beams.

The adult Mothra fired new beams from her antennae, striking Gigan across his chest, arms & face. Each hit made sufficient damage, & Gigan fired his crimson beam at Mothra, who at the same time had unleashed a glittering powder which directs Gigan's beam right back at him.

"Amazing!", Vixen said. "Diana _told_ me of that ability Mothra possessed, being able to deflect an enemy's rays back to its source!"

"That is her most powerful weapon", the Shobijin say. "But in her death throes, even _that_ may not be enough to overcome both enemies. We fear it may not even beat _Gigan_ , damaged as he is."

The Shobijin's fear comes true as Gigan's repeated attempts to fire his beam creates an overload, causing a brief but powerful explosion that separates cyborg & butterfly from each other, both screeching in pain & surprise. As Mothra recovers from the unexpected backlash of power, Gigan was already airborne & attacks Mothra by cutting her back with a swipe of his left scythe before doing so again with his buzzsaw chest, slicing off a portion of her left wing. Mothra screeched & tried to fight back with what little power she has left, but it was next to useless against a monster whose vitality overmatched hers, even as he's sustained damage himself. Gigan made several passing strikes upon Mothra, inflicting a bad cut on her person with each fly-by & causing her to cry out every time. A pair of yellow beam attacks from her antennae were Mothra's last attempt to strike Gigan, who dodges the feeble attack with ease & launches his own crimson weapon at his now-helpless target, striking her in the underside & igniting her entire body aflame.

Getting some distance, Gigan charges the flaming Mothra & drives himself right _through_ her, shattering the remains of her scorched body everywhere, whit his scythes slicing up any loose pieces just to make certain that _this_ Mothra was no more.

Diana, Hippolyta, & their sisters & friends gaped at seeing the demise of their friend who once helped defeat Galamyr now meet her own end.

"Excellent!", Mateeva said with a grin. "And now to take care of the baby! Gigan…slice that caterpillar in half & bring us her _head!_ "

Gigan screeched & flew after Mothra's larva, who still dodged beams from Mecha-King Ghidorah by diving & resurfacing repeatedly. The cyborg dinosaur extended his scythe hands in an attempt to carry out Mateeva's orders & bring Mothra's life cycle to an end.

 _Oh no you_ don't _, Gigan!_ , Zatanna thought with a scowl.

" _ArhtoM, nruter emoh!_ ", the magician speedily recites, casting a spell on the larva that made her disappear instantly & just before Gigan's scythe hand can make contact with anything solid, hitting only open air.

Gigan screeched in annoyance as Zatanna, Vixen & the Shobijin let out a sigh of relief, sparing larva Mothra a similar fate to that of her parent.

"That's _enough_ out of you, witch!", said a voice from behind as Zatanna & Vixen turned to see an Insectoid swing a fist & sock the young magician square in the jaw with enough force to assure a sounding crack. Vixen called her name as Zatanna held her jaw, while Mari gave her friend's attacker a hard foot to her face. It did little more than startle her, for this Insectoid & several others behind her were more insect-like than human, & more strongly built like female weightlifters. These wore no clothing, & their flesh was like a hard brown exo-skeleton that covered them from head to toe. Their teeth were more animalistic, & their hands & feet bared claws that seemed capable of tearing solid steel asunder.

These female soldiers in Mateeva's army were known as the Alpha Insectoids.

"Nice hit, lady – I almost _felt_ that!", the Alpha Insectoid said, brushing where Vixen struck her in a tease & bared her fangs as she & her troops inched closer.

Knowing there could be no victory here even _if_ the Shobijin weren't in their care, Vixen closed the Twins' box & held it under one arm & took Zatanna under her other. Still in possession of the gorilla's strength, she made a high & powerful leap over the Alpha Insectoids & got a good distance away from their foes, putting 30-40 feet ahead of them before they started giving chase, first through the main city & into the Themysciran jungles.

" _Dammit!_ ", Mateeva barked, seeing larva Mothra make good her escape & giving some relief to the Amazons & heroines until Mateeva gave them a quick reprimand. "Don't feel too reassured, people: we _still_ have your friends under our heel, & with both Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah at our disposal, we'll turn this island into a burning _husk_ if we so desired it!"

"That _still_ doesn't mean we won't stop fighting for our home _against_ you, Mateeva!", Wonder Woman said. "My sisters & I will fight to our very last breath if need be to _rid_ Themyscira of your tyranny! And after you _betrayed_ the hospitality we've granted you & your people, I can guarantee that your punishment will _not_ be an easy one!"

"Diana, I'd be _less_ concerned with ourpunishment  & _more_ on where we're about to send Gigan!"

The Insectoid Queen smiled maliciously as said monster passed overhead & away from Themyscira's shores, bringing dread to the island's true inhabitants & their friends from Man's World: it was similar to what Galamyr had done with the original King Ghidorah, who laid waste to Los Angeles & killed thousands.

Now Mateeva repeats the process with Gigan, who was beyond sight as he disappeared over the horizon.

"You… _BITCH!_ ", Hawkgirl screamed, raising her mace but was stopped by Donna.

"Choose, Diana…us, or Gigan!", Mateeva said.

" _Go_ , daughter – no matter _what_ happens here, _stop_ that monstrosity _any_ way you can!", Hippolyta said, giving Diana further encouragement.

"We'll be _back_ , Mateeva!", Wonder Woman said, taking to the air with her sisters Donna & Cassie, Power Girl, Supergirl, Starfire, Hawkgirl, Stargirl, Miss Martian & Mary Marvel following as they race after Gigan at their fastest speed, praying they get to him before the cyborg menace can hit any major metropolitan areas.

Once they were gone, the Amazons, Black Canary & Mera get into battle positions until they get a reminder by the Insectoid Queen of the _other_ giant menace that's invaded their shores.

"I wouldn't get too frisky about starting another fight if we were you people!", she warns.

As if on cue, a rain of bolts from Mecha-King Ghidorah's heads struck down & hit the land only mere feet from where the Amazons, Mera & Black Canary stood, scorching the sand & dirt where they hit. Even from far off, Mecha-King Ghidorah's blasts were as accurate as they were deadly, & everyone knew better that to compete with firepower of that magnitude…especially since the triple-headed cyborg floated up & emitted a shadow that covered friend & foe alike.

Mecha-King Ghidorah's beams were devastating from a distance. They don't even _want_ to know how much damage & death they can do up close.

"Now… _who_ should be willing to throw in the towel & surrender?", Mateeva asked with a pinch of sarcasm.

Queen Hippolyta makes the decision for all.

"Lower your arms, sisters. They've won this day", she said, & every Amazon did as instructed. Even Mera & Black Canary submitted & got rounded up by the Insectoids, but did so with a heart of contempt as evident on their faces.

Mateeva smiled her brightest.

 **CHAPTER V**

 _Boston, Massachusetts, hours later:_

Wonder Woman & her team were barely able to catch up, follow & keep up with Gigan as he made his way to the eastern portion of the United States. Crossing over the Atlantic, Supergirl & Power Girl were able to actually fly alongside the cyborg creature & emit their heat visions on the beast to try & slow him down or even alter his course. While they _could_ inflict some damage to the monster, they could do neither, & Gigan swatted both irritants away by firing his own beam at Supergirl & smacking Power Girl with his spiked tail, sending them across the waters of the Atlantic as they skipped like living stones. Cassandra, Courtney, Mary, Kory & M'gann fought the urge to go over & help their two friends, knowing that Gigan was a dire threat which needed to be stopped at all costs.

Besides, they knew that Kara & Karen were more than invulnerable enough to withstand powerful hits such as those, & will be back in action in no time.

It still didn't bode well with them, & they promise to put a nasty hurt on Gigan however they can.

The cyborg menace finally makes landfall in the heart of Boston, landing feet first upon the roof of the city's Passport Agency building on the corner of Lomasney Way & Causeway Street, crushing & burying several people within the rubble that ensued. Those who were fleeing the carnage were in danger of suffering the same fate, had it not been for a speeding Flash – Jay Garrick – who went in & got these fortunate souls out of harm's way. Having received an advanced warning from Stargirl & spotting Gigan on their radar, the Justice Society's Michael Holt – Mister Terrific – sent out Jay & Green Lantern Alan Scott to go & intercept the monster & save as many lives as they can while Scott deals with the menace by emerald fire from his ring. The flames scorched Gigan's metallic hide, but did not slow him down: they only made him madder, & soon Gigan was on a murderous rampage by blasting both the hero & the Longfellow Apartment Towers, turning both to crushing debris that would've buried hundreds were it not for Jay.

The first, original Flash kept on evacuating people who were closest to the area Gigan was currently tearing up, while Alan continued his assault upon the cyborg, barely dodging his crimson beam & returning fire. More help had arrived in the forms of Captain Atom & Atom-Smasher, courtesy of a little teleportation spell from Doctor Fate. The silver-clad hero & hooded magician began blasting Gigan with powerful beams that struck the cyborg in the chest as they moved in to put the pressure on the beast.

Unfortunately, they got a little _too_ close, & were hit hard by Gigan's shotgun beam which sent them sprawling away & crashing into the McGovern Institute for Brain Research at MIT & Picower Institute for Learning & Memory buildings in Southeast Cambridge. With three insects out of his path, Gigan approached deeper into the city, leveling many structures like the Municipal Court Department before Atom-Smasher stepped up to the plate. Growing to a height of little more than sixty meters (over half Gigan's height), he gave the monster a flying kick that knocked him over & drove him back in the path of destruction he caused before the huge hero got upon him & began punching the beast in the face with rock-hard fists.

After a few buffets, his fists started bleeding due to the fact he was slugging more metal than flesh & blood, & it left him open for an attack: Gigan fired his shotgun blast that briefly blinded Atom-Smasher before swatting him hard in the chest with his right scythe arm, sending the hero soaring into a vacant John F. Kennedy Federal Building & leveling over half of it. By that time, Gigan was back on his feet & charging Atom-Smasher, who was a bit groggy in getting up & the hero gets tackled like a football quarterback. Their momentum carried both man & monster into Boston City Hall & beyond, going deeper into Massachusetts' largest city & Commonwealth & tumble onto Congress & State Streets, leveling several buildings. Gigan fired his crimson beam which was aimed at Atom-Smasher's head, but the hero manages to deflect it by turning the monster's head over to the right, hitting nothing but empty street & causing a burning hole as concrete gets melted. The cyborg horror smacks the hero into the shoulder with his right scythe arm, causing a deep bleeding cut that made him cry out before being thrown over to the Compass Furnished Apartment before getting rammed into the Quebec Government Office building, turning once-proud structures into smoldering heaps of rubble.

From the twin ports underneath his left scythe arm, Gigan unleashed a pair of metal lines that act like bolas & wrap themselves around Atom-Smasher once he gets back on his feet, pinning his arms to his sides. Before he could free himself, Gigan swung the helpless hero into the buildings between Water & Milk Streets, smashing them like they were made of plaster instead of steel, concrete & glass. Bound though he was, Atom-Smasher used this to his own advantage & grabbed Gigan's lines before pulling him over, the unexpected move catching the cyborg dinosaur off-guard & sending him into the Club Quarters Hotel, pulverizing it & finally getting himself free.

Gigan, however, was far more resilient than one can imagine: almost immediately he took off into the air & has made a 180 degree turn, heading straight for Atom-Smasher & slicing the hero's chest with the teeth on his chest. The giant hero cried out & grabbed his chest to staunch the bleeding as Gigan made another pass, this time causing a deep cut in his back & repeating the process several times, cutting his arms, shoulders & feet until Atom-Smasher could no longer stand on his own two feet due to blood loss & collapsed on his hands & knees.

His current condition made the man easy pickings for Gigan, who dove in & walloped Atom-Smasher in the side, turning him upon his back & landing on top of him, raising his scythes & bringing them down. The giant hero grabbed both appendages & used whatever strength he had left to keep them from driving into his flesh & skewer him alive. But Gigan has _more_ than just his scythes to accomplish such a messy task: the teeth on his chest start rotating swiftly, & Atom-Smasher sees the horror he now faces.

 _Those teeth on this creature's chest…it really_ is _a buzzsaw!_ , he thought with dread, remembering the details from Mister Terrific's briefing once he received word from Wonder Woman about Gigan's approach to Boston.

Getting weaker & weaker from the bleeding wounds Gigan inflicted upon him, Atom-Smasher saw his grisly death loom closer & closer as the monster intends to gut him like a giant trout & spill his entrails all over Boston.

Death would elude him: from seemingly out of nowhere, Gigan gets clobbered in the side of the head by the group of Wonder Woman, Troia, Supergirl, Power Girl, Miss Martian & Mary Marvel as they act like living missiles & deliver a blow to the cyborg beast that causes a vibration which shatters glass all around & knocks the creature away from a bleeding Atom-Smasher, who shrinks down to a more manageable size of 7 feet, 6 inches tall. Hawkgirl, Stargirl, Wonder Girl & Starfire fly in to the hero's aide as their friends handle Gigan.

"Albert!", Stargirl says as she & Hawkgirl help him up to a sitting position. "Oh my god Al, you okay?"

"So weak", Al says. "When you said this Gigan had a buzzsaw on his chest, you sure weren't pulling our leg!"

"Easy, Albert", Hawkgirl said. "Let's concentrate on tending to those wounds first, shall we?"

"Allow _me_ , Kendra!", Jay Garrick said, literally racing out of the blue & tying up Albert's wounds with white cloth at super-speed. "There – _that_ ought to staunch your bleeding until I can get you back to HQ for better medical attention! Ready for a little trip, big guy?"

"Just do me a favor, Jay – no speed bumps!", Albert joked, bringing a quick smile to the speedster & the rest.

"Deal. I'll go _really_ smooth."

"Go then, Jay Garrick", said Starfire. "Please take Albert over to your base for medical treatment while _we_ help Diana & the others deal with this horrid Gigan creature!"

"Yeah – we got a _score_ to settle with the damn thing!", Wonder Girl adds, her fists clenched.

"Godspeed, girls!", Jay Garrick says before taking Atom-Smasher in his arms & took off in a blur of red & blue, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Come on, girls! Let's go let Gigan know what it feels like to scorn a woman – especially when _we're_ those women!", Hawkgirl said, patting her mace in her palm.

"Permit _me_ to take point, Kendra Saunders!", Starfire said as the winged wonder nodded, & the quartet took flight to join Diana, who was now engaged in a most ferocious fight with Gigan as she, Donna, M'gann, Kara, Karen & Mary, striking the cyborg monster every which way all over his cybernetic body & causing more than just a fair amount of damage. Stargirl & the others join the melee, & they get in _their_ licks on the monster: Starfire launches her energy bolts as Stargirl shoots her cosmic rod, with Supergirl, Power Girl & Miss Martian using their heat visions. Diana, Donna, Cassie, Mary & Kendra use their solid fists & mace to get a more hands-on approach with Gigan, as the creature fires his crimson beam at the heroes, his rage reaching the boiling point. Several buildings get trampled as a casualty of his temperament, but thanks to Jay Garrick doing a swift evacuation of the general area, they were all but vacant & left as hollow husks with not even the family dog still inside any of them.

Gigan lashed out with his scythe hands & tried to swat even _one_ of the super-heroines, but they were too small & fast to get a deadbeat on, being no more successful at crushing them with his metal appendages than he was at by using his red eye beam. He ventured down Boston in fury, crumbling many buildings by feet, scythe hands, tail & red beam, causing a swath of destruction not seen in the city since the Great Boston Fire of 1872 – an incident that took place on November 9th of that year that consumed 65 acres of Downtown Boston & lasted for 12 hours before finally being subdued, leaving 30 people dead & a sum of $73.5 million in damages.

The destruction left in Gigan's wake is leaving damages in the billions, making _that_ historic incident look like a walk in the park!

His rampage took him across Otis & Devonshire Streets, crashing into the Martin News building, crumbling it like it was nothing more than a house of cards & raining the streets below with debris. Seeing all the destruction that Gigan was causing has made Diana & company even _more_ furious, & they push the creature even harder than before, sending him away from the buildings still standing, indicating to him that he was going to cause no more even if it killed them.

Some extra help had just arrived in the form of Alan Scott, Captain Atom & Doctor Fate, receiving their second wind & striking the cyborg monster with beams of energy & magic. Captain Atom unleashed a blast of atomic energy at Gigan's side, with Alan & Doc Fate launching a blaze of emerald fire & mystic power at the creature, hitting Gigan in the chest & face. The pain was unlike anything Gigan's ever witnessed previously, having never encountered the mystic arts or faced its power.

A high-pitched metallic screech indicated how much he abhorred the experience.

The thirteen heroes gather to face Gigan in what could be an ultimate showdown in Boston, with only them or him emerging victorious. Even at _his_ size, Gigan was having difficulty defeating beings only 1-2 meters in height due to their inhuman powers, some of which caused him great anguish. He realizes that were he to continue battling his small but very powerful enemies, his life could be forfeit with just a matter of time & a little luck.

Diana & company await Gigan's decision, each one with contempt on their faces, daring him to make a move.

And make a move, Gigan does, letting out a screech of contempt, the cyborg beast lifts himself into the air & flies out of Boston at the same speed he traveled to arrive. His sudden departure was almost like one from any of the Flashes, & he was gone from Boston as he leaves it a smoking ruin.

" _Uh-uh_ , Gigan – _you're_ not getting off the hook _that_ easily!", Wonder Girl says & starts after him.

"Cassie, _wait!_ ", Donna says, grabbing her arm & stopping her before she took off herself.

"Are you _crazy_ , Donna?! We can't _afford_ to let him go: with Gigan loose, he'll level _any_ city he sets his sights upon, & we just _barely_ stopped him from doing so here in Boston! How can you even _consider_ …?!"

"It's okay, Cass. Judging from his current course, I believe I know _exactly_ where he's heading."

It took Cassandra Sandsmark only a moment to contemplate what Donna meant, & she got it.

"You could be _right_ , Donna", she said.

"Donna _is_ right, Cassandra", Diana said. "Queen Mateeva is no doubt ordering Gigan back to Themyscira, & is probably planning her invasion in full scale rather than a random act like here in Boston. This unprovoked attack on the city was only meant to _prove_ that she _can_ hit anywhere, _and_ at anytime."

"And after capturing Superman & the others & Gigan's brief but destructive demonstration here, we can safely assume that Queen Mateeva will soon _start_ her realinvasion!", said Hawkgirl as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then there's no time to lose", Alan Scott said. "Diana, I can have Michael assemble whatever reserves are at our disposal & launch a counterstrike by…"

"Alan", Wonder Woman says, interrupting the Golden Age Green Lantern. "I do appreciate the gesture of your assistance & all, please don't get me wrong. But this invasion is originating at Themyscira, which is _my_ home as well as Donna's. _We_ need to deal with this ourselves, & I've already got a fine bunch of sisters to stand by my side to help drive this new threat away from Paradise Island."

"You _sure_ about this, Diana?", asked Captain Atom. "With a creature like Gigan at Queen Mateeva's side…"

" _Two_ , actually: she has a bionic version of the monster King Ghidorah, the triple-headed menace that attacked both my home & Los Angeles only last year. And yes, I'm positive, Captain: this is more or less a _private_ & personal war…a female feud, if you will."

A roar of fire trucks gave the ladies another reason why they needed to tackle these new enemies alone.

"Besides, you're needed _here_ more at the moment", said Mary Marvel. "Please don't worry: we'll free Billy & all the rest from Mateeva's grip, & put an end to this before it escalates any further. As Diana often says, 'You just need a little faith'."

Mary's remark brought a smile to Diana's face & that of the other female heroes.

"All right, point taken", Captain Atom said, giving in. "We'll give assistance to the local authorities here while you girls go handle this crisis in the Atlantic. All I ask is that you don't make us regret it."

"Fair enough, Captain", Donna said, with Diana nodding.

"At least permit _me_ to _teleport_ you  & your friends to your home, Diana of Themyscira", Doctor Fate says as he raises his right arm. "I can send you at a spot where you can take the enemy unawares."

"Wait!", Cassie says, putting her hands out as if in surrender. " _Before_ you take us _there_ , Doctor Fate, there _is_ a place we need to make a stop at to better _help_ us in hitting Queen Mateeva where it hurts!"

"There _is?_ ", Miss Martian asks before Cassie turned to her & nodded. That was when it hit M'gann & the rest, & they back up Cassandra's request.

"Where would you like for me to send you & your friends to, Cassandra Sandsmark?", Doctor Fate asks.

Cassie smiled brightly & gave the powerful sorcerer the name of the location.

 _Themyscira, dusk:_

As Donna Troy predicted, Gigan _did_ return to Paradise Island after he left Boston in flaming ruins, & stays at close proximity of the main city as Mecha-King Ghidorah resides up at the top of the island's highest mountain – the exact spot where the original three-headed menace stayed after Galamyr & his men conquered paradise.

Now it was Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids who have achieved this task, & she had Queen Hippolyta & her Amazons rounded up & placed in various areas of the island, making it once again their prison rather than their home which has sheltered them for over 3,000 years. Black Canary & Mera were taken to the Royal Palace in chains just as Hippolyta, Phillipus & Artemis have been while Mateeva sits in the very throne Hippolyta sat in for countless days & nights, her staff in hand. Like always, Aruza & Bacelis stand by her side.

An Insectoid approaches her queen & bows in proper gesture & respect.

"Speak", Mateeva says, & the young insect-woman does so.

"My Queen, we have searched the immediate area for the two that had slipped from our grasp: the ones called Vixen & Zatanna", she replies. "After many hours of hunting for them, we haven't found or picked up a single trace of either. They must've reached further out into the farthest reaches of the island, & have no doubt taken the Shobijin Twins with them."

"And what of the Koinaka Stone the Twins presented as a gift to Hippolyta's people?"

"Since taking over the Royal Palace, we have went over this place from top to bottom to find it with no luck. We've suspected that Vixen & Zatanna _knew_ we would want its power & have taken itto prevent _us_ from using it. Shall I extend the search party  & send our troops further out into the jungles of the island, my queen?"

Queen Mateeva placed a hand under her chin as if to consider the suggestion.

"That won't be necessary", she says, waving her hand in dismissal. "Knowing those two, they'll try to attempt a rescue of their friends & set them free. They'll most likely come to _us_ on their own, & that's why I sent the Alpha Insectoids to guard our prisoners. When they make their move, _that's_ when we'll have them."

"And what of Diana, my queen? Surely we should be prepared for _her_ inevitable arrival, not to mention that of Mothra's."

" _That's_ what we have Gigan  & Mecha-King Ghidorah in our possession for: powerful as Diana & her friends are, even _they_ cannot defeat two creatures of _their_ stamina & strength. As for Mothra, she is literally an insect, plain & simple: she can & will be _crushed_ like the annoying bug she really is. They've held up this far, I do admit that. But in the end, they _will_ succumb to our will or be destroyed like anyone who dares to oppose us. Now then…be a good girl & get our forces ready to attack. We deploy at Washington, D.C. come dawn."

"As you say, my queen", the young Insectoid said, bowing before heading off to carry out her orders. Once she was gone, Queen Hippolyta spoke.

"Your servant seemed pretty _nervous_ about my daughter's return to Themyscira", she hinted to Mateeva."She has every _right_ to be, Mateeva: when Diana & her friends return, they _won't_ be so lenient towards you, your people _or_ your giant pets! Don't forget: though she has lived as a super-heroine in Man's World, Diana is also an Amazon, born & bred! She's _slayed_ many beasts on this island, & if pushed beyond her moral boundaries, she'll just as soon claim your _head!_ She does _not_ take kindly or lightly to those who _betray_ her or those she loves! Face it, Mateeva: you are _no better_ than _Galamyr_ was!"

Mateeva swiftly rose from her seat & got into Hippolyta's face, queen to queen.

"I am _nothing_ like that barbarian fool!", Mateeva spat in Hippolyta's face, the Amazon Queen's unflinching & with a scowl. "While he _did_ put up a decent one-on-one fight against you & Artemis, he made several errors aside from relying too much on technology that caused his downfall! One, _he_ didn't capture the biggest threats to his plans on taking the world for his own – _we_ did! Two, _he_ only had _one_ giant critter to assist him in his quest – _we_ have _two!_ And three, his _ego_ was so _bloated_ , he became overconfident & never expected for any outcome other than victory! Us? We use our _heads_ & think things through _before_ we act, as you clearly witnessed! So don't you _dare_ compare my people & I to Galamyr's! And don't you worry about Vixen & Zatanna – with the latter receiving a broken jaw & unable to cast spells, she & her friend will soon be caught!"

"Oh, we're not worried about _those_ two, Mateeva!", Black Canary said as the Insectoid Queen faced her. "If there's _one_ thing I know about Mari & Zee, is that they're more formidable than one gives them credit for! They're a force to be reckoned with – even _without_ their powers!"

Dinah's rebuke for Mateeva earned her a punch to the face by Bacelis, causing her to see stars.

"I'd watch my _tongue_ if I were you, little bird!", she barked. "You don't _mock_ our queen & not pay the price for your insolence!"

"That's all right, Bacelis", Mateeva said, rising from the floor & walking back to her throne. "Like everybody else we shall enslave, Black Canary _will_ learn discipline lest she forfeit her life."

"You _are_ no better than Galamyr, Mateeva!", Artemis says. "He wanted us to join in his cause of having both _his_ people & mine conquer the entire human race, because _he_ felt they were _inferior_ to & needed to be maliciously disciplined by us! And _you?!_ Your plan to incite the female sex to your cause & enslave the male sex is even _worse!_ I've spent time as Wonder Woman like Diana has,  & despite the depths men can sink to at times, I've _also_ seen the _good_ they can do for both their fellow man _and_ the female sex they share Patriarch's World with! Diana was sent out to create _equality_ among the sexes, _not_ one ruling over the other! That's _not_ what Diana _or_ I were sent out for! What _you_ wish to do is _unholy_ to our cause!"

"And it's a _worthless cause_ , Artemis! Galamyr was an idiot, but he _was_ right about _one_ thing: creating equality between sexes is a _fool's_ errand! _That's_ something _we_ learned the _hard_ way during Evina  & Zevora's wedding back home: we thought we could live frivolously & in harmony with the Arachknights until we were _betrayed_ by them & lost our home! Now we seek to _rectify_ that problem here on Earth, & make this a utopia for _all_ females, regardless of nationality!"

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!", Hippolyta snapped.

"Which isn't all that much, my dear Hippolyta", Mateeva said with a smirk. "I _had_ thought about having your head on my wall as an example to those who come against us, but then I thought to keep you alive for two reasons: I want you to _watch_ as we invade & conquer this _filth_ of a world, knowing how you, Diana _and_ Artemis all failed in your mission. Plus, I believe I _enjoy_ seeing you helpless in chains like this. You'll become my personal slave girl – just like you once were to _Heracles_ all those centuries ago."

Queen Mateeva's laugh echoed throughout the Royal Palace as Hippolyta's face became hard & red with rage, her thoughts & feelings being shared by her sisters, Black Canary & Mera. Were they _not_ chained with their hands behind their backs, they'd make her pay for her atrocities, with extreme prejudice if need be.

Right now, they can only imagine it in their minds.

 _Come on, Zee, Mari…we're counting on you guys to form some kind of miracle for us!_ , Dinah thought.

Mateeva continued laughing.

 _Five minutes later:_

Zatanna & Vixen evaded capture for this long, but both knew that sooner or later they _will_ be found & placed in prison or worse. It was a more difficult task than they imagined, what with Zatanna's jaw being broken & being in a sling while holding the box that contained the Shobijin Twins, acting as their bodyguard. Using her feline stealth, Vixen led Zee through the Themysciran jungles & managed to stay one step ahead of their pursuers. But unless they _do_ perform some kind of miracle like Dinah's hoping for, they'll suffer the same fate as the Amazons currently are.

An idea comes to Vixen's mind, & she signals Zatanna to follow.

Her plan brought them to the beach, where the Alpha Insectoids were standing guard over the captured forms of Superman, Martian Manhunter & the other heroes, with a bound Darkseid placed only twenty feet away & also on close watch by these pumped-up soldiers of Mateeva's.

Using the foliage for cover, Mari & Zatanna peek through to see the circumstances.

They must admit it does _not_ bode well.

"It's just as we _thought_ , Zee", Vixen said in a low voice. "Mateeva's got those muscle-bound soldiers of hers to keep close watch on our friends in case we attempted to set them free."

"Queen Mateeva is more well-prepared in her quest than Galamyr had been", said the Shobijin. "She must've known that neither of you would have the strength to set your friends free in order to topple her rule on Themyscira."

"That _is_ true, I must confess. Zee's in _no_ condition to get in there fighting due to her broken jaw _and_ watching over you two,  & _I_ alone don't have the strength to take out _all_ those warriors before I get overtaken by numbers."

Vixen takes another peek through the foliage, with Zatanna & the Twins peering themselves.

"But _he_ does!", Vixen says, referring to Darkseid.

Already her idea was rejected as Zatanna grabs Mari's arm & vehemently shakes her head.

"Mari McCabe, are you absolutely sure that freeing Darkseid is a wise decision?", the Shobijin ask. "Of what we've been told by Diana, he is one of the Earth's most _vile_ enemies, & would gladly reduce it to ash at a whim if given the chance."

"Believe me, ladies… _I'm_ not too thrilled about the concept myself", Vixen says, gently removing Zee's hand. "But Queen Mateeva & her backstabbing Insectoids need to be _stopped_ , & in order for us to _do_ that, we _need_ the help of our friends. If I can get Darkseid riled up enough to somehow smash though that energy shield surrounding those cylinders, I'll free the strongest members first & get the odds in _our_ favor."

"But Mari…what if you should somehow _fail?_ What of our friend then?"

"I'll just have to make sure that I _don't_. Besides, I _really_ don't see any _other_ options available…do you?"

The Shobijin Twins & Zatanna look to each other & seem to be in doubt, admitting they _don't_ know of any.

"Then _please_ use the utmost caution, Mari McCabe", said the Twins. "You will most likely _not_ get a second shot at this."

"Agreed. Wish me luck, girls", Vixen said as Zatanna & the Shobijin nod. Carefully & silently making her way out of the foliage & onto the beach, Vixen stays out of sight as she readies herself for what is arguably going to be one of the most craziest stunts ever performed by a Justice Leaguer, & Mari starts to get doubts about it herself.

 _Snap out of it, Mari! This is_ no _time for getting cold feet!_ , Vixen thought, fighting to steel herself for what's to come. Taking hold of her Tantu totem around her neck, she whispers a single word.

"Rhino."

Instantly, Mari's been gifted with the strength of said animal, takes a deep breath & takes off across the beach.

Her destination is right for Darkseid himself!

Although her objective mostly called for stealth, her footsteps did _not_ go unnoticed by the Alpha Insectoids,  & she was spotted sooner than she'd liked.

"You there… _stop!_ ", one of them cried out, giving chase with three more backing her up. Their charge has only urged Vixen to pick up the pace, & she pumped her legs for all their worth. One of the Alpha Insectoids threw a spear at the running Vixen, & she worked to outrace the oncoming projectile & avoid getting skewered.

She runs straight for her target, who turns his head as even _he_ couldn't believe what she was about to do.

The spear makes contact with Mari, but only gives a slight nick on her arm & does nothing to slow or even stop her momentum.

In seconds, she reaches Darkseid, or rather, his binds: like a living freight train, she crashes herself into the back of Darkseid's metal cuffs that held him & chips away pieces of metal & circuitry, causing a bit of damage as she knocks him forward just as she stumbled the opposite way.

Even though it wasn't sufficient as Mari had hoped, it was still enough to do the job: Darkseid tested his cuffs' sturdiness & found them considerably weakened, & using his great strength, he tears through his binds like they were no more than tin foil with a roar. He does the same with his headband & choker, freeing his powers & vocal chords.

"Queen Mateeva, we have an alert! Darkseid is…!", one Alpha Insectoid tried to say in her communicator but got her voice cut off as the Ruler of Apokolips grabbed her head in his gargantuan hand & lifted her off the ground.

"That's _right_ , insect! I am _free!_ ", Darkseid says, squeezing his catch. "And you pathetic cretins will know what it _means_ to anger the mighty _Darkseid!_ "

With no more thought to scratching an itch, Darkseid crushes the head of his prey like an overripe fruit with a sickening wet crunch, dirtying his hands with sticky ichor which oozes through his fingers before letting the headless corpse drop to the beach with a thud.

His eyes burning a bright red & his teeth gritted, the Ruler of Apokolips charged the other Alpha Insectoids & swung his mighty fists at anything resembling a humanoid female insect as said figures dodged & weaved to avoid suffering their companion's grisly fate. Darkseid _had_ thought of using his Omega Effect beams from his eyes to wipe out each one of his foes, but having suffered much by the Insectoid's hands, from the attack on his home by the beast Gigan to his humiliating capture, the otherworldly tyrant wanted to make them do so more by his own hands, as it was a more fitting punishment: he wishes to extract the pain physically, & doing so hand-to-hand was the perfect way for him to accomplish that feat.

But while they were fearful of the great tyrant, the Alpha Insectoids still didn't make it easy for him: they used their swords & spears to cut and/or stab the gargantuan figure all the while dodging his fists & feet, as Darkseid was as swift as he was huge – a fact Superman found out as Clark Kent when he was whisked away from Metropolis to Apokolips by the ruler's Omega Effect.

While Darkseid dealt with the Alpha Insectoids, Vixen was recuperating from her collision of the ruler's binds which left her temporarily stunned despite having the proportionate strength of the rhinoceros from which she had borrowed.

 _Remind me not to do_ that _again anytime soon!_ , Vixen thought, putting a hand to her head as she slowly gets up, feeling like she's had one too many at the local pub.

Hangover aside, however, she did what she set out to do: free Darkseid to handle the Alpha Insectoids & hope he somehow frees the Man of Steel & the rest in an unintentional way, as the Ruler of Apokolips would not do so out of kindness from his heart because he _has_ none.

It was all down to luck.

Valiantly the Alpha Insectoids fought the gargantuan tyrant with pointed weapons, making bleeding cuts on his person but doing no other damage as Darkseid's wounds close almost as immediately as they've been inflicted upon him. Two come rushing in with swords & shields raised, but once Darkseid disposes of three others, he breaks both sword & shield with a mighty swing of his right fist before grabbing both by the heads like he'd done with the first Alpha Insectoid & suffer her fate. He gets impaled in the chest by another warrior from her spear, but Darkseid burns it away with the power coursing through his body & charges her with his two captives in a speed that belied his great size.

Unable to dodge in time, this Alpha Insectoid & Darkseid's prey collide with each other straight into the energy shield that covered the captured heroes' cylinders & sends a powerful jolt through the three Alpha Insectoids as well as Darkseid himself, who'd temporarily forgotten about said defense having been in a bit of a blind rage once he was set free. The trio of insect females & Apokoliptian ruler cried out as exoskeleton & granite-like skin get electrocuted, their flesh smoking in spots but the Alpha Insectoids getting the worst of it as wounds open up & lime-green bodily fluids squirt out like miniature geysers.

After a few seconds what felt like an eternity, the energy shield discharged & exploded, knocking away both a tyrant & trio of female insects. Their bodies lay on the sand, smoking in spots.

Vixen dived for cover before the blast occurred, & when she looked up from the sandy beach, she saw a mostly happy sight: the cylinders were all smashed apart from the blast & freed the heroes within. The down part was that each of them were so out of it, they were currently in no condition to get up & start fighting. Superman was down the most, having been exposed to Kryptonite for too long a time, & with no immediate sun to recharge his alien cells, the situation looked bleak. Vixen ran up to her friends & started shaking them awake as if to get them up for school after oversleeping, going to the Martian first.

"J'onn? _J'onn!_ ", she aroused, shaking him the hardest. "Get up! Quick!"

"M-Mari?", J'onn responded, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. He takes a quick look around to see Flash & the others lying down & struggling to get up after a violent shock. "I-I _remember:_ we were ambushed by unknown assailants  & then brought here to Themyscira by the traitorous Queen Mateeva & her people!"

"That's right!"

The Martian Manhunter saw the smoking body of Darkseid, noticing he was freed from his shackles.

"How did _Darkseid_ manage to…", he started to say.

"That's on _me_ , J'onn", Mari finished. "Being outnumbered by a bunch of traitorous insect women with no one else to turn to except a magician with a broken jaw & two women only six inches tall, I needed to devise a strategy to get you guys free, & that's where Darkseid came into play. Desperate times…"

"Called for desperate measures. Good thinking, Mari – it's probably what _I_ would have done in your place."

"Glad to see that it worked, but now we need to get everyone up & ready to fight! No doubt Mateeva & her people _heard_ the commotion that went on down here, & are sending troops in to fight first & _not_ ask any questions!"

"Permit me", J'onn said, his eyes glowing red as he spoke telepathically to his friends.

' _Clark, Bruce, everyone…this is J'onn. Now that we have been freed from our prisons, Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids are heading our way. I know that you are drained of energy, but do not worry – I will offer each of you a piece of my vitality to help you up & ready for battle._'

J'onn used his Martian abilities to transport a bit of his energy into each one, giving them vitality to get back on their feet firmly before his eyes ceased their glow, seeing everyone in good form.

Except for Superman: he wasn't getting up like everyone else, & it was quite obvious as to the reason _why_.

"Kryptonite…there's still _Kryptonite_ on the ground!", said Hawkman.

"Not for long, bird-man!", Flash said, who rounded up every piece of the one substance dangerously lethal to Superman in his hands in the blink of an eye.

"Good job, Flash! _I_ can take it from _here!_ ", Green Lantern Hal Jordan said, taking the glowing green rocks in an emerald hand formed by his ring before morphing it into a mini rocket & aiming his right hand skywards. Like the real thing, Hal sent the rocket streaming into outer space past the Earth's atmosphere. When Hal retracted his little construct, the Kryptonite pieces kept floating further out into space & getting far away from Earth as possible.

Kryptonite gone notwithstanding, Superman was still weak on his hands & knees.

"I don't _get_ it!", a perplexed Billy Batson said. "The Kryptonite's gone, but Superman's _still_ not getting up!"

"He's been exposed to the Kryptonite for too long a time, Billy", said Batman. "He needs a solar recharge, & with the sun being down for more than half an hour now, he needs to be _flown_ to the other side of the Earth in order for him to get his fill."

" _That's_ a problem _I_ can help solve easily!", John Stewart said, raising his own ring hand & taking Superman by the arm & over his shoulders. "Hold tight, big guy: we'll be getting you _all_ juiced up before you know it!"

That said, John Stewart formed an emerald aura that surrounded him & Superman before taking off from the island in a green streak across the Atlantic, heading west.

By that time, the cries of Mateeva's Insectoids echoed throughout the island as they appeared in droves from out of the jungles & onto the beaches, each one armed to the teeth.

"Take care of them for me, guys! I'll be _right_ back with some reinforcements of our own!", Flash said before speeding off like his namesake.

"Billy, we're going to need…", Batman started to say.

"Say no more, Batman! I've got a plan!", Billy said with a smirk, actually running _towards_ the oncoming foes & being overwhelmed by them in almost no time. The Dark Knight cried out his name as Billy Batson disappeared from view before a bolt of lightning came thundering down from the skies & struck in the spot Billy vanished under, knocking away the Insectoids & revealing a tall muscular man in a red outfit, golden boots & bracelets & short white cape where Billy once stood.

Captain Marvel has returned!

Batman ran up to him & asked if he was okay.

"Never better, Batman. I _told_ you I had a plan!", the Mighty Mortal says with a smile & a wink.

The Caped Crusader couldn't suppress a grin.

"Now…what say we settle a _score_ with these bugs who _dared_ to betray Diana & her sisters?", Marvel asked.

"Nothing I'd like better!", Batman said, getting out a pair of Batarangs from his utility belt & joining the fight.

The battle became a full melee: the Insectoids did their best to try & bring down the world's greatest heroes like they had last time, but if there's one thing that Batman, Green Lantern & the others are known for is learning from past mistakes. When they attempted to subdue Hal Jordan's power again, the man put up an emerald shield to block the mud-like substance & it slipped off harmlessly. Even when the Alpha Insectoids revived & tried to bring J'onn down with flames from a special gun that acts like a flamethrower, Hawkman smashed each one to bits with his mace before using it again to swat some bugs. J'onn used his intangibility to allow several spears & swords to pass on through him harmlessly before becoming solid & buffeting a good number of enemies; Batman uses every bit of his martial arts training he's learned since his childhood days traveling the world & mastering each technique to its very pinnacle, using them to the fullest; Vixen switched her abilities from rhino to that of jaguar & used the speed of said jungle cat to attack oncoming enemies & avoid being hit herself; Captain Marvel was faced with the same dilemma as his young alter-ego Billy Batson as Insectoids swarmed all over him like ants on honey, using their sheer numbers & weight to bring the world's Mightiest Mortal down. They might as well be trying to bring down Mount Olympus with their bare clawed hands: Marvel simply extended his arms & knocked off every enemy which clung onto him, tossing them every which way.

But as many who went down, there were still dozens more to take their place, with a new swarm charging in.

"They're just _like_ a swarm of bugs – there's just no _end_ to them!", said Vixen. "What do we _do?_ "

"What we _always_ do, Mari – fight until we no longer _can!_ ", said Batman.

"Then let's _really_ take off the gloves & turn up the _heat_ on these roaches!", Hal Jordan says, forming a pair of large flamethrowers from his ring which were ready to spit large gouts of emerald flames from their nozzles.

By then, more shouting came from the jungles as the freshly-freed Amazons came rushing in, armed with their own spears, swords & shields to help Green Lantern, Captain Marvel & the other heroes to surround the Insectoids & force their surrender. When they refused, the sound of a screech from the air caused all eyes to see a large water-bird swoop down which held a basket that contained a freed Queen Hippolyta, Phillipus, Artemis, Mera & Black Canary. Landing & retracting her water-bird, they throw a defeated Bacelis, Aruza & Queen Mateeva onto the beach, creating a chorus of gasps from the Insectoids.

A heartbeat later, Flash reappeared alongside Martian Manhunter & Hawkman.

"Looks like I got the cavalry all armed up & arriving just in time!", the Scarlet Speedster said. He was true to his words: along with freeing the Amazons, Flash also used his speed to arm them for combat with weapons after he raced into the Royal Palace, took care of Queen Mateeva & her two loyal subjects & freed Hippolyta & the rest held captive by her.

"Nice work there, Flash!", Hawkman said. "Your timely intervention helped to turn things around to _our_ good fortune!"

" _Not_ necessarily, bird-man!", Queen Mateeva said, rising from the sand with her two faithful servants. "You fools seem to all be forgetting that we _still_ have Gigan _and_ Mecha-King Ghidorah at our disposal, & they should be responding to our distress right about… _now!_ "

The screeching & reappearance from both giant monsters had brought a smile to Mateeva's face & renewed the Insectoids' fading confidence until a bright flash of light 250 yards out from the island caught the attention of hero, Amazon, Insectoid & monsters alike which stretched out to a length of 200 meters & a height of only one-tenth that. Emerging from this sudden portal was a sight the heroes & Amazons were pleased to see: Mothra reborn with a new larger set of wings that spread 108 meters from tip to tip on a 36-meter long body. Her fur was fitted with patches of brown on top, & with the same color underside. Her three pairs of legs were no longer fur-covered, being regular exoskeleton appendages with three-clawed feet. Like her legs, her antennae was thinner but longer than before, & her multifaceted eyes still held that radiant blue, if not a bit deeper in hue. As the giant lepidopteran headed towards Mecha-King Ghidorah & Gigan, Wonder Woman, Troia, Wonder Girl, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Starfire, Miss Martian, Mary Marvel, Stargirl & Power Girl all approach the beaches of Themyscira & join the party.

Doctor Fate closes the portal that teleported butterfly & heroines alike & disappears with it.

Mothra battles both of Queen Mateeva's giant pets out in the skies over the ocean while Diana deals with the Insectoid herself. Seeing how the enemies were all rounded up, Zatanna rejoined the group, still carrying the red box with the Shobijin inside.

"Zee! What happened to _you?!_ ", asked Courtney, noticing the strip of cloth around the magician's face which holds her jaw steady.

"One of the more bulked-up Insectoids sucker-punched her, breaking her jaw in the process!", Vixen growled, staring at the Alpha Insectoids with venom in her eyes.

"You traitorous bitches are going to _pay_ for that, among many _other_ things!", Black Canary spat.

"That they shall, Dinah – but by Amazonian law!", Diana said, staring at Mateeva with more than a little bit of malice in her eyes. "I was thinking of placing them within the newly-constructed Doom's Doorway, where they can remain in Pandora's Box for all eternity! Even though I've more or less eradicated the previous evils in that domain, I _still_ consider it a spooky place as they say the _spirits_ of these horrors reside there even now!"

"We'll _die_ first before you can put even _one_ of us inside that terrible place!", Mateeva barked.

" _You_ don't get to _choose_ , Mateeva!", Hippolyta snapped. "Even _I_ concur that Pandora's Box is _more_ than a fitting punishment for you & your traitorous Insectoids to spend your sentences in!" The Amazon Queen turns to an inert Darkseid, who was still seemingly knocked out by the blast of the cylinders' energy barrier. "While we're _at_ it, I believe the almighty Darkseid would make the _perfect_ cellmate for you horrid insects, for even _he_ would not be able to escape its depths!"

"Sounds like a plan, Hippolyta", Hal Jordan said. "Would some of you care to give me a hand with tall, dark & gruesome over there?"

Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Supergirl, Power Girl, & the two Marvel siblings accompany Hal, who wraps Darkseid up in a thick emerald bind as the other six heroes assist in getting him up & being his escorts in an effort no different from heavily-armed guards escorting a prisoner towards life imprisonment or even Death Row.

But Darkseid is _never_ to be manhandled in such a manner by anyone: with hardly any effort, the granite-flesh tyrant broke free of Hal Jordan's bond & knocked his six highly-powered escorts away with a swift blow of his arms, the blows staggering even them as they get flown across the landscape along with Hal, landing hard in the sand & dirt & leaving a decent-sized crater in each wherever they hit.

The crowd of heroes & villains watch in stunned silence as Darkseid effortlessly brought down seven of the mightiest heroes with ease, & now he stands with burning red eyes that shine like rubies in the night.

" _Queen Mateeva!_ ", he barks with the same fire in his tone. "You have _dared_ to venture into  & _invade_ my home of Apokolips with your pet beast Gigan & lay destructive _waste_ to it! _Now_ you will receive the _ultimate_ punishment as I all but _evaporate_ your less-than-worthy existence from this universe!"

Darkseid's eyes shine brighter before he unleashes his Omega Effect beams which aim straight for Mateeva, who was experiencing a vast amount of trepidation for the first time since knowing her planet was going to explode just as Krypton once did. Her fear made her as still as a statue, & she couldn't even _begin_ to run to avoid the death sentence on her way.

" _No!_ ", Diana & Donna cry out, getting in the way of the Omega Effect & blocking its advance with their silver bracelets, the metal glistening as they're hit.

" _What?!_ ", Darkseid says, stunned by the actions of the Amazon siblings & ceasing his beams. "You would go & _protect_ the life of this treacherous _infidel_ after all she's _done_ to you?! You Amazons are _beyond_ comprehension even by _my_ standards!"

"Despite the crimes & atrocities committed by Queen Mateeva & her people, we will _not_ allow one such as you to act as judge, jury _or_ executioner, Darkseid!", Donna said fiercely. "In case you've forgotten where you stand, you currently set foot on Themysciran soil, & therefore _will_ abide by its rules & laws! Queen Hippolyta has chosen to put the Insectoids in Pandora's Box as punishment, so _that_ is what will happen! End of discussion!"

"You _heard_ my sister, Darkseid! _Stand down!_ ", Diana added with as much steel in her voice.

"I think _not_ , Princess of Themyscira!", Darkseid said firmly. "This alien _wench_ struck my home _first_ & caused untold destruction to my utopia that will take _years_ to rebuild! By higher decree between our two peoples, _I_ have the ultimate right to decide her fate, & _that_ is an immediate & total evaporation by _my_ hand alone! Thus, _I_ demand that _you_ both stand down & back away while this Insectoid filth _and_ her people receive the _proper_ sentence! Now _do it!_ "

"No!", both Diana & Donna say in unison, their defensive poses remaining.

Darkseid gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes were re-lit with his primary weapon.

" _Fools!_ Since you both choose to stand in my way of delivering what is just, then you _both_ shall sufferthe same fate as _her!_ ", Darkseid stated, unleashing his Omega Effect beams once again. The twin projectiles strike Diana & Donna's silver bracelets, the metal gleaming even brighter than before. Both Amazon siblings strain with their strength of holding themselves steady to keep Darkseid's weapon from reaching Queen Mateeva, who was reeling in fear of an on-the-spot execution from a warlord whose name was infamous throughout the universe – a being who had once dared to invade Mount Olympus itself & attack the fabled Gods there to gain ultimate power & would've succeeded, had it not been for the efforts of Wonder Woman & Superman.

Although Queen Mateeva does not really fear death, she would not prefer to have her death sentence carried out by another, especially by one such as Darkseid: his Omega Effect beams can make that split-second it takes to vaporize an enemy seem like it stretches for all eternity.

 _That_ is what makes Darkseid's primary weapon so frightening, & why Mateeva prefers to avoid a death of that magnitude. If she is to lose her life for any reason, it shall be by _her_ hand & nobody else's.

Watching this spectacle from the safety of their box which Zatanna holds, the Shobijin Twins cringe & take hold of each other: being peaceful figures like the rest of her people, they shake with fear at the gargantuan warrior of another world, having never witnessed a being who was evil incarnate from head to toe. They've seen people just like Clark Nelson do horrible things to one another, but Darkseid made Nelson seem like a kitten in comparison.

The Twins shrink in their box, but get some comfort when Zatanna signals that it will be all right, & they nod.

Diana & Donna feel themselves being slid across the sand slightly, & both Amazon siblings anchor themselves as Darkseid pushes the power of his weapon up to & past their prime. He's just as determined to give Mateeva _his_ brand of punishment as Queen Hippolyta is in giving _hers_ , & both her daughters seem to be on the verge of receiving punishment that's meant for another.

Unable to stand seeing her two mentors in such agony, Wonder Girl unhooks her own lasso & gets ready to intervene when a red & blue streak comes soaring down as if from Heaven & delivers an incredible blow to Darkseid in the face, which caused a powerful shockwave across the island & throws him a distance of over a hundred feet before coming to a stop. The Ruler of Apokolips & everyone else looks up to see a floating Superman at full vitality, his crimson cape blowing in the soft breeze like that of a Spartan from ancient Greece.

Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Supergirl, Hal Jordan, Power Girl & the two Marvel siblings were stirred up & revived from the sonic boom of Superman's timely arrival, & they get back in the game regrouping with their friends.

 _Nice entrance & intervention, Clark_, Batman thought, for even _he_ was impressed by it & smiles.

 _He gives the phrase 'Nick of time' a_ whole _new meaning!_ , Cassandra thought proudly with a grin.

 _Good to have you back, Clark!_ , Diana thought happily as she & Donna rise from the sand.

"I _do_ believe that I heard Diana telling you to _stand down_ , Darkseid!", Superman said, his own eyes glowing red. "Maybe you have a _hearing_ problem! Perhaps _next_ time you'll learn to _listen_ to what others tell you!"

In spite of the power Superman threw into his punch, Darkseid was still able to regain his footing & advance towards the group, albeit with a slight stumble.

"A _god_ follows _no one's_ orders, much less _hears_ them, Kryptonian!", Darkseid says, stopping twenty-four feet away. "I intend to mete out Queen Mateeva's fate, & I shall _do_ just that! Should _any_ of you be foolish enough to be in the way of my intention, then do so at your _own_ peril! There won't even be _dust_ left once my Omega Effect strikes your unfortunate beings! Now, I will _only_ give this warning a _final_ time – _move_ , or _suffer_ the consequences!"

"Not _today_ we won't, oh mighty one!", said John Stewart as he comes in from the Atlantic with the waters churning beneath him & to the left & right. The water to John's left breaks to reveal Gezora, his wounds all healed from his ordeal in New York City. On the man's right, a large red pumice crab measuring 40 meters in length with eyes on a pair of stalks. Underneath Stewart rose a giant rock turtle, also with a 40-meter length body & neck that can extend & retract an arrow-shaped head with sharp teeth.

Riding upon its head was Aquaman, his staff in hand.

With his caravan from the ocean depths, they head straight for Themyscira.

 **CHAPTER VI**

Aquaman's trio of ocean travelers headed straight for paradise, & the island's inhabitants were stunned to see a group of more monsters on approach, especially since one of them – Gezora – had invaded the Big Apple last month & caused a brief but terrible destructive rampage before being escorted by the King of the Seven Seas. But knowing the giant squid was forced to attack against his free will by Ocean Master, they assume that he was now under the command of the approaching Aquaman, & deduce that the other two creatures with him are _also_ under his wing.

Else, why would he & John Stewart not attack them directly & prevent them from reaching the island if it were otherwise?

Gezora & his new arrivals set foot on Themyscira, their sizes becoming more staggering as they get closer to land. Even Darkseid was astonished by these new visitors to paradise, & he doubted that his Omega Effect beams would even begin to repel these beasts. Like he stated to Desaad last year on Apokolips, there _is_ still so much on his targeted planet that even _he_ did not know of – a factor proven when he first witnessed Mothra in action against the original King Ghidorah which lead to the triple-domed terror's defeat from recorded video footage during Galamyr's raid on Paradise Island.

Now he stares at three new monsters which start surrounding the Ruler of Apokolips & Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids once they make landfall before Aquaman jumps down from the giant turtle's head & lands next to the love of his life Mera, who briefly embraced her dear in a passionate kiss.

Wonder Woman & Troia smile warmly, seeing a pretty sight of a Sea King & his Queen enjoying a moment of intimacy as John Stewart also reunited with the group.

"Looks like things became quite eventful while I was gone", Arthur said, releasing Mera & taking a quick look at Mothra's duel with Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah.

"More than you know, my love", Mera concurred. "Arthur, not that we're ungrateful for your timely arrival & all, but…how _did_ you know that Themyscira was in trouble?"

"Allow _me_ to fill in the details on that, Miss Mera", Miss Martian says. "While we were pursuing Gigan to the city of Boston, I sent a telepathic message to Arthur & explained the situation in a nutshell: Mateeva's betrayal, the conquering of Paradise Island, the whole nine yards. Then, after Gigan left & Doctor Fate teleported us over to Infant Island where we waited for Mothra's larva to hatch into a new butterfly, he sent a message back to me saying that he was almost at the island with some…extra help."

"And here they are", Aquaman said, gesturing to Gezora & the new creatures. "The giant pumice crab is called Ganime, while the large rock turtle is named Kamoeba. I paid a visit to Selga Atoll & gave _them_ a quick rundown of what was occurring, & they agreed to offer _their_ assistance in helping to resolve this crisis. Now they're going to be keeping watch on both Darkseid _and_ the Insectoids: I've given them instructions to mete out _their_ brand of justice if _either_ of them dared to cause any more trouble from this point on!"

Aquaman looked directly at Queen Mateeva for his next statement.

"They've been _quite_ anxious to find out what alien insects _taste_ like, so I wouldn't get any funny ideas in my head if I were you!", he warned as Mateeva scowled & rose from the ground.

Aquaman pointed his staff at the Insectoid Queen, with the blades only an inch from her throat.

"You _dare_ to point that thing at _me_ , ocean-dweller?!", Mateeva snapped.

"There's _hardly_ anything I _won't_ dare, Mateeva!", Aquaman warned her with a menacing scowl of his own. "And besides, what _better_ way to subdue a renegade queen…than a _king?_ Now then…what's say we _all_ hang back  & enjoy the rest of the show from here on in as our good friend Mothra takes care of business, yes?"

"Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah will _tear_ that butterfly _apart_ , fish-man!", Bacelis barked.

" _Don't_ underestimate Mothra's fighting prowess, insect!", Artemis says. " _That_ was possibly Galamyr's _biggest_ mistake in his raid on us last year,  & that's why he's _literally_ sleeping with the fishes now, as Poseidon curses him for eternity! Now _zip it!_ "

A warning screech from Kamoeba was further persuasion to keep Bacelis silent with the rest of her Insectoid brethren. Darkseid was no different: despite his great strength, he knew there was _no_ way for him to triumph over a monster of Kamoeba's mass, let alone _three_ similar to him. Even _he_ knew when he was beaten, & he knows better than to tempt fate when it was pointless & unnecessary.

Learning patience, he will bide his time & wait for his next opportunity – _if_ it presents itself.

Right now, he hangs back & views the battle between giant lepidopteran & two cyborg menaces with everyone else.

A barrage of multiple beams from Mecha-King Ghidorah's heads gets dodged by Mothra, who weaves through with grace before launching her own from her antennae, striking the three-headed cyborg in the chest. Wispus inside the cockpit was shaken by the collision, & she fought to keep her weapon steady. Gigan came in to assist by firing his red beam that had no more success at hitting the giant butterfly than his partner did, with Mothra flying under its radar & charging in. The cyborg dinosaur opened a pair of thin rectangular ports on each side of his chest, & from out of these hidden compartments emerged a disc with razor-sharp teeth like buzzsaw blades that soar through the air like a pair of Frisbees. Mothra saw these heading her way & swerved to the left & right in speeds that would seem all but impossible for anything of her size, letting the deadly discs pas her by without hitting a target. She retaliated with her antennae beams that caught Gigan in the chest, causing sparks to fly. The monster screeched & started the buzzsaw on his chest before flying after Mothra in an attempt to either cut her to ribbons or gut her like an airborne trout.

When Gigan got close enough in, Mothra dived to steer clear of the whirring blades, missing her by inches. She kept on passing the cyborg dinosaur before Gigan turned 180 degrees & gave pursuit, gaining in speed as he does & shooting his red beam to strike Mothra from behind. The giant lepidopteran sensed a rear attack, & she rose up just as the crimson projectile passed her by completely, hitting nothing but empty air. Staying on her tail, Gigan pursues his insect enemy as Mothra heads back towards Mecha-King Ghidorah, whose pilot Wispus has viewed her arrival as she fixed the damaged components in the cockpit & get herself back in the game. Seating herself in her chair & using the three-headed cyborg's targeting systems, Wispus catches Mothra on approach & lines up her shots when the butterfly gets within 100 yards before she lets loose with her weapon's beams in a three-way attack.

Mothra was sure to get charred & bleeding from a hit like this, if only she stayed on course: at the last possible moment, she dodged right as Mecha-King Ghidorah's beams instead struck Gigan square in the face & chest, causing more sparks to erupt & made the cybernetic saurian screech in pain. In her cockpit, Wispus gasped at the failure of her planned attack.

Down on the beach, sparks from Gigan weren't the _only_ thing to erupt.

"You stupid little _fool!_ ", Mateeva barked skywards. "You should've _seen_ that coming a _mile_ away!"

" _Hey!_ ", Wonder Girl snapped back, pointing at her. " _No_ help from the damn peanut gallery on the sidelines! So _button it_ , sister!"

Mateeva took a step towards Cassie, but was stopped by Hippolyta's sword & Aquaman's trident.

"You _heard_ her, Mateeva – _button it!_ ", the Amazon Queen said, her sword almost touching her nose.

The Insectoid Queen bared her teeth & scowled in contempt, but she obeyed.

In the skies above, Mothra pressed her advantage on Gigan by hitting him with yellow lightning emitting from her wings & remaining behind the cybernetic dinosaur, using him as something of a shield in case Gigan's partner decided to shoot beams & assist: she knew there was no way for Mecha-King Ghidorah to go attack Mothra without hitting Gigan & cause even _more_ damage.

But Mecha-King Ghidorah didn't intend on staying in one spot: flying around Gigan, the triple-domed cyborg got clear of his partner's line of fire & unleashed a volley of yellow gravity beams from the organic heads at the giant butterfly, trying to hit her from a blind spot. Mothra, however, was wise to his ploy & saw the oncoming ambush even as Mecha-King Ghidorah took flight. Taking flight herself, Mothra steered clear of the yellow beams as they never came close to making contact. The giant butterfly followed Mecha-King Ghidorah & shot off several antennae beams which struck & slightly seared the metal on the three-headed cyborg's back. It jarred the cockpit, but Wispus was otherwise unhurt, & she got ahead of Mothra before turning at a distance of 200 meters between them. Like a trio of angry snakes, Mecha-King Ghidorah's heads all fired their projectiles at Mothra. She counteracted by launching her twin antennae beams to intercept & strike them head-on as they closed in on each other: the energy feedback was too much to handle, & the beams all cancelled one another out in an explosion that knocked away both combatants in a tumble. Wispus cried out from the unexpected turmoil as she frantically fights to stabilize Mecha-King Ghidorah & get him right-side up again while Mothra does the same, fighting also to keep from hitting the water. Barely able to avoid a watery grave, she rises for altitude but gets clobbered by a passing Gigan, who yearns for some serious payback against the lepidopteran. The sudden blow left her temporarily dazed, giving Gigan time to plunge his tail end into Mothra's underside between her thorax & abdomen, causing her to cry out.

The Amazons & super-heroes gasp with eyes & mouths that were agape, seeing Mothra getting stabbed with a deadly weapon, & was now being taken for a violent flight across the skies of Themyscira.

Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids grin wickedly at the sight before them.

Darkseid simply watches the airborne battle, rooting for neither side.

With Gigan's tail stuck in her, Mothra can do nothing but hold on while she gets flown roughly around by the cybernetic dinosaur, unable to right herself & do something to be free of the wild ride she's being taken on. To make her predicament worse, Mecha-King Ghidorah shoots beam after beam from each mouth that makes contact with the butterfly's back, causing her to cry out & scorching her fur in various spots. Fighting against the strong wind gusts & Mecha-King Ghidorah's barrage, Mothra spreads her wings & lets loose a powerful shot of yellow lightning that hit Gigan alongside his tail, causing it to waver before it finally releases its hostage & Mothra floats away like a gigantic kite, soaring upwards & just missing being rammed by Mecha-King Ghidorah as he passes on by like one of Japan's bullet trains.

Her escape was brief & gave her no time to recuperate: almost immediately Gigan swooped in after her & gave Mothra a deep slice on her back with his left scythe hand & followed it up by firing his crimson beam into it, which doubled her agony. The giant butterfly cried out from the anguish, & it only continued as Gigan kicked her from above with his feet that sent her tumbling until Gigan delivered an uppercut to Mothra's head that sliced her chin & made it bleed. Mecha-King Ghidorah added to her torment by shooting the cybernetic head's rainbow twin beams & made contact with Mothra's legs & wings, causing scorch marks wherever they landed.

Seeing Mothra getting such a horrible beating started making the Amazons & heroes worry & sick with dread, & at this point they could no longer stay on the sidelines.

"That _does_ it!", said Superman. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but I can't just be a spectator anymore & _watch_ as Mothra gets a serious thrashing from those two! It's time to _do_ something, & that's to lend her a hand! Who's with me?"

"Superman, please wait!", said the Shobijin Twins, stopping the Man of Steel from taking off. "There _is_ a way to assist Mothra, & it won't need an army of your strongest to accomplish this." The Twins turn to Zatanna. "Vixen said you were able to take the Koinaka Stone from the palace in your escape. Do you still have it?"

The magician nodded & gave the box with the Shobijin over to Flash before removing her top hat & reaching inside. When she pulled it out, she held a white cloth & opened it up to reveal the Koinaka Stone.

Both little beauties smile & nod in appreciation, as did Zatanna.

"Diana", the Shobijin said, urging her over.

"Yes?", the Amazon Princess says.

"Do you recall when we said that this stone had great power dwelling inside of it, & that if it was in possession of the right person to wield it, its power would be unlocked?"

"I certainly _do!_ You girls want _me_ to use this power within the stone to help Mothra defeat Gigan _and_ Mecha-King Ghidorah? How do I _do_ that?"

"Simply take the stone & fly up to Mothra, & don't forget to hold it close to & open your heart to it as you do. The rest will follow as you approach her."

Diana takes the Koinaka Stone & looks at Mothra, who was ganged up on by her two cybernetic adversaries.

"I'll need a distraction or two as I do this!", she said.

"You've _got_ it, Diana!", Superman said, staring at Captain Marvel, who nods.

"Hawkman & I will accompany you, Superman", Martian Manhunter said. "The four of us shall keep the beast Gigan occupied long enough for what Diana needs to do."

"That will leave Mecha-King Ghidorah for _us!_ ", Supergirl said with her team comprised of Power Girl, Mary Marvel, Wonder Girl, Troia & Hawkgirl. "Two of us will each take a head & keep that three-headed freak busy until Diana unleashes that stone's power!"

"Sounds good, sweetie! Let's get to work, everyone!", Captain Marvel said, getting nods from all volunteers as they took off for the skies as the four males headed for Gigan while the half-dozen heroines went straight for Mecha-King Ghidorah. The Man of Steel & the World's Mightiest Mortal hit Gigan in the chest just before the cyborg could make another slash attack on Mothra, stunning him as Martian Manhunter & Hawkman attack Gigan in both his face & arms, the force of their assault driving him back & away from Mothra, giving her space. Supergirl & her group do the same with Mecha-King Ghidorah as the Maid of Might & Power Girl slug the cybernetic head with a powerful right punch; Mary Marvel & Wonder Girl do the same with the left organic head, with Troia & Hawkgirl handling the one on the right. Their simultaneous attacks on the heads gave Wispus a cloud of confusion, & she had difficulty in concentrating on numerous attackers at a time, firing yellow & rainbow gravity beams every which way.

For most of the super-heroines, hitting _their_ target was a bit more personal than professional: even though _this_ King Ghidorah was _not_ the original, it still filled them with rage. Like Diana  & the Amazons themselves, this monster attacked Themyscira & laid waste to it – all because of a madman who thought they should join with him & his band & rule over the men _and_ women of Man's World, & unleashed his pet triple-headed golden dragon on them when they refused.

Seeing King Ghidorah again, even in cybernetic form, burned them with a fire they need to extinguish, & the only way to do that is to take it out on a creature they loathe & despise as they'd never done so to anything else in all their lives.

In their brief animalistic rage, their plan to put Mecha-King Ghidorah a distance from Mothra was working, & it gave Diana the opening she was looking for.

"They've _done_ it! _Go_ , Diana!", urged Phillipus as said person nodded & took off, holding the Koinaka close to her heart as instructed by the Shobijin & headed straight for a badly injured Mothra, who's gotten breathing space due to her friends.

 _Just hold tight, Mothra – I'm on my way!_ , Diana thought, opening her heart to the stone. Although immensely hurt, the giant butterfly could still see Wonder Woman _and_ sense the power of the Koinaka Stone heading towards her. With a light chirp from her mouth, Mothra calls forth her little but powerful companion as Diana gets ever closer.

When she gets within 30 meters of Mothra, the Koinaka Stone begins to glow, immediately followed by both Wonder Woman & Mothra as they get bathed in a bright yellow light, shining almost like a sun.

Those from both the ground & the air had to shield their eyes, with Superman & company backing off as they rejoin the others on the beach. Still a radiant light, it was more bearable for them to view at this distance & all eyes focused on the spectacle before them: surrounded in a bubble of light, both Wonder Woman & Mothra become living entities of light as they actually fly _into_ each other, with Mothra absorbing the Amazon Princess into her very being, disappearing from sight. Once Diana was sucked into the giant butterfly, an unbelievable metamorphosis occurs: the lepidopteran reforms herself into a humanoid shape that measures a staggering 100 meters tall, her shape resembling that of Diana's. As the light becomes dimmer, everyone can see a huge pair of beautiful butterfly wings spread out & emerge from her back that spread to that of a whopping 120 meters. Her body was a mixed combo of both Mothra & Diana's outfit: the red was a deeper maroon in color, & her boots a lighter shade of blue. The double 'W' insignia on Diana's outfit, wristband & tiara remained the same, as did her silver bracelets. Her flesh was fur-covered & mostly a beautiful milk white, with patches of light & medium brown in spots. The wings color span stayed as it was, but in a little brighter color hue. A head of black hair flowed from the top of her head, with a pair of long antennae jutting out from her forehead, & the fingers on her hands were clawed. When Diana finally opened her blue eyes – which were multifaceted – she found herself as a giant with large wings & looking very much like that of the Insectoids.

She _is_ , in fact, an Insectoid – a _giant_ Insectoid!

With the exception of Darkseid, both heroes & villains gasped in awe at the spectacular sight they were seeing once the light faded: Wonder Woman as a 100-meter tall humanoid insect with a 120-meter wingspan.

"Diana", Superman whispered.

"Daughter", whispered Hippolyta.

"Sis", Donna said in the same manner.

Artemis went over to the Shobijin Twins, who were now back in the care of Zatanna.

"Unbelievable!", the one-time Bana-Mighdall Amazon said, pointing to what Diana has become. "Is _this_ the stone's true power you girls spoke of before?!"

"Yes", the Twins replied. "The power of the Koinaka Stone is unlike anything one has ever witnessed: it reads a situation from a person's heart & helps them to adapt to it accordingly. Its power is doubled when fused with that of another whose heart is in sync with the regular possessor of the stone, & since both Diana & Mothra's personalities & natures are as similar to each other as their predicament, the Koinaka stone has offered them to literally join forces in preparation to combat both Gigan _and_ Mecha-King Ghidorah."

 _From what the Twins just described of the Koinaka Stone, its power is not that dissimilar from that of the Gods of Mount Olympus!_ , Artemis thought, staring at the combined form of her Amazon sister & Infant Island's guardian.

"Since that stone really _does_ hold such great power, it ought to make quite a fine addition to _my_ collection!", said Darkseid.

"You'll not be _touching_ that jewel, Darkseid – _ever!_ ", Phillipus said with a scowl.

"I'd _listen_ to her if I were you, Darkseid!", Artemis said, her eyes also menacing. "Our queen gave her sacred vow that _no one_ will get their filthy hands on it, let alone _yours_ – and _that_ vow goes for us _all!_ "

"As if _you_ Amazons could ever _hope_ to prevent _me_ from obtaining what I desire!"

"It would be all but _useless_ to you in _your_ possession, Darkseid", said the Shobijin.

The Ruler of Apokolips seemed intrigued by the Twins' claims.

"And why would _that_ be, little fairies?", he asked.

"Because the Koinaka Stone will _only_ be activated to someone who has a great amount of compassion & love in their hearts", the Shobijin said. "It is what the stone thrives on, & Diana of Themyscira has both of those emotions in abundance – from the fierce loyalty to her family & friends to the unconditional love she shares with the people in Patriarch's World. It is the same with our guardian Mothra, who has a compassionate & loving behavior towards her followers & friends. _You_ , however, are the _exact_ opposite of what the stone operates on, with your heart as black as the night sky & your overwhelming desire to put others through the worst torture one can only imagine. _That_ is why the Koinaka Stone will _never_ work for or offer its power to one such as you."

"So this method of operating the stone's power…it's like a fail-safe?", John Stewart asked the Shobijin.

"That's certainly _one_ way to put it, Green Lantern John Stewart", they say with a smile as John joins them with one of his own.

"Such a useless & overrated emotion love is!", Darkseid says. "It has no power, much less any _meaning_ , to this world or the universe itself at large! If one is to survive its hostile environment, one must be as hard as the ground on which they stand, lest they perish long before their time! That's something _I_ was taught in my years of hardships to get to where I am now!"

"Darkseid, _I_ could give you a few lessons on showing compassion  & love towards others!", Hal Jordan said, recalling his time with the Star Sapphires whose roster includes his one true love Carol Ferris. "But then, to explain such a thing to one whose _head_ is an _actual_ piece of granite, I'd be wasting my breath! Why not see for yourself just _how_ powerful having said emotions in one's heart can really be?! Who knows? You might actually _learn_ something for a change!"

Darkseid took a step towards Hal Jordan to inflict a hard lesson on daring to speak to the Ruler of Apokolips in such an insolent manner, but stopped when Ganime & Kamoeba screeched as the giant crab had taken a forward step himself to remind him of their presence, with the rock turtle extending his neck & head in a similar gesture. Gezora let up a tentacle & squeaked menacingly, offering backup if his 'brothers' needed it.

Faced with a no-win dilemma, Darkseid did as Hal Jordan suggested.

With the power of the Koinaka Stone coursing through her & Mothra, Diana has never felt more refreshed in all her life as her vitality which she shares with the giant butterfly spikes to levels even _she_ didn't think was possible.

 _Great Hera! I knew Mothra & I felt a rather strong kinship, but I didn't once believe that we were _this _much in sync!_ , Diana thought. _She & I really _are _very much alike in almost every single way…and I've never felt_ so _proud to be literally partnered with anyone so beautiful!_

The thought of sharing the combo of body, mind _and_ spirit with such a divine creature like Mothra made Diana smile proudly.

In her new temporary goddess form, one might call Diana a 'Wonder-Mothra'!

Her moment gets interrupted by Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah's metallic roars, putting Wonder-Mothra back on full alert: the three-headed cyborg launches a barrage of beams at Diana-Mothra, who blocks the projectiles with her right bracelet while doing the same to Gigan's crimson beam with her left. Being pushed by both sets of beams made Diana-Mothra's arms shoved together as if in a vice, & she devises a strategy by placing the beams together with her bracelets before removing them from the equation.

There _was_ a bit of a drawback on her idea: when the beams from Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah collided in the center, it formed a ball of energy which exploded like a bomb before Diana-Mothra could get herself clear, & the blast threw her across the sky for a bit before she could straighten herself out. Just as she does, Gigan bodyslams into her at full force & briefly knocks the wind out of her lungs. Fighting to get the cyborg dinosaur off, Wonder-Mothra lands a hard right punch to Gigan's neck which does little else than make the creature screech in anger. Being close to his eye, Gigan launches his shotgun blast from his sole optic at Diana-Mothra's face, hitting her hard with the force of Hercules himself. Diana-Mothra's eyes started seeing spots in her vision before Gigan swatted her hard with his right scythe arm that sends her tumbling towards Mecha-King Ghidorah, who fires his gravity beams that strike her in the back. Wonder-Mothra cried out in pain before Mecha-King Ghidorah flew into her & used the two organic heads to bite down upon her shoulders while the cybernetic head shot its rainbow beams into her head that made her cry out louder than before.

Even though her vision was still a bit blurry, Diana-Mothra can see Gigan on fast approach with his scythes raised in preparation for a slash attack. Before Mecha-King Ghidorah's bionic head can fire again, Wonder-Mothra grabbed the other two heads by the necks & flung him over her head, forcing them to release their bites as they head straight for Gigan. Unable to halt his approach or that of his partner's, both cybernetic monsters clash in a tumble of limbs in the air as metals clanged loudly enough to cause a slight vibration felt by all.

As Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah fight & struggle to get themselves loose, Diana-Mothra takes advantage of their confusion & puts her arms together in a cross-like gesture before spreading them out & releasing a volley of big cone-like stingers that strike Mecha-King Ghidorah in the back, their points entering the metal & hoping to hit a part of the three-headed monster that's organic in order for their poison to weaken him.

Wonder-Mothra flies ahead & attacks the triple-domed cyborg from behind, driving some of the stingers which were sticking out further into him. Mecha-King Ghidorah was damaged, but it still didn't hamper his ability to fly, & Wispus used that to help her get away from her enemy by flying upwards & smacking Diana-Mothra in the face with Mecha-King Ghidorah's twin tails, the slap stinging her.

It wasn't the _only_ thing that stung her: Gigan thrusted his spiked tail into Diana-Mothra's left leg, causing her to cry out as blood was drawn before swinging it & her across the sky, her leg receiving a deep puncture wound. The cybernetic saurian opens his chest ports to unleash a volley of his razor buzzsaw discs at Wonder-Mothra, who uses her bracelets to deflect each one & even smash quite a couple to pieces. The Amazon butterfly rushes in at Gigan, who unleashes another round of his deadly projectiles from his ports as Diana-Mothra swerves & dodges each one, with several of them returning like boomerangs before getting blasted to bits by her twin antennae beams. Gigan then rushed in & closed the distance between them, swinging his scythe hands at Diana-Mothra. The Amazon butterfly blocks his deadly blows with her bracelets that clang with the sound of Hephaestus' hammer pounding upon them as Gigan swings his weapons repeatedly at his hybrid enemy, only to get each attempt parried & deflected in a shower of sparks.

One attack included Gigan raising both his scythes as one & bringing them down together, but Diana-Mothra was ready for such an assault & her bracelets once more saved her from a serious slashing. The two combatants look & stare at each other with such malice as each one tries to gain the upper hand, pushing at one another to see who'll give in first. Wonder-Mothra grits her teeth to prevent Gigan from driving his deadly blades home, her muscles strain in the effort. Gigan lets out an ear-piercing metallic screech with as much determination to claim her head, or at the very least, slit her throat open.

Getting nowhere with this tactic, Gigan lights up his red eye to fire his beam, but Wonder-Mothra will not be suckered by the same method twice: at the precise moment, she places both her bracelets _and_ Gigan's scythes in front of his face when he fires his crimson weapon. Hitting both metals, his shotgun blast beam gets reflected right back at him, causing Gigan to cry out & put some distance between them. Diana-Mothra doesn't let him off that easily: using her good leg, she gives the cyborg dinosaur a solid kick to the face that actually knocked a few teeth out of his metal beak as he tumbles through the air.

With Gigan out of the way for now, Wonder-Mothra can focus on the _other_ threat to her island.

Much to her dismay, Mecha-King Ghidorah gets the drop on her as she was battling Gigan: appearing behind her in complete stealth for something so huge, the triple-domed cyborg launched two pairs of clamps attached to thick cables which shoot out from same number of ports on both sides of his body. When Diana-Mothra turns to face her second foe, she gets grabbed by each clamp: on both her arms at the biceps & her legs by the femurs. An electrical voltage sweeps through her entire body, making her shout in pain & feeling like Zeus has unleashed his wrath upon her.

In the cockpit of Mecha-King Ghidorah, a display screen flashes green & prints a readout saying, 'Machine Hand is operational', with a female computer voice repeating the message twice.

 _Perfect!_ , Wispus thought, pressing down a handle-like lever that activates said mechanism as a horizontal piece of Mecha-King Ghidorah from between the shock anchor ports on his chest shoots forth as a giant claw attached to a trio of thick metal rods that grabs & closes itself upon Wonder-Mothra, clamping her tight.

Wispus smiled at her victory of trapping the Amazon butterfly.

 _Got you_ right _where I want you, Diana!_ , she thought before unleashing more of her weapon's gravity beams from each of his heads, heading right for their intended target. Diana-Mothra raised her bracelets to deflect them, but did so with difficulty as she was still in agony due to the electricity coursing through her.

So concentrated on Mecha-King Ghidorah was Wonder-Mothra, she was briefly unconcerned with Gigan, who attacks the giant Amazon-butterfly warrior from behind as Gigan flies in to deliver a staggering cut on her back with his scythe hands that drew blood & made her cry out. The cyborg dinosaur made another pass at Diana-Mothra & did a second bleeding slash on her back, the marks forming an X.

 _Don't you_ dare _black out now, Diana!_ , she thought to herself, fighting to stay conscious as she & even Mothra felt it slipping away due to the pain Gigan inflicted upon them both. They shared a symbiosis as well as bodies: what _one_ feels, the _other_ does too.

Seeing her friend & mentor in grave danger, Wonder Girl takes flight but was stopped by Hal Jordan when he creates a hand attached to a line with his ring that grabs her right leg.

"Hold on, Cassandra!", Hal said, firmly but gently bringing the young warrior down to earth. "Let's wait a bit before _we_ get into the act!"

"Wait? Wait for _what_ , mister? For Diana & even Mothra to get _killed_ first?!", Cassie fumed. "I'm not so sure I _can_ wait that long! They're getting _creamed_ up there!"

"I know, kid, but I'm sorry – this is Diana & Mothra's fight, & theirs alone. To interfere now would be a grand insult to them both, & _I'm_ not going to be responsible for that. I believe I speak for the rest of us when I say that the feeling is more than mutual."

"But…"

"Cassie, didn't you learn _anything_ from your teachings with me?", Artemis asks. "Part of being an Amazon is _more_ than just knowing how to fight: it's _also_ learning about honor,  & one example of that is when you wish to go up against an opponent with no assistance from another. It was like when our Queen Hippolyta went up against Galamyr in a one-on-one duel, with no interference from _any_ of our sisters, _including_ Diana or Donna. Even when _I_ went toe-to-toe with that tyrant, I wanted no help from anyone…because my honor demanded it, regardless of the outcome. I don't see _this_ as being any different. Diana & Mothra wished to handle Gigan & Mecha-King Ghidorah themselves, & we should honor & respect that. _Would_ you take such a thing away from them?"

Cassandra Sandsmark felt like a deflated balloon. The truth is that, no – she would _never_ deprive them of such a thing from the one person she had admired & looked up to even _before_ she had arrived at her mother's museum in Gateway City as Helena Sandsmark's assistant. While they may have had a scuffle or two with each other, there's no other person Cassie would do just about anything for.

"Point taken, Artemis", she said finally. "I still _hate_ it, mind you, but I'll do it – I'll stand down."

"I really _did_ teach you well, didn't I?", Artemis said with a smile. Cassie couldn't help but return the gesture.

" _That's_ our girl, Cassandra!", Donna said, her own lips turned up & her teeth flashing. She gently places her hands upon her shoulders. "Another thing Artemis may also have taught you: in times like this, you just need to have a little faith. When you do, the outcome will be whatever it is you wish for."

"That's really your strongest weapon? To have faith?", Cassandra asked.

"More or less", Donna finished as she embraces Cassie in a brief hug. "Besides, it was _you_ who told _us_ to have faith when Galamyr was escaping from our island to allow Mothra deal with him & his men herself…remember?"

"Oh yeah…I'd have pretty much _forgotten_ that I did!"

"Don't worry, sweetie – _we_ haven't!", Donna said with a wink & a grin.

Cassie unleashed a little giggle.

"Try not to worry _too_ much, darling", Hal said with a smile of his own. "Diana & Mothra are almost made from the same mold, & now that they've literally come together, they'll figure a way to get out of their fix & turn things around soon enough. Along with their power, they also got the smarts to use them well."

 _I think you're about to prove me right, Hal Jordan!_ , Cassandra thought.

She continues watching the fight, promising to stay put no matter what.

Luckily, Hal Jordan's words rung true: fighting the anguish from both her cuts & the electricity, Diana-Mothra turns to see Gigan making another run at her to deliver another gushing slash after searing it some with his eye beam.

This time, Wonder-Mothra was ready for him: once Gigan gets within a certain distance, she grabs the cables of Mecha-King Ghidorah's shock anchors through the pain & swings the triple-headed cyborg around & into the cyborg dinosaur once he gets at a certain range. Unable to stop himself, Gigan plows into Mecha-King Ghidorah & receives a jarring blow which forces the shock anchors & machine hand to release their captive & retract into their ports. Both cybernetic creatures screech & bellow in anger as the collision caused showers of sparks & some structural damage on each monster. Wispus inside the cockpit felt it through her entire body, despite the shock absorbing seat she sat in, her teeth feeling like they'd been shook loose & ready to fall out. Her bones ached from the blow, & she had a bit of difficulty moving quick enough to counterstrike before Wonder-Mothra can.

It is _precisely_ what the Amazon butterfly does: using the confusion to her advantage, Diana-Mothra swoops in & kicks Mecha-King Ghidorah with her right foot in a blow which sends the three-headed cyborg soaring away until he hits Themyscira & shaking the island from the impact that was felt by all, missing the main city by 100 meters.

Were it not for her seat belt, Wispus would've been thrown within the cockpit like she was clothes in the dryer.

It _did_ , however, leave her disoriented just the same, & she used several moments to regain her senses.

Now having only _one_ enemy to deal with, Diana-Mothra soars in after Gigan & attempts to plow right through him with her fists outstretched. Gigan thinks fast & launches his own cables located beneath his scythe arms to wrap his foe in them. But Diana-Mothra _won't_ be ensnared by an enemy twice: when Gigan's cables were in reach, Diana-Mothra grabbed at & fired upon them with her antennae beams that melted the metal like butter near the ports from which they were shot from, severing them almost at the source before dropping them in the water below. Going into a rage, Gigan flies in after her once he starts his buzzsaw chest, colliding with her in mid-air. Diana-Mothra takes hold of Gigan's scythe arms & keeps the cyborg dinosaur from coming any closer to her, the teeth on Gigan's chest only at a distance of 40 feet from her own chest, determined to cut her open & let her insides fall into the ocean below.

Diana-Mothra can feel the whirring blades getting closer, & Gigan's strength is quite massive even for her.

She can even feel Gigan's breath on her face as the creature lets out an ear-piercing screech.

Even when she bombarded him with yellow lightning from her wings, Gigan still didn't relent: _he_ was just as determined to split his enemy open as _she_ was to prevent such a ravenous act from occurring to her person.

Then she got an idea, & she implements it immediately: her twin antennae beams light up & shoot forth into Gigan's face, the blast temporarily blinding him & giving much satisfaction for Wonder-Mothra.

 _Turnabout is fair play, Gigan!_ , she thought. _Not so good being on the receiving end, is it?_

Gigan lashed out in anger with his spiked tail to impale his enemy, but Diana-Mothra would have none of it: she grabs the end just before it can hit home & crushes the appendage near the tip, causing Gigan to cry out in pain.

"Oh no you _don't_ , monster!", Wonder-Mothra says, her voice sounding beautifully amplified & godlike. "I've had _enough_ of you sticking me with this thing! In _fact_ …"

The Amazon butterfly tears the spike part of Gigan's tail right off the rest of the appendage, & the cybernetic dinosaur cried out even louder than before as dark fluid & loose wires spurted & squirmed everywhere.

Dropping the useless weapon into the drink, Wonder-Mothra zooms in at Gigan with rock-hard fists.

" _I've_ …had… _just_ …about… _enough_ …of… _YOU!_ ", Diana-Mothra said, punctuating each word with a solid blow to Gigan's face as every hit dents the metal & cracks his lone visor, making sight difficult for the creature. She keeps up her assault upon Gigan, never giving him a hint of a breather. Even when the monster _tries_ to strike back with his scythe arms, Diana-Mothra blocks them with her bracelets & resumes her assault for another minute.

By the time she was done with her severe beating, Gigan's face looked as if he was assembled by very faulty machinery as the metal was badly dented in spots, with sparks igniting underneath the surface. The cyborg dinosaur didn't intend to go down alone, however: activating his buzzsaw, he spotted Diana-Mothra even through a cracked & dysfunctional visor & raked at his hybrid enemy with his scythes. Wonder-Mothra blocked each lethal strike with her bracelets before grabbing one – his right – and kicking it off with her left foot, ignoring the pain in her leg. The thing broke off where the arm ended & the scythe began, leaving only a squirting stump. Gigan roared loudly in pain & went in with his buzzsaw, but Diana-Mothra blocked _that_ with her left bracelet & knocked off its teeth.

In no time, Gigan's buzzsaw was nothing but a rotating belt & hardly a threat.

Gigan swung his remaining scythe in a last-ditch effort to take his enemy down with him, but it was a futile attempt: Wonder-Mothra took it in both her arms & snapped it off at the base like the previous one before letting it fall. The cybernetic dinosaur screeched his loudest before Diana-Mothra readied herself for the literal knockout blow.

" _Endgame_ , Gigan – _you lose!_ ", Diana-Mothra says before driving her right fist directly into Gigan's mouth & driving it straight through his head & comes out the back end with circuitry & fluid spurting out of the exits.

" _Noooooooooooooo!_ ", Queen Mateeva shouted as Diana-Mothra plowed her fist through Gigan's head before ripping it off his neck, leaving a sparking & squirting stump. Wonder-Mothra grabs the headless body of Gigan & she flings it skywards before flying after it, placing her fists out. In a mighty clash, she plows through the inert carcass & destroys what was left of the cyborg saurian in many pieces, leaving the remains to share space at the bottom of the ocean with the headless corpse of the original King Ghidorah.

"Gigan", Aruza & Bacelis whisper, unable to completely comprehend that one of their mighty weapons has been defeated.

Regaining her bearings in the cockpit of Mecha-King Ghidorah, Wispus takes off for the air.

 _You're our_ last _chance at pummeling that Amazon_ bitch _, Wispus! Don't you_ dare _fail…or I'll be pummeling_ you _to your_ grave _!_ , Queen Mateeva thought angrily through gritted teeth, watching as the young pilot of the triple-domed cyborg goes after her quarry.

At about the halfway mark, Wispus saw what Diana-Mothra had done to Gigan & stopped short, keeping her triple-headed weapon floating in mid-air. When Gigan was destroyed by the Amazon butterfly, Wonder-Mothra now turned to face Mecha-King Ghidorah with a look that gave the young Insectoid the chills & floated at a distance of 100 meters between them. In her panic, Wispus fumbled with the controls that activated her weapons as the heads roar & prepare to attack.

"I don't _think_ so, creature!", Diana-Mothra says, extending her left hand out & firing a glowing yellow line from a hidden spore on her wrist that shoots forth at Mecha-King Ghidorah which wraps itself around the cyborg's main body & necks together, keeping the heads staring upwards & unable to fire any more beams upon her.

Unbelievably, this yellow line is Diana's very own golden lasso, & fused with Mothra, she can lash it out like a spider spinning silk to make a web. Wispus tried to get herself free from this weapon, but found it useless as she was bound tightly.

"This is my golden lasso, pilot!", Wonder-Mothra says. "Even your monster cannot break it, let alone escape from its power! And though my lasso doesn't touch _you_ directly, you are _still_ caught in its grip as you are sharing a bond with Mecha-King Ghidorah, so don't try to get loose or even resist it because you can't! You are now under its influence, & therefore will speak _only_ the truth to me! Let's begin with your name…it's 'Wispus', is it not?"

When the young Insectoid spoke, her voice was amplified for everyone on Themyscira to hear.

"Yes…that is my name", she said.

"What position do you serve your queen, Wispus?", Diana-Mothra asked.

"As you might have guessed, I'm a pilot. Back home, I flew many aircraft including Queen Mateeva's personal transport everywhere. Though young, I was considered the best in my field with the highest score of my peers. It was why I became one of the pilots to fly our ship across space to first get to Apokolips, then Earth. That is _also_ why I've been ordered to pilot Mecha-King Ghidorah to take you  & Mothra down – and anyone else who opposes our queen."

"But you _couldn't_ …could you? In fact, Mothra tells me you went rather _easy_ on her during your scuffle just shortly before she & I became one. Truth be told, _I've_ had that very same feeling myself when you had used only a _portion_ of your weapon's electrical discharge on us,  & the beams from Mecha-King Ghidorah's heads weren't all that powerful either. If you _really_ wanted to electrocute us to death or bring us down, you would've used the _full_ power of your cybernetic monster. But it seemed to me that you were pretty much, shall we say, _reluctant_ to completely defeat Mothra & I. Why is that, Wispus?"

The young Insectoid took a second or two before she answered as a lump started forming in her throat.

"Because…", Wispus started to say.

"Yes?", pressed Wonder-Mothra.

"Because…I _never_ wanted _any_ of this to happen!"

The Insectoids murmured under their breath upon hearing Wispus' confession.

 _Wispus, you little traitorous_ wench _! I'll have you_ hung _for this treason, you…_ , Queen Mateeva thought angrily until Wonder-Mothra went on with her interrogation.

"You mean you never wanted to attack neither Apokolips nor Earth?", the Amazon butterfly asked.

"It goes even _beyond_ that!", Wispus said.

"How do you mean?"

"The truth is…an Arachknight _wasn't_ the one who assassinated Evina at her & Zevora's wedding."

A small flow of tears began running down Wispus' eyes.

"Then who did, Wispus? Who was the _real_ assassin at their wedding?", Diana-Mothra asked.

"It was _Aruza!_ ", Wispus replied as she fought to keep from crying out loud.

At the mentioning of the Insectoid's name, everyone – Insectoid, Amazon & super-hero – turned to face her, the former group gasping at hearing the revelation. Aruza was like a stone statue, unable to move as all eyes were now upon her, sans for one.

"Was she also responsible for the bomb that destroyed your planet?", Diana-Mothra asked.

"She was _in_ on it, but the _actual_ culprit of that heinous crime…was _Bacelis!_ ", Wispus answered.

Now eyes were staring at _her_ , & Bacelis was as still as Aruza – incapable of speech _or_ movement.

"Did you _know_ about their plans, Wispus?", Wonder-Mothra went on.

"Yes", she replied.

"Why didn't you try & _stop_ them, or tell Queen Mateeva about it?"

"Because they threatened to _kill_ me if I did: they forcefully involved me in their plot, knowing I was fiercely loyal to our queen! To drive their point home, they made me _watch_ as they _murdered_ my two sisters – both of whom were even _younger_ than I am – by _gutting_ them as one would a _fish!_ With _that_ looming over my head, I daren't say a word to _anyone_ about their assassination plot, _including_ Queen Mateeva! For five years I've stayed silent as our two races went & _destroyed_ each other before Bacelis decided enough was enough & created the bomb that would all but blow our planet up! Even as we raced through the cosmos & finally reached here to Earth, the threat of them killing me if I'd spoken to our queen had still lingered! All of this, from the murder of the newlyweds & the destruction of our home to the attacks on Apokolips & Earth…this is _my_ fault! If only I _had_ told Queen Mateeva about their insane plan & put a stop to it… _none_ of this would _ever_ have happened, & we'd be _happy_ back home! This is all on _me_ – _I_ caused all this!"

Unable to contain her sorrow any longer, Wispus started to cry.

The young Insectoid cried for over a minute before Diana-Mothra spoke up.

"No, Wispus", she says in a compassionate tone. "You are _not_ to blame for the tragedy which befell upon you & your people: you were violently threatened to remain silent & was too scared to refuse or even resist, lest you share the horrible fate of your younger sisters. Just about anyone in your position would've done the same. The _real_ guilty party in this whole fiasco are those within Mateeva's ranks down below."

"Yes, they are", Mateeva says, turning to & walking towards said guilty parties of the whole matter. "About what Wispus was made to confess just now…it's all _true_ , isn't it?"

Aruza & Bacelis needed a second or two before the latter could answer.

"My queen, if you'd let us explain it to you first…"

" _Yes_ , or _no?!_ ", Mateeva demanded.

Both Insectoids swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes", they replied, getting more gasps & faces of shock from the others. Even the Amazons & super-heroes were flabbergasted by this confession, including Batman.

"Why?!", Queen Mateeva pressed.

"All right, fine!", Aruza spoke with contempt. "You _want_ to know the reason why, _here_ it is: we couldn't _bear_ to comprehend the fact of the Arachknights & us Insectoids _living_ together! We were all just _fine_ living in our _own_ separate communities without _them_ complicating matters! Even _they_ seemed to be completely fine without _us_ in _theirs!_ But no – _one_ of us just _had_ to go & fall head over heels in love with one of those _filthy_ Arachknights & _ruin_ our harmonious lifestyle! If _we_ couldn't live in peaceful solitude like we've _been_ doing, then _neither_ of our races can! _That's_ why I took a firearm belonging to the Arachknights & made it to look like _they'd_ killed Evina, staging the all-out war between our two peoples! Don't you see, my queen?! I did it for _our people_ – for _us!_ And truth be told, given the circumstances, if Bacelis & I had to go & do it _all over_ again, we _would!_ "

Queen Mateeva stayed still & silent for 15-20 seconds contemplating their confession before she took a few more steps closer to the two world-destroyers.

" _TRAITORS!_ ", she bellowed at the top of her lungs, landing a punch on their chins & knocking them down to the ground. "You two were _nobody_ before I made you both my loyal right-hand servants! For _years_ , you've always been _truthful_ to me with a trust that was _sacred_ between us! I've relied upon you for _all_ that time & given you _all_ the best accommodations that a queen could offer to her subjects for their fierce loyalty – and _this_ is how you _repay_ me, by first causing a _civil war_ between our races & destroying our very _planet_ soon afterwards?! To make matters even _worse_ , we've gone & attacked _not_ one, but _two other_ worlds out of blind rage, causing _untold destruction & death!_ What _right_ did we have in getting _Apokolips_ & _Earth_ involved in something as _unceremonious_ as a fit of _jealousy_ on _your_ part?! Do you both realize what you've _done?!_ How _could_ you?!"

Queen Mateeva bent down & grabbed her two former servants by the throat & hauled them up.

" _How could you?!_ ", the Insectoid Queen bellowed, squeezing their throats & cutting off their air. "Because of what _you've_ done, we now have _two_ planets who'd just as soon _slaughter_ us as _look_ at us! And if _Earth_ doesn't go & _hang_ us by our entrails for what we did to it, then _Apokolips_ most _definitely will!_ "

Queen Mateeva put more pressure upon Aruza & bacelis' throats as their eyes began going dark.

"Queen Mateeva, _stop!_ ", Aquaman said, grabbing her & releasing her grip upon the two traitors as Bacelis & Aruza fell again to the ground, gasping for air & their visions returning to normal. "We _know_ they did you, Apokolips _and_ Earth wrong & need to be severely punished for their heinous crimes of global genocide, but _not_ this way!"

The Insectoid Queen was barely listening to the Sea King: her eyes started tearing & her throat formed a giant lump she was unable to keep down. When Aquaman released her from his grip, Mateeva did the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment.

Crashing down upon her knees, she let out a boisterous wail of sorrow, buried her head in her hands & began to cry her heart out. Nobody interfered with the broken Insectoid Queen, who held nothing back as she let out her entire pit full of grief, regret & sorrow.

"It's _strange_ , seeing her break down like this", said Captain Marvel. "I can't help but to feel _sorry_ for her."

"You think that _we_ don't, Captain?", Donna said. "Aside from the atrocities she caused that were similar to what Galamyr had done, Queen Mateeva is still _nothing_ like him: Galamyr was a cold-hearted tyrant, inside & out. He had a _total_ disregard for the lives & property damage his pet King Ghidorah caused in Los Angeles in order to achieve his sick, twisted goals. Mateeva, on the other hand, was blinded by sorrow, grief & rage. The betrayal by two of her own people kept her in the dark from the truth until Diana & Mothra brought light to it. Although they still did wrong, Queen Mateeva & her people are the _real_ victims in all of this."

"Donna Troy is correct", the Shobijin said. "Great evil can come from anytime & anywhere – even from the most unsuspecting & unlikeliest of people & things."

"And some of us know that way better than others, little ladies", Hal Jordan said, referring to the Korugarian Sinestro, who became known as the greatest of the Green Lanterns – and Hal Jordan's friend. But then he became drunk with the power granted him & abused it, making him the Green Lantern Corps' greatest enemy before he was stopped by Jordan & imprisoned within the Central Power Battery on Oa until recently.

 _Absolute power corrupts, & power corrupts absolutely – or _something _like that_ , Hal Jordan thought.

Starfire is another one who knows the feeling of being betrayed: Tara Markov, aka Terra, was inducted into the group the Teen Titans after several arduous training exercises & whatnot before being accepted as a member. Little did they know that Tara was in cahoots with Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, one of the team's oldest & deadliest enemies: her task was to learn everything about the members including their secret identities before they devised plans to capture each one. Only Richard 'Dick' Grayson – the first Robin – managed to elude capture, & with the help of Jericho, aka Joseph Wilson (Slade's son), & his new identity Nightwing, he was able to rescue his friends from H.I.V.E. _and_ Deathstroke, but Terra went berserk with rage & literally brought the house down by dropping tons of rock upon herself, getting killed instantly.

It was a betrayal the Teen Titans never forgot or got over, particularly Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy, who had shared something of a strong kinship with her despite her true intentions.

 _At least Tara's in a much better place right now_ , Starfire thought, her mind reflecting on the memory.

"Queen Mateeva…", Aquaman started to say before said person unsheathed a hidden knife & raised it upwards over her head, the blade aimed down. The crowd gasped as Mateeva thrusted the blade down, intending on stabbing herself in the gut with it.

 _CLANG!_

Just in time, Queen Hippolyta rushed in with her sword & not only blocked the knife's blade away but sliced it in half, the two pieces flying out of the Insectoid Queen's hands. Mateeva looked up at Hippolyta with eyes stained with her tears.

"What, Hippolyta?", she wondered. "You couldn't let me die by my _own_ hand so you make sure that I die by _yours? Go ahead_ & do it – just make it quick, easy & painless! It's _more_ than I deserve!"

"You misunderstand my actions, Mateeva", Hippolyta said, squatting down in front of her. "I've no intention of killing you by my own blade, _or_ allow you to commit suicide over something which you had absolutely no control or knowledge of. Contrary to what some may believe, we Amazons are _not_ a vengeful people: some of our Amazon sisters fell under its poisoned influence after we fought off Heracles & his men, slaughtering many in that fit of rage. They renounced our Gods & went their own ways before we became reunited all these centuries later, learning by then what it truly means to be an Amazon – a race devoted to peace. To exact vengeance upon you as barbarians would do makes us no better than them."

"Then…you Amazons _forgive_ my people & I for what we've done to you _and_ in the world beyond these very shores of your island home?", Queen Mateeva asked.

Everyone waited for Hippolyta's answer in baited silence.

"Yes", she said simply. To punctuate her answer, Hippolyta cradled Mateeva in her arms, placing her head upon her shoulder & comforted her as a mother would do her child after having a terrible nightmare. Queen Mateeva resumed shedding her tears & sobbed, but it was much softer than before. All around, the Amazons were offering their hands to the Insectoids in a renewed bond, & the alien insect women accepted as they dropped their weapons & embraced each other in true sisterhood. Even Phillipus & Artemis joined in the celebration, saying that they were all more than forgiven.

By that time, Diana-Mothra had released Mecha-King Ghidorah & his pilot Wispus from her golden lasso, now that the truth has been revealed & rejoicing has commenced. Almost every super-hero & heroine smile at the sight of Earthly & alien females getting together in a real harmonious moment. Though he doesn't smile, even Batman can't deny the successful results of the Amazons & Insectoids sharing a bond & making it _really_ work this time.

He sometimes wishes that _all_ situations could be handled as peacefully as this one was.

 _The world doesn't always work that way, much to our dismay_ , thought the Caped Crusader.

A bright flash of light in the form of a circle which appeared between Darkseid & the three monsters watching him – Gezora, Ganime & Kamoeba – interrupted the ceremonies & stretched into a tube with the scene of a ruined city, red sky & black smoke rising at the far end.

 _Finally!_ , Darkseid thought, seeing that this is the so-called 'Boom-Tube', an interdimensional portal that can transport beings & objects from one place to another, or rather, from one _planet_ to another. Still following the Sea King's instructions, Gezora, Ganime & Kamoeba blurted out warning screeches once Darkseid started making his move towards the open Boom-Tube, stopping short in his steps & lighting his eyes. At _this_ point, he'll fight through a whole _army_ of giant monsters to get back home, even if it costs him his life in the attempt.

Aquaman quickly defuses the situation.

" _No_ , boys! Stand down – now!", he says, holding up his hand. "He's heading home – and _good riddance_ to him!"

Gezora, Ganime & Kamoeba did as they were told, & stepped back to allow the Ruler of Apokolips to return to his horrid domain.

"I see no point in prolonging my stay here, fish-man", Darkseid says, stopping when he reaches the mouth of his ticket home before turning around. "Hard as it might be for any of you to believe, _I_ myself was a victim from an entire race's emotional turmoil of losing their world due to an act of jealous rage." When he spoke next, Darkseid had his hateful gaze straight upon the Insectoid Queen, who cringed in fear. "But _that_ is still no excuse for what they have done to my home on Apokolips! Heed my words, Queen Mateeva: the brash & reckless actions of you & your people have made you Insectoids a permanent target for my planet! Whether you stay here on Earth or travel to the deepest sectors throughout the cosmos, there'll be _no_ place _anywhere_ that we won't be able to find you insects & _crush_ you all under my heel! You'll be looking over your shoulders the rest of your days, never knowing where or _when_ we will strike! I can think of _no other_ form of torture for you & your bugs, knowing you all carry thisheavy burden on your conscience! Ponder _that!_ "

That said, Darkseid entered & went on through the Boom-Tube before it closes in on itself once he reaches the other side. In a flash of light, both the portal & Darkseid himself were gone, leaving no trace of their presence.

After both disappear from view, Wonder-Mothra flash themselves before becoming separated & returning to their normal shapes & sizes as Diana still carried the Koinaka Stone in her hands. The Amazon Princess stared at the giant lepidopteran as they both float in the air, unsure of what more to say.

Instead, Diana does what she enjoys giving to such a good friend & ally – she smiled brightly, doing so more joyfully than she's ever had before.

 _You truly_ are _a kindred spirit, Mothra! I love you_ so _much – just as I do my own mother & sisters!_, she thought.

Almost as if reading her mind, Mothra nodded & let out a chirp that was as blissful as Diana's wide grin.

Floating down to her friends & Amazon sisters, Diana landed near the Shobijin Twins.

"This is an _amazing_ jewel you presented to my sisters & I, Shobijin!", Diana said gleefully. "It really _did_ help to turn the tide of this battle & swing it our way! Thank you – _and_ Infant Island – _very_ much for this most precious gift!"

"You are _most_ welcome, Diana of Themyscira!", the Shobijin said. "We knew that if _anyone_ on this wonderful Earth could wield the power of the Koinaka Stone properly, it would be you & your Amazon sisters! Now more than ever, we have presented it to the _right_ people!"

"That you have!"

The Shobijin Twins smile & nod proudly.

"Diana, I _do_ hate to spoil the mood & all, but…we've still got ourselves a bit of a problem", Hawkman said. "Darkseid has…"

"Yes I know, Carter", Diana said, becoming all business. "I've seen & heard everything that went down right before Darkseid fled Themyscira via Boom-Tube. We need to consider our options on how to _deal_ with this."

"You _bet_ we need to, Diana!", Black Canary said. "Darkseid's threats are _not_ ones you can take as empty, idle, or even _ignore!_ I may not know _too_ much about that alien Hitler, but I _do_ know _this:_ he & his forces on Apokolips _can_ & _will_ strike Mateeva & her people when they least expect it, & he'll tear through entire _planets_ to get to them if he has to! They need to be taken somewhere in which it won't be _easy_ for Darkseid to get at them!"

"But _that's_ the problem of this whole ordeal!", Mateeva said as Hippolyta helped her up. "Where on your Earth _can_ we be taken _to_ that Darkseid has no access at? We've already caused you _enough_ trouble when we had unleashed Gigan upon your Boston, & even _here_ would be no refuge for us: I remember as well as you when that tyrant went & murdered over half your people, & we adamantly have _no_ intention of allowing you Amazons of going through _that_ horror again on account of us, much less when Galamyr stormed your home!"

"You have raised very valid points, Mateeva", Hippolyta said. "Even though I was absent when Darkseid had invaded Themyscira that first time, my daughter & sisters described it like I _was_ there, & he'll gladly repeat it just to exact his vengeance upon you. We need to _really_ think this through if we're going to offer you & your Insectoids a perfect refuge to keep you all safe. But you were correct before: _where_ , precisely, exists such a place?"

John Stewart & Hal Jordan exchange in silent discussion before they approach the two queens.

"Queen Hippolyta, Queen Mateeva…John Stewart & I believe that we have the _perfect_ solution to your little problem", Hal Jordan says.

"We _also_ have an idea on how to deal with _those_ two backstabbers", John Stewart said, indicating to Bacelis & Aruza as they were ordered to their feet via spear by Phillipus, Artemis & several other Amazons.

"You do?", both Amazon & Insectoid Queen say in unison.

Hal Jordan & John Stewart smile as they lay out their idea.

 **CHAPTER VII**

 _One week later:_

Once the details were laid out, the Amazons, Insectoids & several heroes went to work on implementing Jordan & Stewart's plans: the two Green Lanterns called upon some extra help in a trio of emerald warriors in the forms of a pair of humans & a giant hulking Bolovaxian, the latter of which had the face & head of an alien warthog with dark pink flesh, standing nearly twice the size of his two companions. The first human stood 5 feet, 11 inches tall & had a head of short, spiked black hair & green eyes beneath his emerald mask, while his partner stood at a solid 6 feet, with a crop of short orange-red hair. No mask hid his blue eyes, becoming the second human Green Lantern to expose his identity to the public: once, he went by the name 'Warrior' after contracting a Vuldarian virus that gave him shape-shifting abilities before reverting back to his humanoid form. His young partner was once dubbed 'The Torchbearer' for keeping the Green Lantern light shining after Sinestro caused Hal Jordan to unceremoniously destroy the very Corps he once served, & was once entrusted the power of Ion – a living entity birthed from the emotional spectrum of the Green Lantern Corps.

They were Kilowog, Kyle Rayner & Guy Gardner – three of the most loyal & trustworthy soldiers Hal Jordan & John Stewart ever fought alongside.

Having been told of the plan Jordan & Stewart concocted, the three new arrivals started assisting by using their rings to help repair the Insectoids' damaged ship & that of their cybernetic weapon Mecha-King Ghidorah, bringing both back to full working capacity in record time. Once repairs were done, Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids bade a beautiful & heartwarming farewell to the Amazons, all of whom returned the gesture in hugs & sorrow, knowing they would always be welcomed back anytime if things didn't work out at their new home.

Queen Mateeva wanted to extend her deepest apologies to the Amazons once more, but Queen Hippolyta told her it was appreciated but unnecessary, considering the truth of the matter.

With several parting gifts from their sisters to remember them by, the Insectoids all boarded their spacecraft as Wispus sat once again in Mecha-King Ghidorah's lone cockpit.

Long before their arrival, Aquaman guided Gezora, Ganime & Kamoeba back into the ocean & trekking away from Themyscira to take them back home to their island of Selga Atoll with Mera by his side, having served their purpose & thanked them via telepathically for their assistance.

The three creatures made sounds of approval & appreciation, stating that they will be on hand to offer a hand if ever they should need it again in a language only Aquaman would understand, making the Sea King smile.

Wonder Woman, Troia, Starfire & Black Canary climbed aboard to accompany the Insectoids as Kilowog, Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan used their rings to lift their ship & carry it across space, with Kyle Rayner doing the same to Mecha-King Ghidorah. When the Insectoids asked why they couldn't allow their ship to take the distance itself, Guy simply told them it'd be better to save its fuel until necessary, & that it was really no bother.

For Guy Gardner, it was a chance to haul a bunch of 'insect-babes' halfway across space, & he wasn't shy about announcing it either.

Diana, Donna, Kory & Dinah rolled their eyes & snickered at his remark as the Insectoids joined in, getting the joke soon enough.

Promising to get video footage for the others to view at their convenience, they were hauled away & began a trek not unlike a certain science-fiction television program from the 1960s, featuring a futuristic spacecraft & starring William Shatner & Leonard Nimoy.

John Stewart did not join this trek just yet: he first took Bacelis & Aruza over to Oa for sentencing in regards to their crimes upon their home planet _and_ on Earth before getting a conviction & returning to rejoin the caravan at the time they've finally arrived to their destination: it was a big beautiful planet of green & blue very much like the Earth itself, & its land consisted of a vast jungle with trees similar & yet different from Earth's own. Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids viewed the world from both the cockpit window & monitors within, gasping in amazement as they become lost in its beauty. Even Diana, Donna, Dinah & Kory were astonished by it, having heard of such a planet but never actually _seeing_ it in person until now.

Wispus was no different: from Mecha-King Ghidorah's cockpit, she can see the lush planet getting closer & closer to view as Kyle Rayner tows her in.

Hitting the planet's atmosphere & descending safely to the ground, Kilowog, Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan & the returning John Stewart retracted their rings as the doors opened & allowed everyone to spill out into the vast space of jungle which occupied the area. Kyle had brought Wispus down to share the weather & sunshine with her Insectoid brethren before deactivating his own ring. They all breathed in the fresh air & felt the warmth of the sun shining down upon them, & it was so reminiscent of being back on Themyscira.

" _Beautiful_ , you guys!", Dinah said, soaking in the sun's rays. "It's like an _exact_ duplicate of Paradise Island!"

"Only it extends to an entire _planet_ instead of just an island!", Mateeva said with a smile.

"That's definitely _one_ way to describe it, girls!", Kyle Rayner said with a smile. "Queen Mateeva, Insectoids, welcome to your new home…the planet _Mogo!_ "

"Mogo?", Black Canary repeated.

"Yeah… _ain't_ he a _beauty?_ ", Kilowog says, gesturing with his hand at the landscape. "You'll be _perfectly_ safe here, ladies: Mogo's got fresh water for both drinking & bathing, plus there's lots of _game_ for you to hunt for food & clothing, & wait until you check out the _fruit_ he bears – simply mouth-watering! He'll also allow you to cut down his trees for making yourselves shelter & building a city to reside in! Just when you hunt, make sure you _eat_ what you kill: Mogo don't take _kindly_ to those that kill his game & refuses to consume it afterwards. That ain't _hunting:_ that's just plain old _murder!_ "

"No worries, Kilowog: we Insectoids know that fact all too well", Mateeva said, assuring the gargantuan Green Lantern. "We may kill when on the hunt, but we _never_ do so for fun – we kill for a purpose."

The Bolovaxian nodded, relieved.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kilowog", Wispus says. "I can't help but wonder that you're referring to Mogo as if he were _alive_ & such, like saying he's _allowing_ us to..."

Snickers came from Kilowog & the other Green Lanterns, confusing the planet's new arrivals including Black Canary & Starfire.

"I do not understand", Starfire said. "What is so funny about young Wispus' question?"

"What's _funny_ about it, Starfire, is that Mogo really _is_ alive – as alive as you, me, or _any_ of us!", John Stewart said.

"You mean…we're standing on a planet that's actually _sentient?!_ ", Mateeva asked with agape eyes.

" _You are_ correct _, Queen Mateeva!_ ", said a booming voice that was heard for miles around, deeply surprising the Insectoids, Starfire, Black Canary & even Wonder Woman & Troia. " _I am Mogo – Green Lanterns Hal Jordan & John Stewart have forewarned me of your situation, & I am more than happy & willing to supply you with sanctuary & protection from Darkseid or any _other _threats that dare to cause you & your Insectoids harm. If anyone tries or _dares _to give you & your people a problem for any reason, _they _will have an even_ bigger _one with_ me _._ "

Neither Mateeva nor any of her Insectoids could answer the sentient planet for nearly a minute.

"So…what do you ladies _think?_ ", Hal Jordan asked. "Is Mogo to your liking?"

"Is Mogo…a Green Lantern like _you_ guys are?", asked Wispus. The five emerald warriors nodded to confirm her answer.

Queen Mateeva, Wispus & the other Insectoids smile, giving their own answer.

"It's _perfect_ , Green Lantern Hal Jordan!", Mateeva said. "With Mogo as our new home _and_ guardian, & having Mecha-King Ghidorah as an extra weapon at our disposal, this is a _beautiful_ place to have a new beginning! It feels _wonderful_ to be free from all the hatred & hurt that has poisoned us for many years, & we honestly couldn't be _any_ happier about it! In fact…it'd also be the perfect environment to raise some 'new arrivals'."

The Insectoid Queen places her hands over her belly, giving every indication of her predicament. All the other Insectoids smile big at the gesture, & even the super-heroes & heroines get the picture.

"Queen Mateeva, you mean to say that you're…?", Donna started to say as Mateeva finished for her.

"Yes, Donna Troy: I can be expecting to give birth very soon."

"X'hal!", Starfire said. "But how can this _be_ , Queen Mateeva? Not that we're not _happy_ for you & all, but how is it _possible_ for you to…"

"It's simple, Starfire: when an Insectoid reaches a certain age, she develops the ability to produce embryos & lay a cluster of eggs that can sometimes number up to 100 during a single birth. That is why we are an all-female race like the Amazons: unlike most species which need a mate to conceive a young one or more, we Insectoids reproduce asexually."

"Geez…where's the fun in _that?_ ", Guy said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

His remark earned him a slight but firm smack in the back of his head by Hal Jordan, who stared at him with a scorned & semi-angry look on his face, with John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Dinah Lance, Donna Troy, Kory & Diana all doing the same. Kilowog simply stares dumbfounded, not really gasping the situation & scratches his head.

"What?", Guy Gardner said with mock innocence & a smirk as he rubs the spot where Hal smacked him at.

But Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids didn't show or display any contempt or disdain at Guy's little tease. On the contrary, they did what nobody expected: they burst out laughing, & their guffawing helped to relieve all the left-over hate & rage (what was left of it) from their persons as joy set in, their very souls refreshed like having a power drink after a hard, arduous workout.

Neither Mateeva nor any of her Insectoids could remember the _last_ time they had the opportunity to laugh & feel like children again. It didn't matter: they were able to, period, & they suspect they'll have many more chances to feel this giddy & care-free living on a sentient planet that will defend them with his dying breath if need be.

"See? What did I tell you? No harm done!", Guy Gardner said with a smirk.

The heroes & heroines gave him a look that said 'Don't push your luck'.

Guy did as they suggested & remained silent.

Wispus changed the subject before things got _too_ hairy.

"Green Lantern John Stewart", she says, getting his attention. "Did everything go well at Bacelis & Aruza's trial over on Oa?"

"Like clockwork, Wispus", the African-American hero said. "Like Hal's ring did, I recorded your confession when Diana had you under her golden lasso's spell. Everything the Guardians needed to hear for a conviction was all but evident in the trial: the murder at the wedding caused by Aruza, the bomb dropped by Bacelis that destroyed your home, even the brutal deaths of your sisters were all displayed at the Oan tribunal. Once the Guardians consulted to announce their fate, it was unanimous – life imprisonment in the Sciencells with absolutely _no_ possibility of parole. Of course, they tried to _justify_ their actions by reciting the atrocities your queen & the rest of your people had done on Earth & have _you_ all take the fall _with_ them, but it was futile: they might as well be trying to take down a whole army of Manhunters! The bottom line is, you'll _never_ have to worry about those two ever again – _Vox_ will see to _that!_ "

"Vox?", Diana repeated.

"He's the current warden over at the Oan Sciencells", Hal Jordan said. "Vox is _quite_ the charmer – you'd _like_ him!"

Kilowog, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner & John Stewart giggled under their breath, & were barely able to resist in bursting out with laughter.

"Yeah, we'll bet!", Black Canary said in a teasing manner.

Hal Jordan simply grinned.

 _The Sciencells, Oa:_

In rows of vertical corridors, singular cells shaped like Green Lantern Power Rings housed some of the most vile, ruthless & despicable criminals that ever existed. Fiends such as Lyssa Drak, the Igneous Man, Evil Star, Nero & even the Corps' most dangerous enemy – Sinestro – are currently being kept in isolation, making the universe a bit safer. Guarding these vile fiends constantly is the Sciencells' warden Vox – a hunchback creature that resembles a cross between a bear & gorilla, with a body of dark brown fur & a mouth full of sharp teeth. Large claws on his hands & feet look like they can slash through solid steel. After taking on & helping to defeat the malevolent alien race that is infamously known as the Draal, he took the position of warden in this intergalactic prison.

He now has two new inmates to keep watch over – Aruza & Bacelis, who were sharing a cell together in a rare instance where prisoners get paired up in one place. Their cell consisted of a bed for both to sleep on & facilities to wash & dispose of their body wastes once their food arrives, which was about 2-3 times a day.

They detest to being locked up like common criminals, & they make it known to Vox by banging on their cell window hard with their fists.

"Hey! You can't _leave us_ in here!", Bacelis shouts. "This isn't _right_ , I tell you! We demand a _retrial!_ "

" _I_ should say so!", Aruza shouted. "Do you know who we _are?!_ We serve Mateeva – Queen of the Insectoids! Just _who_ do you Green Lanterns think you _are_ , anyway?! We'll have your whole organization torn down to its very last _stone_ if you don't let us out of this cell! _You hear me?!_ "

Vox rushed up to their cell & bashed his fist next to the glass, the blow being harder & ringing even louder that silenced the two insect women.

" _Shut up in there!_ ", Vox shouted, his voice booming within the area. The two Insectoids hold each other close & cringe in fear as Vox bared his deadly fangs. "Now _you_ ladies listen to _me:_ I don't give a bleedbug's _behind_ on _what_ you used to be or _who_ you used to serve! _That_ doesn't matter! What _does_ is that _you're_ both in _my_ domain now, & when I say your pretty little asses belong to _me_ , I mean _exactly_ that! So _here's_ what's going to happen, girls: from _this_ point on, you're to do _precisely_ what to do & _when_ you are to _do_ it – no _more_ , no _less!_ For example, when _I_ tell you to 'Jump!', _you_ will ask 'How high?'! _Understand?!_ "

When Bacelis & Aruza don't answer, Vox bellows his next command.

" _Answer me!_ "

This time they _do_ answer by nodding their heads rapidly.

"Good – now we're _getting_ somewhere!", Vox said. "Get to _bed_ , ladies – it's 'lights out' time, & _I_ don't wanna hear even a _whisper_ out of _either_ of you! _Go to sleep!_ "

As Bacelis & Aruza rush to their bed, the lights went out & left the cells in darkness, the only light shining is being outside of where they would stay for many, many years to come.

Both Insectoids cuddle with each other in trepidation, doing their best not to make a sound lest they suffer the wrath of the Sciencells' warden again.

They now wished that _they_ had died along with their planet.

 _The Justice League Watchtower, the next day:_

It took less time to head back home from Mogo after dropping off Queen Mateeva & her people at their new home on the sentient planet, not having the weight of their craft _or_ Mecha-King Ghidorah to haul halfway across the galaxy, which took several days. Once they got back, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner & Starfire headed for Boston where the other heroes went to help with the massive cleanup from Gigan's attack last week. Most people in the city were evacuated, but there _are_ those who weren't so lucky when Gigan arrived on the unexpected populace. A wave of sorrow came & hit the heroes – those with powers & those with none – and wished they could've been there sooner to get them out of harm's way.

But while they regret not being able to, everyone can all agree that as bad as Gigan's attack on Boston was, it could've been a _lot_ worse.

That gave them _some_ solace & comfort to a horrible incident, & everyone continued laboring to get Boston back to a presentable status again.

Kilowog, of course, went back to Oa to resume training of newly-recruited rookies as he sends them to hell & back to become the best they could be.

In the Moon's Watchtower, Diana & Hal Jordan explained to Superman, Batman & Zatanna (who had her jaw healed by a quick spell from Doctor Fate) of Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids' appeal on their brand new home as Black Canary stood alongside the group while Donna Troy stared out the window at the blue & green Earth from her vantage point.

Wonder Woman's twin sister barely listened as the six heroes discussed the dilemma with each other.

"So they found Mogo's style to their liking & took to it?", Zatanna asked.

"Like fish to water, Zee", said Black Canary. "With an entire planet that's a Green Lantern & a triple-headed cyborg monster to protect them from Darkseid or any _other_ kind of threat, Queen Mateeva  & her Insectoids can live in a perfectly harmonious life like the one they knew _before_ that disaster at the wedding on their old home."

"It's good that they found a happy ending to their tale of woe", Superman said. "That was a _great_ idea you & John had in mind for them, Hal."

"They more than deserved the break after all the torment of betrayal & death they've gone through", Hal said. "I really wouldn't classify them as evil people. More like a heartbroken race who were blind to the truth, which had made them more or less _desperate_ above all else. They were full of rage & sorrow about the devastating loss of their home, they had unceremoniously chosen both our planet & Apokolips to take their frustrations out on, & never knew of what _really_ occurred until recently."

"That's _one_ of the reasons as to _why_ I was given my lasso of truth by the Gods to help me with my mission in Man's World", Diana said. "Like peace  & love themselves, truth can be a _very_ powerful weapon, even more so than a punch, kick, or any kind of firearm in one's arsenal. As it is so often said, 'The truth will set you free'. That is what I employed upon young Wispus when I bounded Mecha-King Ghidorah with my lasso. Like the rest of her people, she was _most_ relieved when I helped her expose it for all to hear."

"That's good & all, Diana", Batman said. "But I for one wished that it would've been implemented upon their people sooner: it could've saved your island _and_ Boston a ton of trouble, not to mention lives. According to the news reports, close to a hundred people won't be going home again despite Jay Garrick's efforts."

"Is this your way of telling me 'I told you so', Bruce?", Diana said, her face almost as hard as his.

"Hardly. I was only stating that…"

"We _know_ what you were stating, Bruce", Hal interrupted. "But losing one's home as _they_ did is _never_ easy on one's conscience. _I_ know that better than just about _anyone_ , having once lost Coast City to Hank Henshaw, aka the Cyborg Superman & that alien bastard Mongul. Little did I know at the time, I was infected with Parallax, the living entity of fear who was imprisoned in the Central Power Battery on Oa by Sinestro. I spent _years_ under his influence before I finally knew the truth & broke free with help from the Spectre. I doubt that you or even _Clark_ here would be any different if it were _Gotham_ or _Metropolis_ that got destroyed."

"Your point, Hal?"

"Only this: _every_ man & woman has a breaking point, up to & including you, Bruce. I don't see Mateeva & her Insectoids as being any different."

Batman & Hal Jordan stared at each other for a time: the Dark Knight was never too keen on Hal Jordan due to his rushing into danger without thinking first every time a crisis arose, & Hal was never too comfortable with Bruce because he always lived in darkness & spread fear wherever he went, whereas Hal lived off light & courage to get the job done. Their differences often clashed more on one another than their objective, & it caused friction the League did not need.

The _real_ reason Batman detested Hal Jordan was because Hal is one of the handful of people who _wasn't_ afraid of the Dark Knight: after all, what _is_ the Batman when one _isn't_ afraid of him?

'Just a man' would be the answer.

Black Canary stepped in before things really heated up between them.

"And _I_ don't see much difference between _you_ two guys either", she explains. "Bruce, you saw your parents Thomas  & Martha Wayne killed before your eyes when you were only eight. Hal, _you_ saw your father Martin Jordan crash & burn in his jet outside of Coast City to save it. Sure, you may have your differences, but you _do_ have _that_ in common: seeing loved ones dying in front of you, & being powerless to prevent it. Bruce, all that Hal is trying to say is to see things from _their_ point of view. They suffered a terrible loss, & they only acted as _they_ thought best – for a time, anyway."

"Simply put, we _all_ cope with loss  & do our best to overcome it in our own perspective way", Superman said. "In the case of Queen Mateeva & her people, they just went on the wrong path for a while before the truth helped put them on the _right_ one. It can happen to just about anyone…up to & including us."

For a while, nobody spoke as everyone's words sunk in: Batman thought of Jean Paul Valley, who he passed the mantle of the Batmen after the hulking villain Bane had broken his back, putting Bruce out of commission for a number of months. After Jean Paul defeated Bane & placed him in prison, he went insane from 'The Order' of St. Dumas & fought Bruce for the mantle of the Batman until Jean Paul was defeated & went on his quest to destroy the St Dumas Order & found a new identity in the name of Azrael, assisting Gotham from when the Ebola Gulf-A virus struck, claiming many lives & making thousands sick before a cure was found.

Even though Jean Paul Valley came close to disgracing the Mantle of the Batman, Bruce forgave him & wished him luck on his quest & now regards him as a trusting agent of his Bat-Family.

In _that_ endeavor, Bruce _can_ relate to Mateeva & her Insectoids, aside from the trouble they'd caused.

"You're right", said the Caped Crusader. "You four raised some very valid points. May Queen Mateeva & her Insectoids find happiness at last on Mogo."

Zatanna, Superman, Black Canary, Hal Jordan & Wonder Woman smiled, quite proud that Batman _can_ see the bigger picture rather than seeing things in black & white like he usually does.

 _There may still be hope for you yet, Bruce!_ , Diana thought.

As the six heroes were converged in conversation, Donna Troy was listening in on her miniature transmitter in her right ear & approaches her friends.

"Sorry to interrupt, Diana, but Cassie says that the Shobijin are ready to go", she said.

"Excellent, Donna", Diana said. "This is where we take our leave, gentlemen. Dinah, Zatanna, my sister & I are going to meet up with some 'friends' of the Shobijin. We'll see you all later."

"No problem, Diana", said Superman. "I'm due back in Metropolis anyway: Lois is doing an interview with my good friend Professor Emil Hamilton, who'll be discussing his new clean energy program from S.T.A.R. Labs in which might become the perfect alternative source to nuclear energy. I definitely want to be on hand for _that_."

"Glad to hear that her injuries weren't that serious, Clark", said Hal. "I'll take you through the vacuum & you can go on from there."

"Sounds good to me, Hal."

"Speaking of injuries…how's Commissioner James Gordon holding up, Bruce? And can I offer _you_ a lift back to Gotham?"

"Last I checked, it's the same as Lois' – non-threatening", said the Dark Knight. "He's already back on the streets, doing what he does best. And I'm afraid I have monitor duty, so I'll have to take a raincheck on that lift. But thanks for asking on both counts, Hal."

"Not a problem, Bruce. Let's go, big guy", Hal said, lighting his ring & engulfing himself & Superman with an aura of emerald energy before lifting up & using his ring to phase him & the Man of Steel through the wall & out into the vacuum of space, heading for Earth.

"We need to get going as well. So long, Bruce", Diana said, planting a kiss upon the Dark Knight's left cheek before heading for the Watchtower's teleporters. She & the other ladies were stopped when Batman spoke.

"By the way, Diana…I happen to _like_ your new outfit", he says.

Zatanna, Dinah & Donna giggle softly as Diana simply smirks.

"Yes, I know…it's a big hit with everyone!", she says with a pinch of sarcasm.

Batman doesn't laugh or giggle. But he _does_ grin.

Heading for the teleporters, the four women step inside & disappear as a bright white light disintegrates their molecules & resolves them on the planet's surface exactly as they were when they left, leaving the Caped Crusader alone in the Watchtower.

With the place all to himself, he heads straight for monitor duty.

 **EPILOGUE**

 _The outskirts of Tokyo, Japan:_

Appearing via dimensional warp, Themyscira made landfall at the Land of the Rising Sun before vanishing from sight almost as abruptly as it showed itself to Man's World, but not before dispatching Wonder Woman, Troia, Zatanna, Black Canary, Wonder Girl, Artemis & Mothra, who has remained on Paradise Island after the Insectoids & Mecha-King Ghidorah were airlifted off Earth for Mogo. Cassandra Sandsmark held the box containing the Shobijin, & they make their way onto Japan by riding on Mothra's back like they did going home from Infant Island.

Landing on an outstretched patch of grassy plains, Mothra settled down as her passengers disembarked & began walking towards a house only 200 meters away from their current position.

By the time they get there, the sun was already down as dusk moved in.

A knock on the door caught the attention of one of the house's two residents: a young boy who looked to be no more than about 7 or 8 years of age. One look at his visitors when the boy opened his front door, & his jaw dropped upon seeing who has paid them a visit.

"Big Brother!", he said in his mother tongue. "Come here, quick!"

"Who's at the door, Shun?", the older one said as he came to the front door & opened it all the way. His eyes went wide when he & Shun saw their guests.

"Good evening!", Wonder Woman said with a smile in flawless Japanese to the Shun & his older brother, who seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties. "Do we have the pleasure of addressing the Chujo residence?"

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure, but Shun's older brother nodded, albeit dumbfounded.

"Y-Yes", he finally managed to say. "I'm Yoshito, & this is Shun – my younger brother. Would you ladies like to come inside?"

"Domo arigato", said Donna as she, Diana, Zatanna, Dinah, Cassie & Artemis enter the house & get taken to a living room with two large sofas, a brown coffee table, extra chairs & a large flat-screen television standing on a table up against the wall on one side. Yoshito sits them down while Shun gets a bowl of fresh shrimp from the fridge with sauce to dip into & chopsticks for everyone to use. Bottles of fresh, clear spring water became the beverage used to wash it all down.

When their conversation began, Diana, Donna, Zatanna & Dinah spoke Japanese without a hitch. Both Cassie & Artemis couldn't, but thanks to a spell by Zatanna, they were able to have whatever was spoken translated in their minds, making sure they weren't left out on anything.

"So…what does Wonder Woman, Troia, Zatanna & Black Canary possibly want with _us?_ ", Yoshito asked.

"We have some friends who wished to see you, Yoshito", Black Canary said before taking a shrimp into her mouth. Cassie, holding the red box, places it on the table & opens it up to reveal the Shobijin Twins as they step out & smile at the young men.

"Greetings, Shun & Yoshito Chujo!", the Twins say in unison & in their language. "It is good to finally see you in person! Your grandfather Shinichi has told us a lot about you whenever we saw him!"

"Ah… _you're_ the ones who rescued grandpa from that vicious blood-sucking plant that attacked him when he first set foot on your island all those years ago!", Shun said as the Shobijin nodded.

"That's right!", Yoshito added. "Grandpa used to talk about you girls & his adventure of Mothra all the time! I only wished I believed him sooner! I guess I owe you girls – and grandpa – an apology."

"There's no need to, Yoshito", the Shobijin said. "Doubting our existence, especially for someone as you, is all but understandable. We take it as no offense whatsoever."

Yoshito nodded proudly with a smile.

"Speaking of your grandpa…is he around anywhere?", asked Zatanna. "We'd very much like to talk to _him_ as well, if we can."

Yoshito & Shun bowed their heads, giving the ladies all the answer they need.

"I'm afraid you're a little too late on that, Zatanna", Shun said.

"What happened to him, Shun?", asked Black Canary.

"We lost grandpa only last year, Black Canary", Yoshito said before Shun could, both fighting back fresh tears. "He died from pneumonia at age 88. I cried for three days straight when he died; Shun did so for a whole week, & didn't go to school that whole time."

The heroines – including Cassandra & Artemis – bowed their heads in sorrow, each offering a silent prayer to the boys' grandfather. The Shobijin did likewise, losing a good friend they've known for more than five decades.

"We're very sorry to hear that, boys", said Donna Troy. "But try to look at it this way: your grandfather lived a great life, & he's now in God's care looking down upon his two nephews as they carry on his legacy into a brand new generation."

Yoshito & Shun look to see the smiling faces of the heroines & Shobijin, giving them solace & comfort in their loss. They couldn't help but to return them.

"You're as wise as you are strong, Donna Troy!", Yoshito said. "Thank you!"

"Wonder Woman?", Shun asked.

"Yes, little one?", Diana says.

"How did _you_ get to know these little beauties?"

Diana & company look to each other, & their grins grew on their faces.

"We've just had our second adventure with them, but it all really started only last year when we made our _own_ journey to their home on Infant Island", Diana said.

"You can tell us _all_ about it!", Shun said happily & eagerly. "We even have spare rooms for you & your friends to sleep in!"

"You're…giving us a stayover?", asked Dinah.

"Yes!", Yoshito said. "There's more than enough room, & we have the whole house to ourselves as our sister is away this weekend!"

The ladies seemed pleased to be getting VIP treatment at a house in a faraway land, & they gladly accept.

"Thank you, Yoshito", Diana said, grinning. "Let's have a fresh meal to enjoy as we tell you all about them."

"Great idea, Diana – I'll help the boys cook one", Dinah said, rising & heading to the kitchen with Yoshito & Shun. The meal of fried chicken & fish to go with their shrimp took over a half-hour, giving them plenty of Japanese nourishment as Diana recited her stories of her adventures with the Shobijin & Mothra, with the others chipping in at spots throughout.

Yoshito & Shun Chujo listened intently to their every word.

Tomorrow, they would see the giant lepidopteran for themselves.

But _that_ will be a surprise…one that will be _more_ than worth the wait.

(This story is also dedicated to the loving memory of Gregory Hudgens, former firefighter & the father of actresses & singers Vanessa & Stella Hudgens, & wife to Gina Hudgens. He died on January 30th, 2016 from stage-4 cancer. He was 65 years of age (1950-2016). My thoughts & prayers go to the Hudgens family & friends).

 **MEMORIALS:**

Selmer Norland, Broke Codes for U.S. Army in World War II, 99 (1916-2015)

Mike Oxley, Former Representative, 71 (1944-2016)

Larry Gordon, Creator of the Foam Surfboard, 76 (1939-2016)

Dale Bumpers, Former Governor of Arkansas, 90 (1925-2016)

Vilmos Zsigmond, Legendary Cinematographer, 85 (1930-2016)

John Angelo, Co-Founder of Angelo, Gordon & Co. Investment Firm, 74 (1941-2016)

Igor Sergun, Military Intelligence Chief, 58 (1957-2016)

Robert Stigwood, Manager of the Bee Gees & Cream, 81 (1934-2016)

Judith Kaye, Former New York Chief Judge, 77 (1938-2016)

George Shannon, Former Executive at CBS, 83 (1932-2016)

Pat Harrington, Emmy-Winning Actor & Comedian, 86 (1929-2016)

Ashraf Pahlavi, Exiled Iranian Princess, 96 (1919-2016)

Otis Clay, Hall of Fame Blues & Gospel Singer, 73 (1942-2016)

Bob Oatley, Billionaire & Wild Oats Yacht Owner, 87 (1928-2016)

Andre Courreges, Innovative French Fashion Designer, 92 (1923-2016)

Richard Libertini, Profile Character Actor of Stage, Film & Television, 82 (1933-2016)

Angus Scrimm, Actor Best Known as the Tall Man in 'Phantasm' Horror Films, 89 (1926-2016)

Michael Galeota, Actor who Starred in Disney Channel's 'The Jersey', 31 (1984-2016)

Noreen Corcoran, Actress Best Known as Kelly Dregg on Sitcom 'Bachelor Father', 72 (1943-2016)

Sheila Sim, Actress & Widow of Sir Richard Attenborough, 93 (1922-2016)

Tera Wray Static, Ex-Porn Star & Widow of Static-X Frontman Wayne Static, 33 (1982-2016)

Robert Banks Stewart, Scottish Writer for UK Television, 84 (1931-2016)

Clarence Reid, R&B Singer Known as Blowfly, 76 (1939-2016)

David Bowie, Influential Pop Culture Icon, 69 (1947-2016)

'Iron' Mike Sharpe, Former Wrestler for the WWE, 64 (1951-2016)

Brett Smiley, Glam Rock Cult Figure, 60 (1955-2016)

William Del Monte, Survivor of Deadly 1906 Earthquake, 109 (1906-2016)

Andrew Smith, Former Butler Bulldogs Basketball Hoops Star, 25 (1990-2016)

Monte Irvin, Baseball Hall of Fame Outfielder, 96 (1919-2016)

James Browning, Prosecutor that Secured Patty Hearst's Conviction in the 1970s, 83 (1932-2016)

Jim Simpson, Famed Sports Announcer for NBC, ABC, CBS, TNT & ESPN, 88 (1927-2016)

David Margulies, Veteran Actor of Stage & Screen, Played NYC Mayor in 'Ghostbusters' Films, 78 (1937-2016)

Alan Rickman, Actor Best Known as Villains in 'Harry Potter' Films & 1988's 'Die Hard', 69 (1946-2016)

Rene Angelil, Husband of Singer Celine Dion, 73 (1942-2016)

Daniel Dion, Brother of Singer Celine Dion, 59 (1956-2016)

Luis Arroyo, Former Yankees All-Star Pitcher, 88 (1927-2016)

Dan Haggerty, Actor Best Known for 'The Life & Times of Grizzly Adams' Film & TV Series, 74 (1941-2016)

Marie Garibaldi, First Woman to Serve on the New Jersey Supreme Court, 81 (1934-2016)

Ted Marchibroda, Former Coach for the NFL, 84 (1931-2016)

Leonid Zhabotinsky, Soviet Weightlifting Great, 77 (1938-2016)

Brian Bedford, Tony Award-Winning Actor & Voice of Disney's 'Robin Hood', 80 (1935-2016)

Paul Bley, Canadian-Born U.S. Jazz Pianist, 83 (1932-2016)

Long John Hunter, Legendary Blues Guitarist, 84 (1931-2016)

Pierre Boulez, World-Renowned French Classical Music Conductor, 90 (1925-2016)

Alfredo Armenteros, Cuban Trumpet Legend, 87 (1928-2016)

Kitty Kallen, Well-Known Pop Singer During 1940s & 1950s Swing Era, 93 (1922-2016)

John Johnson, Two-Time NBA All-Star Forward, 68 (1947-2016)

Gisela Mota, Mexican Mayor, 33 (1982-2016)

Michel Galabru, Popular French Comedian, 93 (1922-2016)

Nicholas Caldwell, Member of the Whispers Group, 71 (1944-2016)

Frank Armitage, Famed Disney Artist & Illustrator for 1966's 'Fantastic Voyage', 91 (1924-2016)

Red Simpson, Country Singer Best Known for his Truck-Themed Songs, 81 (1934-2016)

Kevin Lawrence, Guitarist for Rapidfire Band, 51 (1964-2016)

Frank Rinna, Father of Actress/Reality Star Lisa Rinna, 93 (1922-2016)

Glenn Frey, Co-Founder of the Eagles Rock Band, 67 (1948-2016)

Johnny Bach, Assistant Coach for NBA's Chicago Bulls, 91 (1924-2016)

Dale Griffin, Drummer for British Glam-Rock Stalwarts Mott the Hoople, 67 (1948-2016)

William Needles, Canada's Oldest Working Theater Actor, 97 (1919-2016)

Ettore Scola, Noted Italian Filmmaker, 84 (1931-2016)

Knut Jul Svendsen, Veteran of World War II & Korean War, 92 (1923-2016)

Lou Michaels, Hall of Fame Star Lineman in College & NFL Football, 80 (1935-2016)

Edmonde Charles-Roux, French Writer & Founding Editor of Elle Magazine, 95 (1920-2016)

Mrinalini Sarabhai, Legendary Classical Indian Dancer, 97 (1918-2016)

Mustafa Koc, Chairman of Turkey's Top Industrial Conglomerate Koc Holding, 55 (1960-2016)

Ron Southern, Canadian Entrepreneur who Founded Atco Ltd., 85 (1930-2016)

Anton-Wolfgang von Faber-Castell, Heir to Pencil Company, 74 (1941-2016)

Bill Johnson, Olympics Skiing Champion of 1984, 55 (1960-2016)

Alfred James Peaches, Navajo Indian Code Talker During World War II, 90 (1925-2016)

Stephanie Rader, World War II Veteran who Became a Spy for the U.S. Afterwards, 100 (1915-2016)

John Jay Hooker, Tennessee Lawyer & Special Counsel to Robert F. Kennedy, 85 (1930-2016)

George Weidenfeld, Philanthropist & UK Publisher of 'Lolita', 96 (1919-2016)

William Y. Smith, Fighter Pilot in Korean War, 90 (1925-2016)

Cecil Parkinson, Former Minister for the United Kingdom, 84 (1931-2016)

Bobby Wanzer, Hall of Fame NBA Champion, 94 (1921-2016)

Thornton Dial, Noted Self-Taught Artist, 87 (1928-2016)

Marvin Minsky, Pioneer in the Field of Artificial Intelligence, 88 (1927-2016)

Barney Hall, Legendary Broadcaster for NASCAR, 83 (1932-2016)

Colin Vearncombe, Singer Known as Black & had 1987 Hit 'Wonderful Life', 53 (1962-2016)

Abe Vigoda, Actor Best Known for 1972's 'The Godfather' & 'Barney Miller' TV Sitcom, 94 (1921-2016)

Sir Terry Wogan, Veteran Irish Radio & Television Broadcaster, 77 (1938-2016)

Howard Koslow, Postage Stamp Artist, 91 (1924-2016)

Paul Kantner, Founding Member of Jefferson Airplane Group, 74 (1941-2016)

Georgia Davis Powers, Civil Rights Leader in Kentucky, 92 (1923-2016)

Jacques Rivette, French New Wave Film Director, 87 (1928-2016)

Michael Feeney, Journalist & NYABJ Leader, 32 (1983-2016)

Francisco Flores, Former President of El Salvador, 56 (1959-2016)

Signe Toly Anderson, Original Singer of Jefferson Airplane Group, 74 (1941-2016)

Frank Finlay, Oscar-Nominated British Actor, 89 (1926-2016)

Kenny Sailors, NBA Star Credited with Inventing Basketball's Jump Shot, 95 (1921-2016)

Mike Minor, Actor Best Known for 'Petticoat Junction' & 'All My Children' Series, 75 (1940-2016)

Crackhead Bob, One of the Wack Packers on 'The Howard Stern Show', 56 (1959-2016)

Kelly McGarry, Renowned Kiwi Mountain Biker, 33 (1982-2016)

Benoit Violier, Top French-Swiss Chef, 44 (1971-2016)

Marge Hearn, Widow of Los Angeles Lakers Broadcaster Chick Hearn, 98 (1917-2016)

Alyce Dixon, Hailed as Nation's Oldest Female World War II Veteran, 108 (1907-2016)

Bob Elliott, One Half of 'Bob & Ray' Television & Radio Comedy Team, 92 (1923-2016)

Jon Bunch, Co-Founder & Lead Singer of Emo Band Sense Field, 46 (1970-2016)

Joe Alaskey, Voice Actor who Voiced Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck & Others, 63 (1952-2016)

Keith Carter, Best Known as Influential New York City DJ Big Kap, 45 (1970-2016)

Maurice White, Founder & Leader of Music Group Earth, Wind & Fire, 74 (1941-2016)

Dave Mirra, BMX & X Games Star, 41 (1974-2016)

Raphael Schumacher, Italian Actor, 27 (1988-2016)

Axl Rotten, Former WWE & ECW Wrestler, 44 (1971-2016)

Katie May, Playboy Model Also Known as the Queen of Snapchat, 34 (1981-2016)

Edgar Mitchell, Apollo 14 Astronaut & Sixth Man To Walk on the Moon, 85 (1930-2016)

Aniseh Makhlouf, Mother of Syria President Bashar Assad, 86 (1930-2016)

Dan Hicks, Founding Member of San Francisco's 1960s Psychedelic Folk Scene, 74 (1941-2016)

Linus Maurer, Cartoonist & Illustrator who Inspired 'Peanuts' Character, 90 (1926-2016)

Margaret Forster, English Novelist whose 'Georgy Girl' Inspired Hit Film & Song, 77 (1938-2016)

John Tishman, High-Profile Builder who Worked On NYC's World Trade Center Twin Towers, 90 (1926-2016)

Edgar Whitcomb, Former Governor of Indiana, 98 (1917-2016)

Miriam Cedarbaum, New York Federal Judge, 86 (1929-2016)

John Disley, Former Olympic Bronze Medalist & London Marathon Founder, 87 (1928-2016)

Joe Dowell, Sang #1 Song 'Wooden Heart' in 1961, 76 (1940-2016)

Daniel Gerson, Co-Writer of Disney's 'Big Hero 6', Monsters, Inc.' & Others, 49 (1966-2016)

Tommy Kelly, Actor Best Known for Starring in 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer', 90 (1925-2016)

Kevin Randleman, Ex-UFC Heavyweight Champ & 2-Time NCAA Champion Wrestler, 44 (1971-2016)

Sushil Koirala, Former Prime Minister of Nepal, 78 (1937-2016)

Gregg Feinstein, Investment Bank Dealmaker & Head of M&A, 54 (1961-2016)

Violette Verdy, Former New York City Ballerina, 82 (1933-2016)

Christy O'Donnell, Right-To-Die Advocate in California, 47 (1968-2016)

Shari Berenbach, Led African Aide Group, 64 (1951-2016)

Robin Chandler Duke, Philanthropist who Championed Women's Rights, 92 (1923-2016)

Lennie Pond, Champion NASCAR Driver, 75 (1940-2016)

Lorna Jorgenson Wendt, Defender of Rights of Corporate Ex-Wives, 72 (1943-2016)

Antonin Scalia, Conservative Icon on Supreme Court, 79 (1936-2016)

Acel Moore, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Philadelphia Journalist, 75 (1940-2016)

Drew Lewis, Aide to President Ronald Reagan, 84 (1931-2016)

Joey Floyd, Longtime Member of Toby Keith Band, 54 (1961-2016)

Daigo Kashino, Japanese Actor, 33 (1982-2016)

Borek Sipek, Czechoslovakian Architect, 66 (1949-2016)

Paul Aiken, Executive Director of the Authors Guild, 56 (1959-2016)

Herbert L. Abrams, Radiologist who Worked Against Nuclear War, 95 (1920-2016)

John Riccardo, Former Chrysler Chairman who Led Company Through Troubled 1970s, 91 (1924-2016)

Steven Stucky, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Composer, 66 (1949-2016)

Boutros Boutros-Ghali, Former United Nations Leader, 93 (1922-2016)

L.C. Ulmer, Mississippi Delta Blues Musician, 87 (1928-2016)

Alexa McAllister, Former Contestant on Reality TV Show 'The Bachelor', 31 (1984-2016)

Denise Matthews, Singer who Fronted Vanity 6 Band & Collaborated with Prince, 57 (1959-2016)

George Gaynes, Actor Best Known in TV's 'Punky Brewster' & 'Police Academy' Films, 98 (1917-2016)

Thomas J. Hartman, One Half of Television Duo 'The God Squad', 69 (1946-2016)

John Wells, Marine who Led Charge to Place American Flag Atop Iwo Jima in 1945, 94 (1921-2016)

Ernest Yazhe, Navajo Code Talker During World War II, 92 (1923-2016)

Angela Raiola, Colorful Star of 'Big Ang' & Other Reality TV Programs, 55 (1960-2016)

Andrzej Zulawski, Polish Film Director & Writer, 75 (1940-2016)

Warren Manzi, Playwright who Penned 'Perfect Crime' Thriller Play in New York, 60 (1955-2016)

Umberto Eco, Italian Author of 'The Name of the Rose', 84 (1932-2016)

Tony Phillips, Versatile Major League Baseball Player, 56 (1959-2016)

Michael Jaharis, Pharmaceutical Executive, 87 (1928-2016)

Margaret Scherf, Longtime Reporter & Editor for the Associated Press, 75 (1940-2016)

Harper Lee, Elusive Author who Wrote 'To Kill A Mockingbird', 89 (1926-2016)

Jacqueline Jones, Real Estate Agent who Hid from Nazis During World War II, 99 (1916-2016)

Ann Adamchik, Pioneering Sports Referee, 84 (1931-2016)

Fred Cherry, Vietnam P.O.W. for Seven Years, 87 (1928-2016)

Fernando Cardenal, Revolutionary Priest of Nicaragua, 82 (1934-2016)

Peter Mondavi, Helped Put Napa Valley on Wine Industry Map, 101 (1914-2016)

Harry Hulmes, Former Assistant General Manager for the New York Giants, 88 (1927-2016)

Eric Brown, British Pilot & World War II Veteran, 97 (1919-2016)

Cara McCollum, Miss New Jersey Pageant Champion, 24 (1991-2016)

Samuel Willenberg, Last Survivor of Nazi Death Camp Treblinka, 93 (1923-2016)

Douglas Slocombe, Cinematographer for 'Raiders of the Lost Ark', 103 (1913-2016)

Sonny James, Country Music Hall of Famer, 87 (1928-2016)

Ramon Castro, Older Brother to Revolutionary Fidel Castro, 91 (1924-2016)

Roy Wendell, World War II Veteran, 91 (1924-2016)

Steve Willard, Zenyetta's Exercise Rider, 72 (1943-2016)

Steven Bommarito, Credit Suisse Debt-Risk Reviewer, 45 (1970-2016)

Johnny Murphy, Irish Actor Best Known for 1991's 'The Commitments', 71 (1944-2016)

Eddie Einhorn, Sports Media Icon & Co-Owner of the Chicago White Sox, 80 (1936-2016)

George Nichopoulos, Former Personal Doctor to Elvis Presley, 88 (1927-2016)

Tony Burton, Actor Best Known as Tony 'Duke' Evers in First Six 'Rocky' Films, 78 (1937-2016)

Yolande Betbeze Fox, Miss America from 1951 who Helped Change Beauty Pageants, 87 (1928-2016)

Lennie Baker, Saxophonist & Singer of Doo-Wop Group Sha Na Na, 69 (1946-2016)

Andy Bathgate, Hall of Fame Winger & 1959 NHL MVP, 83 (1932-2016)

Frank Kelly, Actor who Starred In British TV Sitcom 'Father Ted', 77 (1938-2016)

Guido Osorio, Producer, DJ & One-Half of Razor 'N Guido Duo, 46 (1969-2016)

James Spencer, Veteran of the Vietnam War, 73 (1942-2016)

Thomas N. Drum, World War II & Korean War Veteran & Former Cop of the NYPD, 88 (1927-2016)

Elias P. Demetracopoulos, Greek Journalist & Dissident, 87 (1928-2016)

Alfred Mann, Pioneering Investor & Philanthropist, 90 (1925-2016)

George Kennedy, Oscar-Winning Actor of Over 200 Films & Television Programs, 91 (1925-2016)

Lee Reherman, Actor who Played Hawk on TV Series 'American Gladiators', 49 (1966-2016)

Gil Hill, Ex-Detroit Councilman & Actor who Played Inspector Todd in 'Beverly Hills Cop' Films, 84 (1931-2016)

Jim Kimsey, Co-Founder of Web Pioneer AOL, 76 (1939-2016)

John Johnson, Longtime Trainer for the New York Giants, 98 (1917-2016)

Anthony Adesso, World War II Veteran & Hero, 90 (1925-2016)

John Gagnon, Former Stony Brook University Sociologist, 84 (1931-2016)

Tony Warren, British who Created Long-Running Soap Opera 'Coronation Street', 79 (1936-2016)

Alice Arlen, Niece of Newsday Founder & Co-Wrote 1983 Movie 'Silkwood', 75 (1940-2016)

Warren Culver, Air Force Doctor who Treated Former President Dwight D. Eisenhower, 96 (1920-2016)

Francis Bonner, Stony Brook Chemist who Worked on the Manhattan Project, 94 (1921-2016)

Bernie Baby, Internet Sensation (he died at 4 Months old on February 25th, 2016)

Trentavious White, Rapper Known as Bankroll Fresh, 28 (1987-2016)

James Figgs, Longtime Mississippi Civil Rights Activist, 72 (1943-2016)

Sue Dennehy, Wife of Actor Ed Dennehy, 68 (1947-2016)

Ed Dennehy, Husband of Actress Sue Dennehy, 69 (1946-2016)

Ray Tomlinson, Inventor of the E-Mail & Savior of the Sign, 74 (1941-2016)

Tony Dyson, Creator of Iconic 'Star Wars' Character R2-D2, 68 (1947-2016)

Bud Collins, Sportscaster who Provided Decades of Tennis Commentary on Television, 86 (1929-2016)

Pat Conroy, Best-Selling Author, 70 (1945-2016)

Gayle McCormick, Lead Vocalist for Band Smith, Had Hit With 'Baby, It's You' in 1969, 67 (1948-2016)

Joey Feek, Member of Hit Country & Bluegrass Duo Joey + Rory, 40 (1975-2016)

Nancy Reagan, Former First Lady & Widow of Former President Ronald Reagan, 94 (1921-2016)

William E. Bratton, Father of NYPD Top Cop & World War II Veteran, 89 (1926-2016)

Gary Smalley, Author who Helped Christians Make Love Last Forever, 75 (1940-2016)

Koyo Bala, South African Gay Singer, 36 (1979-2016)

Victoria McGrath, College Student Wounded During 2013 Boston Marathon Bombing, 23 (1992-2016)

Nikolaus Harnoncourt, Mainstream Maestro & Music Conductor, 86 (1929-2016)

Elizabeth Garrett, President of New York's Cornell University, 52 (1963-2016)

Delmer Berg, Last U.S. Volunteer of Spanish Civil War, 100 (1915-2016)

Quentin Young, Longtime Health Care Advocate, 92 (1923-2016)

Craig Windham, NPR Correspondent & Anchor, 66 (1949-2016)

Dorian Murray, Terminal Cancer Patient who Became Famous in China & Beyond, 8 (2008-2016)

Jon English, Australian Singer, Songwriter, Musician & Actor, 66 (1949-2016)

Michael White, Producer of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show', 80 (1936-2016)

Sir George Martin, British Music Giant who Produced the Beatles' Original Recordings, 90 (1926-2016)

Gillis Lundgren, Designer for Furniture Giant Ikea, 86 (1929-2016)

Martha Wright, Actress of Broadway & Television, 92 (1923-2016)

Gary Jeter, NFL Great who Played Defense for the Giants, Rams & Patriots, 61 (1955-2016)

Ken Adam, Film Production Designer for 'Dr. Strangelove' & Multiple James Bond Movies, 95 (1921-2016)

Allen Leroy Keller, Composer & Musician, 90 (1925-2016)

Keith Emerson, Keyboardist & Co-Founder of Group Emerson, Lake & Palmer, 71 (1944-2016)

Gogi Grant, Pop Singer Best Known for #1 Hit 'The Wayward Wind' in 1956, 91 (1924-2016)

Kieran Crowley, Longtime Reporter for the New York Post, 66 (1949-2016)

Martin Sabo, Former Congressman of Minnesota, 78 (1938-2016)

Louis Meyers, Co-Founder of SXSW Festival, 60 (1955-2016)

Lloyd Shapley, Research Scientist who Shared 2012 Nobel Prize in Economics, 92 (1923-2016)

Peter Maxwell Davies, British Composer who Served Queen Elizabeth II, 81 (1934-2016)

Ernestine Anderson, Celebrated Jazz Vocalist, 87 (1928-2016)

Robert Horton, Actor Best Known for TV Westerns Including 'Wagon Train', 91 (1924-2016)

Sylvia Anderson, Film & Television Producer, Writer, Voce Actress & Costume Designer, 88 (1927-2016)

Paul Daniels, British Magician & Entertainer, 77 (1938-2016)

Tran Quyet Lap, Vietnamese Rock Singer & Lead Vocalist of Bu'c Tu'o'ng, 41 (1974-2016)

James Douglas, Actor Best Known as Grant Colman on TV's 'As The World Turns', 86 (1929-2016)

Cyndimae Meehan, Epileptic Teen who Inspired Medical Marijuana, 13 (2002-2016)

Anita Brookner, Booker Prize-Winning Novelist, 87 (1928-2016)

Lucy Moorhead, Popular Hostess in Washington D.C., 90 (1926-2016)

Frank Sinatra Jr., Son of Iconic Singer & Actor, 72 (1944-2016)

Daryl Coley, Minister & Gospel Singer, 60 (1955-2016)

Steve Young, Singer-Songwriter, 73 (1942-2016)

Joe Santos, Character Actor Best Known as Dennis Becker in TV's 'The Rockford Files', 84 (1931-2016)

Larry Drake, Emmy Award-Winning Actor Best Known in TV's 'L.A. Law', 66 (1950-2016)

Lee Andrews, Lead Singer of 1950s Doo-Wop Group Lee Andrews & the Hearts, 79 (1936-2016)

John Schnabel, Star of the Discovery Channel's 'Gold Rush' Program, 96 (1920-2016)

Guido Westerwelle, First Openly Gay German Foreign Minister, 54 (1961-2016)

Meir Dagan, Longtime Israeli Spy Chief, 71 (1945-2016)

Tray Walker, NFL Cornerback for the Baltimore Ravens, 23 (1992-2016)

Andrew Grove, Founder & CEO of Intel Corporation, 79 (1936-2016)

Anker Joergensen, Former Prime Minister of Denmark, 93 (1922-2016)

Helias Doundoulakis, Former World War II Spy & Inventor, 92 (1924-2016)

Robert Healey, Founder of Rhode Island's Cool Moose Party, 58 (1957-2016)

Malik Isaac Taylor, Best Known as Rapper Phife Dawg & Member of A Tribe Called Quest, 45 (1970-2016)

Rita Gam, Glamorous 1950s Film Star, 88 (1927-2016)

Joe Garagiola, Legendary Sports Broadcaster & Former MLB Catcher, 90 (1926-2016)

Kevin Turner, Former NFL & University of Alabama Fullback, 46 (1969-2016)

Peter Brown, Actor Best Known for Roles in TV Westerns & Soap Operas, 80 (1935-2016)

Ken Howard, Actor Best Known for TV Sports Drama 'The White Shadow', 71 (1944-2016)

Garry Shandling, Actor, Comedian, Writer & Producer, 66 (1949-2016)

Johan Cruyff, Legendary Dutch Football Player & Coach, 68 (1947-2016)

Nicholas Scoppetta, Led Post-9/11 FDNY, 83 (1933-2016)

Jeff Lukas, Thoroughbred Trainer, 58 (1957-2016)

Fernando Solana, Mexico's Foreign Minister, 85 (1931-2016)

Jim Harrison, Author Best Known for 'Legends of the Fall', 78 (1937-2016)

Richard Bradford, Actor Best Known for British TV Series 'Man In a Suitcase', 78 (1937-2016)

David Smyrl, Actor Best Known as Hooper's Store Owner on 'Sesame Street' in the 1990s, 80 (1935-2016)

Adrienne Corri, British Actress Best Known as Mrs. Alexander in 1971's 'A Clockwork Orange', 84 (1931-2016)

Mother Mary Angelica, Roman Catholic Nun who Founded Global Religious TV Network, 92 (1923-2016)

Earl Hamner Jr., Creator of 'The Waltons' & Other Iconic TV Shows, 92 (1923-2016)

Tom Whedon, Screenwriter & Father of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' Creator Joss Whedon, 83 (1932-2016)

Ken Barr, British Artist who Worked at Marvel & DC Comics, 83 (1933-2016)

James Noble, Actor who Played Absent-Minded Gov. Eugene Gatling in TV Sitcom 'Benson', 94 (1922-2016)

Bob Ebeling, NASA Engineer who Foresaw Challenger Disaster, 89 (1926-2016)

Vince Boryla, Former NBA Player & Coach for the New York Knicks, 89 (1927-2016)

Patty Duke, Oscar-Winning Actress, 69 (1946-2016)

Maggie Blye, Actress who Starred in Original 1969 Version of 'The Italian Job', 73 (1942-2016)

Mostafa Tolba, UN Environment Chief, 93 (1922-2016)

Lester Thurow, Economist at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, 77 (1938-2016)

Steven Sample, Former President of the University of Southern California, 75 (1940-2016)

Ronnie Corbett, One Half of British Comedy Duo the Two Ronnies, 85 (1930-2016)

Zaha Hadid, Groundbreaking Architect, 65 (1950-2016)

Imre Kertesz, Nobel Prize-Winning Hungarian Writer, 86 (1929-2016)

Martin Beck, Veteran Journalist & Editor for Newsday, 88 (1928-2016)

Shirley Hufstedler, Judge who Served as First U.S. Education Secretary, 90 (1925-2016)

Hans-Dietrich Genscher, Architect of German Reunification, 89 (1927-2016)

Andy Newman, Member of Thunderclap Newman Band, 73 (1942-2016)

Douglas Wilmer, English Actor Best Known as Sherlock Holmes in 1965 TV Series, 96 (1920-2016)

Eugene Parker, Prominent Agent in the NFL, 60 (1956-2016)

David Baker, Jazz Composer & Professor, 84 (1931-2016)

Santiago J. Erevia, Medal of Honor Recipient, 69 (1946-2016)

Gilbert Horn Sr., Decorated Native American Code Talker in World War II, 92 (1923-2016)


End file.
